La peur du bonheur
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Fumi Haru a 22 ans, est célibataire et fait des études de lettres quand elle est soudainement transporté dans le mondes Shinobis ou elle y rencontre des personne pour le moins ... particulière. /!\ABANDONNEE /!\
1. Prologue

Prologue

________

Ma vie s'écoule, douce et monotone.

Ma routine d'étudiante me conforte dans mon rôle de jeune prodige littéraire.

J'ai 22 ans, et déjà mon nom est connu et admiré de tous.

Ma vie vaut celle de tant d'autre, mais elle est riche.

Ma vie est chaque jour la même, elle n'est ni heureuse ni malheureuse.

Je fuis mon bonheur, j'ai peur du malheur.

Je n'arrive a fermé les yeux qu'en sachant que demain sera le même qu'aujourd'hui.

Je vie une vie lâche, j'évite les gens, les attaches.

Je suis **Fumi Haru**, et ma vie, je ne veux pas qu'elle change.

C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit.

Hélas, entre ce qui est dit et ce qui est, des faussés peuvent se creuser sans que l'on

puisse rien n'y faire.

C'est ainsi que commence mon histoire… Par une fille ennuyante, un peu peureuse mais

têtu à souhait.

Aujourd'hui encore, ces vieilles parole de Lavoisier flotte a mon esprit

_Rien ne se perd, rien ne se créé, tout ce transforme…_

C'est ce qui m'est arrivé… Mais Dieu ! que j'ai eu peur de ce changement !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Quand le passé se mêle au présent…

_____

Le son d'une cloche retentit dans tout l'appartement. Lentement, une guitare accompagna l'accord, bientôt rejoint par de régulier coup sourd et rythmé.

**Déjà le matin ?** geignis une masse sombre, enroulée dans ses couverture.

De la masse de couverture sortit alors un bras, qui s'allongea jusqu'à la petite chaine-hifi et interrompis la musique. Puis, la masse se releva lourdement et tandis que les couvertures retombaient une forme humaine apparu.

**J'aurais jamais du me coucher aussi tard…** ronchonna-y-elle. **Maintenant je suis totalement crevé**

La personne finit de se redresser puis, lentement, pivota et posa ses pieds nus à terre.

C'était le 25 décembre, et Fumi Haru venait de se lever.

Fumi s'étira paresseusement avant de se dresser sur ses pieds. Elle laissa ensuite ses jambes la guider à travers l'appartement sombre qui était le sien depuis maintenant 3 années et où elle passait la moitié de son temps, parfois moins, pour dormir. Elle se retrouva dans la cuisine et, comme d'habitude, s'arrêta pour fixer le contenu de son placard, puis de son frigo, avant d'abandonner et de partir vers la salle de bain pour se doucher.

**Y'a quoi au programme aujourd'hui ?** se demanda t'elle a voix haute, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elle alluma la lumière de la pièce où elle venait d'entrer, déplia une serviette, se dévêtit et entra dans le compartiment de douche en se souvenant a voix haute :

**A oui ! Je dois assister a la conférence à propos des découvertes des fouilles d'un tombeau d'Egypte, et ensuite, se vieux shnock d'agent de publication va m'expliquer que je dois me dépêcher de finir mon livre alors qu'il en a encore un en attente… Que la patience soit avec moi !**

Tous les jours elle agissait ainsi, répétant a voix haute ses banalités qui emplissait sa vie et qui aurait vite fait d'ennuyer quiconque eut été a sa place. Elle mit en marche les jets d'eau chaude qui dissipèrent les restes de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle eut vidé la chaudière, elle sortit, se sécha, et alla dans sa chambre pour choisir ses vêtements en ouvrant au passage les volets de sa fenêtre.

**Alors ? Je vais mettre quoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas ça ?**

Encore une fois, elle se plongea avec délice dans sa routine matinale, devenu le rituel sacré de sa vie.

Finalement, elle opta pour un jean noir, un sous-pull noir, et des botte a talon bas, noir également. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se vêtir, elle s'assit quelques instants à son bureau et se plongea dans la contemplation d'une photo.

_Voila maintenant 6 ans exactement que t'a disparut. Moi je peux dire que je me débrouille plutôt bien, même si tu déplorerais certainement ma vie sentimentale ou même sociale. J'avoue que plus calme y'a pas… Tu sais, on peut dire que ton départ a pas arrangé les choses même si c'est uniquement dut a ma mauvaise volonté. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je crois que pour rien au monde je renoncerais a ma vie actuelle. Elle est simple, et je ne suis jamais dessue ! Les relations humaines sont beaucoup trop compliquées pour moi, et je pense que maintenant je n'y ai plus ma place de toute façon. Bref, tous ça pour te dire : Joyeux Noel ma vieille, peut être que l'année prochaine je pourrai te le dire en face._

Dehors, la pluie tombait sur Paris. Fumi se releva et, répétant une nouvelle fois cette action si souvent vécu, reposa la photo sur le bureau, referma les volets et pris son sac. Il contenait son téléphone, ses clefs, son porte feuille, son agenda et un gros cahier possédant une dizaine de feuilles volantes ainsi qu'une pochette de feuilles et un stylo. Ce sac contenait tous se dont elle avait besoin et jamais elle n'avait songé à y mettre autre chose. Elle regarda sa montre, soupira, puis se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un léger tintement. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'immobilisa, cherchant du regard la source de ce bruit incongru, puis, ne voyant rien, repris sa route vers la grosse porte d'entrée. Mais de nouveau, le tintement résonna. Elle entrepris de chercher a nouveau le responsable de cette anormalité dans sa chère routine mais, ne voyant décidément rien de suspect, décréta qu'il s'agissait de son imagination.

_Je suis trop ému par ce jour de Noel, il ne faut pourtant pas que ça m'empêche de me concentrer !_

Elle tendit la main pour attraper la poigné de la porte et tira. La porte ne cédant pas, elle ria en se rappelant que celle-ci était fermé a clefs.

_Décidément, ce matin je suis vraiment ailleurs ! D'abords, j'entend un bruit de clochette, puis j'oublie que ma porte est fermée a clefs ! _

Un nouveau tintement retentit. Fumi allait l'ignorait quand elle sentit une sorte de léger vent souffler dans son dos. Ce fut quand elle se retourna qu'elle la vit. Elle avait grandit depuis la dernière fois, et elle était étrangement transparente. Elle portait un grand manteau noir et un étrange chapeau auquel était accrochée une clochette, source du tintement. Mais se ne fut pas ça auquel son regard s'accrocha. Durant un cour instant, elle croisa son regard. Et alors, elle retomba dans des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

Ce n'est pas que ces souvenirs étaient tristes, au contraire… C'était les souvenirs qu'elle choyait le plus, mais qui lui serraient la gorge dés qu'elle y repensait. C'était les plus beaux souvenirs que sa mémoire eut conservé. Et ce bonheur, cette félicité d'un temps si peu éloigné, et pourtant inaccessible à jamais, la déchirait de l'intérieurs et, lui faisant oublier sa fierté et son orgueil, la faisait pleurer comme une enfant.

Elle se mit a trembler, et serra les poings. Espoirs vain pour se maitriser et ne pas craquer. De toutes ses forces, de toute sa volonté, elle rejeta cette vision qui lui brulait les yeux et fendait son cœur. Et tendit qu'elle y arrivait peu a peu, elle l'entendit prononcer avec un rire cristallin:

_J'arrive ! Attendez moi !_

S'en fut trop. Abandonnant toutes résistances, Fumi ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller au sol, et perdit connaissance.

''_Aller jusqu'au bout, ce n'est pas seulement résister,  
mais aussi se laisser aller''_

_Camus_


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Mais ou ai-je atterri ?

____

Une douce brise soufflait, caressant les joues pâles de Fumi. Dans le ciel, le soleil brillait à son zénith. La nature était pleine de vie, on entendait le pépiement joyeux des oiseaux et le gazouillis de l'eau d'un petit ruisseau a deux pas de la clairière ou reposait Fumi. Elle était étendu face contre terre, son sac juste à coté d'elle.

Elle commença a remuer et ouvris les yeux avec peine. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants avant de se redresser brusquement.

**Oh merde ! Je me suis endormi !** s'affola-t-elle. **Quelle heure il est ?!**

Elle se leva rapidement puis se figea. Elle regarda lentement tout autour d'elle en écarquillant les yeux.

**Mais… Ou est-ce que j'ai atterri ?** s'exclama-t-elle. **Si un tel lieu existait à Paris je serais au courant !**

Elle avisa alors son sac à terre et le récupéra. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la clairière en raisonnant à voix haute :

**Ce ne peut pas être un rêve, dans un rêve on ne se réveil pas comme ça, et en plus les rêves ne permettent pas de penser comme je le fait maintenant. Une hallucination ? J'aurais déjà trébuché sur un des trucs qui trainent par terre dans mon appartement. Je suis morte ? J'espère pas, sinon ça veut dire que je suis condamné a passé le reste de l'éternité à errer je ne sais où sans même un bon livre avec moi ce qui, pour moi, est la parfaite représentation de l'enfer. Vu que je n'ai tué personne, je pense que je ne mérite pas l'enfer… en fait si je le mérite mais bon, je réfute l'hypothèse du décès donc ça revient au même. Maintenant je peux aussi avoir atterris dans une autre dimension comme dans ces mauvais bouquins de science fiction, mais ça voudrait probablement dire que je suis devenu folle… ou du moins encore plus que ce que j'été déjà.**

Elle soupira et se rassit sur l'herbe en tripotant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

**De toutes ces hypothèse, la plus probable, celle que hélas ! je sais que j'espère, c'est l'hypothèse de l'autre dimension… Auquel cas, ça veut dire que si j'y suis venu je pourrais en repartir. Mais comment ? Tel est la question !**

Soudain, elle entendit des voix. Celles-ci venaient du couvert des arbres situé devant elle. Ne sachant que faire, elle finit par ce dire que de toute façon elle n'avait pas le moindre don de discrétion et qu'il valait mieux rester ou elle était. Les voix se rapprochèrent et Fumi eut un petit apperçus de leur conversation :

**J'en ai ma claque de devoir me taper la moitié du pays a pieds juste pour ton putain de pognon !** râlait une des voix.

_ **Et moi j'en ai mare de tes jérémiades, si tu ne t'arrête pas immédiatement je te tue.**

_** Arrête de dire ça ! Tu me les brises avec ta réplique merdique !**

_** La ferme !**

Soudain, il n'y eut plus aucun son. Ca arriva si rapidement que Fumi ce demanda si elle n'était pas devenu sourde. Mais c'était impossible, puisque elle entendait toujours les oiseaux. Son grand défaut repris le dessus sur la raison et elle soupira à voix haute :

**Oh et puis merde ! Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de carrément me couper les veines, ça m'épargnera bien des efforts et au moins je serais sur d'où je suis à ce moment la…**

Elle allait se lever quand elle sentit une lame glacé appuyée contre sa gorge.

**Salut ma mignonne, qu'est ce que tu fais au milieu de cette forêt ?** demanda une des voix qu'elle avait entendu précédemment.

_ **J'apprends à danser des claquette sur des airs de Mozart ça ce voit pas ?** répliqua Fumi d'une voix exaspérée.

_ **Te fout pas de ma gueule**, susurra-t-il. **Ou tu pourrais bien finir vidé de ton sang.**

_ **Comme je l'ai exposé a voix haute tout à l'heure, il est fort probable que d'ici quelques heures ou quelques minutes je me viderai volontairement de mon sang. Donc je ne voie pas comment cette menace pourrait m'effrayer.**

_ **Hidan, dépêche toi d'en finir, qu'on y aille, **ordonna l'autre voix.

_ **Ouai, dépêchez-vous d'en finir ou je serrai morte de vieillesse avant que vous ayez pris votre décision.**

Le dit Hidan retourna alors brusquement Fuma en lui tordant le bras que, par je ne sais quel miracle, il lui avait attrapé et s'exclama d'une voix enjoué :

** Eh Kakuzu ! On peut la garder ? Elle est marrante !**

_ **Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu te grouilles !** s'égosilla le dit Kakuzu.

_** L'adjectif « marrante » ne m'a plus était attribué depuis que j'ai seize ans. Agaçante ou ironique serait plus à propos pour me qualifier,** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

_ **Rien à battre, tu viens avec nous**, la coupa Hidan.

_ **C'est si gentiment demandé**, dit-elle, faussement attendri.

_C'est bien ma veine, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, maintenant je me retrouve embarqué dans je ne sais quelle histoire et je ne suis pas prête d'y échapper…_

Hidan la poussa devant lui et elle fut obligée d'avancer. Alors, tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt, Fumi se senti peu à peu gagné par l'angoisse.

_Comment une journée qui promettait d'être si banale a put tourner a un fiasco pareil ? C'est à croire que Noel est un jour maudit pour moi…_

Hidan se mit alors a parler d'une voix mi-arrogante- mi-enjoué de ça religion soi-disant supérieur aux autres. Fumi l'écouta avec une attention non feinte et demanda alors :

**Comment une religion peut être supérieur a une autre ? Ca dépend de la puissance du Dieu que l'on adule, hors, si ce Dieu était si puissant que ça, il aurait déjà éliminé les autres et il ne resterait plus qu'une seule religion, dans ce cas et dans ce cas seulement, cette religion serait la plus puissante.**

Il y eu un grand silence, puis, finalement, Kakuzu s'exclama, hilare :

**Finalement tu a raison Hidan, elle est marrante cette petite.**

_''Toute aventure humaine, quelque singulière qu'elle paraisse,_

_Engage l'humanité toute entière''_

_Jean-Paul Sartre_


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : C'est qui ces types ?!

_______

_Et blablabla et blablabla ... Mais il s'arrête jamais de causer ce type !? il me casse les tympans a force ! ... En parlant de tympans... J'ai un gros problème je crois..._

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Fumi marchait dans cette foret, encadré par les deux gars bizarres comme on encadre du jambon entre deux tranches de pains... Bonne nouvelle : apparemment ils vont bientôt s'arrêter pour la nuit ; mauvaise nouvelle : Soirée à la belle étoile pour nos protagonistes. Enfin, c'est surtout la protagoniste qui est embêtée, et par autre chose également...

_Déjà que je suis en train de bousiller mes bottes, que je me retrouve je ne sais où pour je ne sais quelle raison avec je ne sais qui, il a fallu que ça m'arrive maintenant !_

Soudain, Kakuzu s'arrêta dans une autre clairière (pas la même que celle ou ils étaient avant).

**On dort ici pour la nuit**, déclara-t-il, **Hidan tu prends le premier tour de garde.**

_ **Pff**, râla celui-ci, **pourquoi j'ai toujours le premier tour ?**

_ **Par ce que c'est moi qui décide de l'heure du départ, **répliqua l'homme aux ficelles.

_ **Excusez moi ?** Intervint Fumi.

_ **Même ! C'est pas une raison !**

_ **Si ça te pose un problème tu peux partir tout de suite !**

_ **Scuse me ?** tenta elle de nouveau.

_ **Tu fais chier Kakuzu !**

_ **C'est réciproque !**

_ **Eh oh ! **s'écria-t-elle, **vous êtes bien gentil a vous disputer comme un vieux couple mais j'ai comme qui dirait un besoin pressent !**

Les deux hommes ne réagirent pas. Ils semblaient tous deux resté fixé sur le ''vieux couple''. Puis, Kakuzu jeta un regard vil et méchant à Fumi qui se tortillait nerveusement en tripotant ses mains. Soudain, Hidan éclata de rire, la deuxième information venait de monter à son cerveau. Elle le gratifia d'un regard vexé et gêné a la fois.

**Oh ça va, hein ?! Je suis humaine après tout !**

L'homme aux cheveux argenté continua à rire et Fumi fit craquer ses doigts d'un air lugubre.

**Quand on se fout de la gueule d'une dame, on est prié de le faire sans qu'elle s'en rende compte...**

Lorsqu'elle eu fait craquer toutes ses jointures une par une, Fumi pris son gros cahier dans son sac et se mit a frapper le crâne de Hidan le plus violement possible en s'exclamant que la galanterie ce n'était pas pour les chiens. Kakuzu regardait la scène avec un air interloqué et le jashiniste était bien trop surpris pour penser a répliquer.  
Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, Fumi serra son cahier contre sa poitrine, s'écroula par terre, et se mit à rire a en avoir les larmes aux yeux et tout a coup, sans préavis, éclata en sanglot.  
Les deux autres la regardèrent avec ébahissement.

**Foutu crise de nerf,** renifla Fumi, **Depuis le temps que ça me l'avait pas fait... Pff, c'est humiliant et pitoyable !**

_ **Surprenant plutôt,** s'esclaffa Hidan, **je comprends mieux l'expression passer du rire aux larmes ! **

Je suis humiliée ! Mais ça me rappel trop de souvenir...

Finalement, faisant mine de rien, elle se releva et demanda :

**Donc, je disais, j'ai droit a un minimum d'intimité le temps de quelques minutes ?**

_ **T'as dix minutes**, accepta Kakuzu,** et sache que tu ne peux pas t'échapper.**

_ **Ok**, acquiesça-t-elle en s'éloignant d'une dizaine de mètre de la clairière.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, un air dépressif sur le visage et s'installa avec un soupir près du feu qui venait d'être allumé en pressant ses genoux contre elle. Elle resta ainsi à fixer les flammes. Le jashiniste avait disparut on ne sait où et elle était seule avec l'autre. Soudain il lui tendit un bout de viande séché sous le nez.

**Mange **! ordonna-t-il.

Elle lui obéi en soufflant.  
Quand elle eut fini, Kakuzu l'interrogea :

**Très bien, Hidan a beau te trouver marrante, il va falloir que tu explique deux trois chose... t'es d'accord ?  
**

_ **Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?** demanda-t-elle.

_ **Pas vraiment**.

_** Bah alors demander pas, posez directement vos foutues questions qu'on en finisse.**

**_ Qui est tu ?**

**_ Fumi Haru.**

**_ Et d'où tu viens ?**

**_ De Paris.**

**_ De quoi ?!**

_ **De Paris**, soupira-t-elle, **je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, un moment j'étais dans mon appartement en tête à tête avec une hallucination et le moment d'après je me retrouve dans une forêt perdu au milieu de nulle part. **

Un long silence s'ensuivis cette déclaration. Fumi continuait à fixer le feu d'un air égal. Et Kakuzu pesait le pour et le contre a cette aveu étrange qu'elle venait de lui faire.

**J'ai pas l'impression que tu mens.**

**_ J'en ai pas l'impression non plus,** rajouta Hidan en surgissant tout a coup derrière Fumi.

_ **Je m'en fiche... tout m'est égal, de toute façons j'ai plus rien à perdre a part ma vie et sincèrement je la donne volontiers a Satan...**

_ **C'est pour ça que tu ne mens pas,** répliqua Kakuzu, **T'as déjà dépassé le stade du ''je mens pour protéger ma vie''. Tu nous l'as montré tout a l'heure. **

Fumi ne répondis rien. Elle avait froid mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait sommeil mais elle n'en avait rien a faire. Elle murmura alors :

**Alors quoi ? Je vais rester comme ça combien de temps avant que quelqu'un n'ai la bonne idée de m'achever ?**

_ **J'en sais rien et j'en ai rien à battre,** s'exclama Hidan. **De toute façon, la seule personne qui puisse savoir quoi que ce soit la dessus, c'est le chef, et si il estime que t'es inutile il va t'éliminer donc...**

_ **Maintenant silence, Hidan tu me réveil dans 4h compris ?**

_ **Ouai**, râla de nouveau Hidan, **il fait chier se con...**

Fumi s'étendis sur le dos et contempla le ciel. Elle tremblait, se rendit-elle compte. Mais quand elle regarda les étoiles, elle oublia bientôt le froid, et tous ses problèmes et laissa son esprit s'égarer vers l'univers. Elle sentait la légère brise sur sa peau comme une promesse d'une nouvelle vie, une meilleure que celle qu'elle avait menée durant ces six dernières années. Mais si l'espoir fait vivre, il a aussi la capacité de briser une vie.

_C'est pour ça que je suis incapable de quitter ma routine... J'ai bien trop peur de tomber encore plus bas que je ne le suis maintenant. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je pèse le pour et le contre ? Super résultat, j'arrive pas à dormir ..._

Fumi se redressa en position assise. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en jurant mentalement. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants avant de prendre son sac et de farfouiller dedans. Elle en sortit sa pochette de feuille et un stylo et se mit à gribouiller sur une page à moitié rempli de son écriture empressé. Le feu produisait suffisamment de lumière pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'elle marquait. De temps en temps, elle relevait son visage vers le ciel et regarder sans vraiment les voire les étoiles.  
Hidan, qui avait le premier tour de garde, la regardait avec curiosité. Il était installé de l'autre coté du feu et ne semblait pas ressentir le froids glacial qui régnait dans la foret. Finalement, il se leva et s'assit a coté d'elle en demandant a voix basse :

**Tu fous quoi ?**

**_ Je m'apprète a mon art... **répondit-elle distraitement.

_ **Ah non ! Me dit pas que t'es une fanna d'art comme Deidara ! **gémit-il. **Déjà qu'avec lui est Sasori y'a que des disputes la dessue, si y'en a une troisième qui s'y ajoute alors là...**

**_ Mmh ...** fit-elle sans relever les yeux.

_ **Dit le si je t'emmerde, ça ira plus vite,** se vexa-t-il.

_ **Je ne dis pas ça... Disons que je ne suis pas du genre a vendre mes idée comme d'autre vende du pain...**

**_ Tant mieux, surtout si jamais tu parle avec Deidara ne prononce jamais le mot art.**

**_ C'est qui Deidara ?**

**_ Un grand blond efféminé qui pense que fait sauter des trucs c'est de l'art.** Ricana-t-il

_ **C'est un point de vue intéressant, beaucoup d'artiste pense que l'art est éphémère. C'est vrai que dans un sens une explosion est assez jolie, mais moi je préfère mes bouquins ... **déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant d'écrire. **Je pourrai faire une thèse dessue, c'est une idée non négligeable...**

_ **Euh... C'est quoi une thèse au juste ?** demanda l'homme aux cheveux argenté avec un air perplexe

_ **Thèse et antithèse, c'est de l'argumentation. Par exemple tout a l'heure tu m'as fait la thèse de ta religion, l'antithèse c'est quand on dit tout les mauvais coté. Tu vois le truc ?**

**_ Ouai ... a peu près...**

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel Fumi rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Hidan recommença alors a chuchoter :

**Et d'où tu sais tous ça toi ?**

**_ Ca fait a peu près 4 ans que j'étudie en FAC de lettres, et a coté de ça y'a mes recherche personnel...**

**_ Et t'as le temps d'étudier, de faire des recherche et de trainer avec tes copines ?!** S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

_ **Bien sur que non ... **ria-t-elle, **je me passe de vie sociale et comme ça je peux tranquillement étudier.**

**_ Pas de vie social ...** il y eu soudain une drôle de lueur dans son regard et un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres. **Tu ne dois pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, si sa fait plus de 4 ans que tu te passe de vie social alors t'es encore vierge, non ?**

Fumi le regarda avec des yeux ronds sans réagir. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se mit a rire silencieusement :

**T'as une drôle de manière d'utiliser ton intellect ! En temps normal je pense que je t'aurais certainement cogné pour ces paroles mais la j'ai la flemme, une prochaine fois peut-être.**

**_ Ca ne réponds pas a ma question,** remarqua Hidan avec un sourire pervers .

_ **Ne t'attend pas a une réponse tu va être déçu sinon.**

**_ Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner.**

**_ Moi je n'ai aucune obligation de répondre a un parfaite inconnu impoli, sur ce bonne nuit Mr Pervers**.

Et elle se roula en boule pour dormir tandis que Hidan regagnait son poste. Peu après elle sombra dans le sommeil et c'est en la regardant qu'Hidan pensa _Oh ça non, je ne vais pas abandonner ma mignonne..._

_''La connaissance est le dernier recours de la nostalgie''  
Yves BONNEFOY_

_

* * *

_

Désolé pour mes publications assez aléatoires.

Et merci pour les gens qui aiment ma fic ^^ J'avoue que je suis une tarte en Orthographe et j'essaye autant que possible de corriger les fautes alors quand on me dit qu'il n'y en a pas sa me fait super plaisri.

Et merci aussi a ceux qui disent que j'ai un style d'écriture super, par ce que moi des fois, j'ai des doutes XD je vous raconte pas comme ça me titille de mettre un XD par ci ou un _ par la.

Bref merci a tous et a toutes !!! 3


	5. Chapitre 4

Lorsque Fumi se réveilla, elle espéra qu'elle serait chez elle, dans son lit, et que ce serait les cloches de Hells Bells qui la ferait quitter son sommeil. Bien sur, ces espérances étaient veines. Elle se réveilla dans la forêt, par terre, et ce fut Hidan qui la fit quitter son sommeil en la secouant par l'épaule. Elle se redressa lourdement sans prononcer un mot, se contentant de grogner légèrement.  
Le matin n'avait jamais été son moment préféré de la journée, et pour qu'elle se réveille d'humeur à aborder une journée difficile, il fallait qu'elle prenne une douche. Hors, elle douta qu'une salle de bain apparaisse miraculeusement au milieu de ses bois sombres et surement mal fréquentés. En dernier recours, quand elle se réveillait trop tard pour éclaircir son esprit avec de l'eau, elle se bourrait de caféine tous le long de la journée. En ces lieux hostiles, si elle voyait une machine a café, alors elle serait tout bonnement devenu folle.  
Elle se passa lentement la main sur le visage, vain espoir d'y voir plus clair, puis, poussant un soupire résigné, se donna une claque monumental sur la joue, y laissant une grosse marque rouge vif et une douleur cuisante. Hidan et Kakuzu la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et le premier s'exclama :

**Mais t'es taré ? Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?!**

_ **Pour me réveiller,** grogna Fumi.

_ **Elle est tarée !** s'exclama Hidan, visiblement outré.

_ **Et fière de l'être ...**

_ **Si vous avez finis on pourrait peut-être y aller ! On est presque arrivé, et si on marche vite on y sera ce soir ! **déclara Kakuzu.

**  
_ Laisse lui au moins le temps de bouffer**, s'exaspéra son coéquipier

_ **Non merci**, l'interrompis la concerné, **je ne mange pas le matin. **

Cela mis fin a la discussion, et quelques minutes plus tard ils reprirent la route une allure plutôt rapide. Cette fois si, le silence était de mise. Ils firent une légère pause a midi et repartirent après avoir rapidement grignoté un bout.  
Fumi profita de ce silence pour réfléchir au matin dernier.

_Je suis certaine de l'avoir vue... Sur le moment ça m'a paru impossible mais je commence a avoir des doutes... Non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Sinon, si je me fais tuer, je vais avoir des regrets, et ce serait stupide. Ne rêve pas ma vieille. Elle a disparu depuis six ans, et si elle n'est pas morte, elle n'a pas eu le moindre remords à me laisser sans nouvelles. Décidément il faut que je face une croix sur elle et tous ce qui la concerne._

Alors, elle se concentra sur le paysage. Mais comme on ne peut pas dire que des arbres se ressemblant tous comme deux gouttes d'eaux soit très intéressant à contempler, elle finit par se concentrer sur ce qui se trouvait devant elle. C'est à dire sur le dos du type aux cheveux argentés. Son regard failli glisser ailleurs mais elle se gifla mentalement et se re-concentra sur les motifs de sa cape.  
Et alors, elle se rendit compte que c'été exactement la même que celle de son hallucination. Alors, elle ne pus s'empêcher de demander :

**Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, vous n'auriez pas une blonde aux yeux bleus dans vos connaissance ? **

_ **Si, comment tu le sais ?** demanda Kakuzu d'une voix méfiante.

_ ... **Je sais pas, c'est juste que je connaissais une fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui a soudainement disparu y'a quelque année. Je me demandais si elle n'aurait pas atterris ici.**

_ **Tu demanderas a Pein, moi je ne suis pas au courant de ce genre de chose**, répliqua-t-il.

_ **On arrive bientôt ? C'est chiant de marcher...** râla Hidan.

_ **Encore une heure ou deux, et si tu redemande je t'arrache la tête !**

Fumi les entendit à peine recommencer leur dispute. Elle se remit à penser a elle.

_Alors depuis tous ce temps elle serait ici ? Arrête de rêver, tu ne la reverras pas, je te rappel que tu vas certainement crever dans une heure ou deux, peux être avant, alors pas la peine de se faire de faux espoirs._

Soudain, Hidan sembla sentir le regard de Fumi sur son dos et ricana avec un sourire ironique :

**Je sais que je suis bien foutu, mais c'est pas la peine de me fixer comme ça !**

_ **Et je regarde quoi d'autre alors ? Les petits oiseaux sur les arbres, peut être? Je regarde devant moi, et t'es sur la trajectoire de mon regard alors ce n'est pas de ma faute !** s'exclama Fumi, agacé et soulagé a la fois d'avoir été détourné de ses pensées.  
**  
_ Mais oui c'est ça, avoues que t'es folle de mon corps !**

Fumi le regarda de haut en bas, et lança avec un sourire peut convaincue :  
**  
_ Ouai ... j'ai vue mieux.**

Hidan sembla abasourdi qu'elle réponde ainsi, puis se retourna ave un grognement inaudible qui ressemblait fort a un : **Mieux foutu que moi, c'est ça ouai ...**.  
Fumi eu un sourire satisfait.

_Avec ça je suis tranquille pour un moment je pense ... _

Elle se mit alors à regarder a travers les feuillages, en direction du ciel, et se pris les pieds dans une racine. C'est ce moment là que Hidan choisi pour ce retourné, et du coup, il se retrouva avec une Fumi rouge comme une tomate dans les bras. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se ressaisir et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

** Bin alors ? Je croyais que j'étais pas assez bien foutu pour toi ?**

_ J'ai jamais dit pas assez bien foutu pour moi, j'ai juste dit que j'avais vu mieux, et en plus c'est pas volontaire, j'ai trébuché sur une racine !

_ Mais bien sur, et comment t'a pus trébucher sur une racine inratable ?

_ Par que je regardais vers le ciel pour éviter toutes autres réflexions vaseuse.

_ Si c'est pour trébucher regarde plutôt tes pieds, non pas que ça me dérange moi ...

_ Ouai compris, maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher ?

_ Bon vous grouillez au lieu de draguer ! s'écria Kakuzu.

_ **Tss**, souffla Fumi, **c'est a lui qui faut dire ça, pas a moi !**

Hidan la lâcha et ils reprirent la route. Cette fois si, Fumi fixait le sol. Une heure et quelques minutes plus tard, Kakuzu s'arrêta, suivis de Hidan, et bien sur, Fumi, qui fixait sec pieds, se le prit de plein fouet et tomba par terre.

**Vous ne pouvez pas prévenir quand vous vous arrêtez ?! **s'écria-t-elle.

_** Et tu regardais ou cette fois ? **demanda ironiquement Hidan.

_ **Par terre, pour plus trébucher !**

_ Fermez la vous deux. On est arrivé ! 

Hidan attrapa Fumi par le bras pour l'aider a ce redressait tandis que cette dernière pestait contre les idiots, les forets, les racines et de nouveau contre les abrutis, sous l'œil hilare d'un Hidan mort de rire.  
Puis, de nouveau rappelé a l'ordre par Kakuzu, il entra dans la grotte sombre et suintante que son coéquipier venait de déverrouiller. Fumi les suivis en se frottant les fesses, endoloris par sa chute.  
Ils marchèrent ensuite dans un dédale de couloirs sombres et semblables les uns aux autres. Et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une grande salle de réunion. Dans cette salle se trouvait un homme roux et un type portant un drôle de masque. Quand ils entrèrent, les deux inconnus se tournèrent vers eux et Fumi put voir que l'homme roux possédait une ribambelle de piercing sur le visage. Et qu'il n'était apparemment pas content de la voir.

**Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! **Gronda-t-il.

_Je ne suis pas un objet du con ! Mais si je te le dis clairement tu ne vas pas apprécier_.

**C'est un caprice d'Hidan**, déclara Kakuzu, solidaire.** Mais son histoire vous intéressera peut-être.**

_ **J'en doute mais raconte toujours,** répondit le roux.

_ **Bah, pas la peine, ça passe de banalité en banalité avec quelque moment pitoyable**, répliqua la jeune fille.

_ **Ne me parle pas comme ça**, dit posément le roux, **ça pourrait te couter très cher.**

_ **Je précise que je suis a casé dans la catégorie des suicidaire, donc si y'a quelqu'un qui veut abréger mes souffrances je suis partante **! claironna Fumi.

A ce moment là, une lueur meurtrière passa dans le regard du piercingué, et il envoya une bardé de couteau sur la jeune insolente. Elle fixa les armes qui fonçaient vers elle ave un air soulagé, et n'esquissa pas un geste pour les éviter. Elle ferma les yeux, et attendit le coup, et par la même occasion, sa libération.

_La sérénité ne peut être atteinte que par un esprit désespéré.  
Cendrars_


	6. Chapitre 5

_On va enfin en finir une bonne fois pour toute... Je suis soulagée... Ca fait six ans et un jour que tu disparu, et pour moi, c'est toujours aussi douloureux... Enfin je n'aurais plus de regret._

Elle attendit le coup les yeux fermés.

**Putain, ça fait mal !** râla la voix de Hidan

Fumi rouvrit les yeux et se figea. Devant elle se trouvait Hidan, et quand il se tourna vers elle, elle put voir de drôle de couteau planté dans sa poitrine. Comprenant soudain ce qu'il s'était passé, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et dit :

**Tu m'as sauvé la vie.**

**_ Y'a pas de quoi...**

**_ Espèce d'abrutis !** cria-t-elle alors, à la surprise de tous. **Qui t'a demandé d'intervenir ?! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !**

**_ Je te sauve la vie et tous ce que tu trouve à faire c'est m'engueuler ?! **Gronda-t-il alors en la secouant par les épaules, **et la gratitude tu connais ?!  
**

_ **Ouai, mais ça ne s'applique que quand quelqu'un rend servie a quelqu'un d'autre ! Hors ce n'est pas le cas ici !** S'égosilla-t-elle. **Je trouve enfin quelqu'un pour abréger mes souffrances et tout ce que tu trouves a faire c'est de me sauver la vie !!! Mais merde quoi ! Faut faire quoi pour crever ici !? Se tailler les veines ? Sauter d'une falaise ? Boire une bouteille d'arsenic ? Ou est la falaise la plus proche ? Quoique cette fois encore y'a un crétin qui trouvera rien de mieux a faire que de me rattraper dans ma chute ! Merde merde merde merde et merde !**

Durant son monologue tous l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds. Le roux l'avait écouté avec une attention à la fois choquée et exaspérée. Et l'homme au masque avait la tête penché légèrement de coté comme si il avait du mal a comprendre. A ce moment là, une femme avec des cheveux bleu électrique entra dans la salle et regarda l'assistance qui semblait clouée sur place. Puis, son regard glissa ver Fumi qui continua son monologue colérique et désespéré :

** J'en ai plus que mare ! Y'a que des héros dans votre putain de monde ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme les gens de chez moi et ignorer les gens différents ? Vous aussi vous avait une loi qui parle de non assistance à personne en danger ? On vous a engagé pour me pourrir la vie ? Où vous êtes sadique au point de vouloir assister a mon agonie ?! Laissez-moi crevé merde !**

_** Ce n'est pas très responsable de votre part de crier comme ça** fit remarquer la nouvelle arrivante d'une voix douce, coupant nette Nemu dans son élan.

Elle resta figé, les yeux écarquillés tandis que tous continuait a la fixer. Finalement, elle inspira a fond et déclara d'une voix égal :

**En effet, c'est très enfantin de ma part... Excusez moi pour cette emportement, j'ai dut vous déranger, de plus pour très peu.**

_ **Ce n'est rien, sourie l'autre jeune femme, je suis Konan, et vous ?**

**_ Fumi...**

**_ Et bien Pein, tu ne lui a pas proposé de s'assoir, cette jeune femme m'a l'air très fatiguée,** déclara Konan à l'homme aux cheveux roux.

_ **Tu m'étonne,** marmonna-t-il, **elle vient de battre le record en apnée...**

**_ Pein,** lança-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

_** D'accord, j'ai compris**, capitula le roux.

_ **Il se fait toujours autant manipuler...** ricana Hidan, que les couteaux plantés dans sa poitrine ne semblaient pas déranger.

Fumi sentit alors son esprit divaguer. Elle commença à ce dire que Jeana, un protagoniste de son livre, aurait certainement réagi avec humour à cette situation, et aurait lancé quelque remarque sarcastique à ses ravisseurs. Elle se mit alors rejouer toute la scène avec, a coté d'elle, Jeana, qui jouait son rôle a la perfection. Jeana éclatait de rire après son long monologue passionné et déclarait : Si tu draguais avec autant de ferveur tu aurais tous les hommes a tes pieds ! A ce moment la, elle entendit la voix de Jack, ou plutôt de l'acteur de Jack dans le film de son premier livre, s'exclamer : C'est sur qu'elle en aurait plus que toi !. Fumi sentit sa tête tourner, et elle se demanda si elle devenait folle. A ce moment la, Konan l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui dit :

**Viens, je vais te donner de nouveaux vêtements et tu pourras prendre un bain. Ca va aller ne t'en fait pas.**

**_ Hein ? Ah euh d'accord ...**

Fumi se laissa entrainer dans un dédale de couloir. Soudain, elle fut dans une chambre sans se souvenir y être entrée. Pourtant elle avait bien marché jusque la. Konan lui donna une pile de vêtement et la poussa dans la salle de bain ; Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la grande baignoire et aida Fumi , qui était dans un état a mis chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil, à se dévêtir et a s'installer dans le bac d'eau.  
Fumi s'immergea totalement sous l'eau et sentit tous son corps se détendre. Puis, Konan l'aida à sortir et a se sécher après qu'elle se fut savonné. Elle se retrouva habillée de vêtements noirs. Un grand short ample et un tee-shirt, ainsi que de chaussures semblable à celle de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

**Comment te sens-tu ? **demanda Konan.

_ J**e ne sais pas trop, je crois que je deviens folle**, chuchota Fumi en tremblant.

_ **C'est le contre coup. Jun aussi est passée par cet état.**

**_ Jun est venu ici ?** s'exclama faiblement Fumi

_ **Oui**, répondit gentiment Konan, **et elle y est toujours. **

_C'est vrai ? Alors elle était ici ? Depuis tous ce temps ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
_  
Soudain, Fumi sentit le sol bouger autour d'elle, elle vit les murs tanguer, comme dans la cal d'un bateau en pleine tempête, et fut prise de nausée. Ces genoux se dérobèrent sous elle, et se heurta au sol avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.  
Ses rêves furent peuplés d'ombres sombres, de décors psychédéliques, de personnages incongrus et de monstres terrifiants ; Plusieurs fois, elle cru apercevoir une lumière qui pourrait la conduire en sécurité, mais toujours, cette lumière disparaissait, la plongeant dans des ténèbres plus terrifiants encore.  
Elle appela à l'aide. Elle se brisa la voix a demander du secours, vain espoir qui s'enfoncer dans le néant obscur. Elle voulait mourir, elle finit par croire que la réalité se trouvait ici, dans ses songes, et que le monde d'autrefois n'était qu'un mensonge, qu'une illusion. Elle crut qu'elle avait rêvé le désespoir et qu'elle vivait la folie.  
Plus jamais elle ne pourrait rire car elle était morte. Elle était en enfer et cette enfer la brulerait jusqu'à la fin des temps et plus encore !  
Ses pensées étaient confuses, elle n'avait aucun sens. Elle passer d'une réalité a une autre et hurlait. Elle était devenue une ombre à son tour, une ombre de terreur et de désespoir. Sa raison disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle hurlait. Et quand elle aurait perdu tout espoir, elle en mourrait. Mais avant ça, elle hurla. Elle hurla a en mourir, elle poussa un cri plus significatif encore que le cri d'un nouveau né.

_Un hurlement rompt le silence  
Et la vie est là.  
Chloé Ferrari_

Je sais, ce chapitre est minuscule, mais si j'avais continué ça aurais bousillé tous l'effet suspens ! XD

J'ai eu une grande inspiration pour son cauchemar, moi-même j'avais l'impression d'y être, ou presque, je voyais vraiment un monde comme celui la. La folie des hommes mélangés au mangekyou sharingan (ça s'écrit comme ça ?). Bref, un monde terrifiant qui est pour moi, le passage le plus marquant que j'ai écris dans cette fic (pour le moment du moins, qui sait ce que me réserve mon inspiration ?)


	7. Chapitre 6

Un grand silence régnait dans la grande chambre sombre. Sur le lit placé au centre de la pièce, un corps reposait. Immobile, comme fait de marbre, plus pâle qu'un mort. La salle était vide de toute autre personne. Il y avait une armoire, un bureau et, à coté du lit, une bassine d'eau avait été posé sur la table de chevet. Sur le front de la jeune fille, une serviette humide était posée. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux cuivrés reposait sur son visage fiévreux.  
La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, et une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus entra. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la jeune personne endormie et retira le linge de son front. Elle le ré humidifia et le reposa à sa précédente place.  
Une autre personne pénétra alors dans la pièce. C'était un homme aux cheveux argentés qui demanda a voix basse :

Alors ?****

_ Aucun changement, répondit Konan en secouant la tête négativement, elle a toujours autant de fièvre.****

_ Ca fait une semaine qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre ! s'exclama Hidan, un cadavre est moins immobile !

_ Tais-toi ! Chuchota la kunoichie, sinon tu sors...

_ Ca va, j'ai compris... céda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers Fumi, Konan quitta silencieusement la pièce tandis qu'Hidan s'installait sur la chaise placé juste à coté du lit. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de l'emmener après l'avoir menacé dans la forêt, il s'était pris d'affection pour cette jeune fille. Oh pas l'amour fou non, il ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine, et encore, seulement deux jours ou elle était consciente, les autres jours ne comptaient pas vraiment. Mais pour une fois, il ne regardait pas un être humain en songeant à le sacrifier pour son Dieu. Il la trouvait même marrante, comme on apprécie un petit chat abandonné que l'on aurait recueilli. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas nié qu'elle lui plaisait. Après tout, elle avait un visage superbe et ses boucles cuivrées qui lui retombaient parfois devant les yeux lui donnaient des airs de poupée de porcelaines. Mais bon, si son Dieu lui demandait de la sacrifier, il n'hésiterait pas, entre elle et son Dieu, son Dieu passait avant tout. Mais il espérait tout de même qu'il pourrait la garder vivante, les poupées suicidaire, sa ne couraient pas les rues tout de même.  
Soudain, elle remua. Un léger mouvement, tous ce qu'il y a de plus naturel quand on dort, mais si la dite dormante n'a bougé un cil depuis qu'elle sommeil, alors tout de suite ça éveil l'attention.  
Derrières ses paupière, Hidan pouvait sentir que ses yeux s'agitaient. Les poings de Fumi se serrèrent et elle commença à gémir. Mais son gémissement mua peut à peut en un hurlement de terreur qui raisonna dans le silence.  
Alors, Hidan fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il la gifla. Aussitôt, Fumi se tut. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Elle resta ainsi figé durant se qui sembla des heures a Hidan mais qui n'était en réalité que quelques secondes. Elle respirait irrégulièrement, comme après une longue course. Elle se redressa en tremblant et regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait comme si elle ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois. Le linge posé sur son front tomba mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Tous ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle était enfin sortit de cette enfer.

Je suis en vie ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

_ Ouai, désolé pour toi, répondit Hidan.

_ Je... Alors ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante, ___**je n'aurais plus à revivre ça pas**____**vrai **__?___

_**_ Euh... je ne sais pas, de quoi tu parle au juste ? **_****

_ J'été en enfer, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étrange. J'ai vue toute la folie du monde et j'ai étais avalé par les ténèbres de leur corruption... J'aurais du mourir, j'ai cru mourir... Je ne pouvais penser, j'avais l'impression d'être tué à chaque pensées, et j'ai finis par sombrer dans le plus bas coté de l'être humain... un sanglot brisa sa voix, pourquoi j'ai du subir ça ?!

Hidan la regarda sans répondre. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ne savait pas quoi dire face à un tel désespoir. Et pourtant. Il l'avait ressentit ce désespoir, ou du moins, l'avait-il effleuré. Mais lui, se sachant immortel, avait vécu ça avec extase et euphorie. Mais elle, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait beau vouloir mourir, elle n'avait pas put supporter cet entre-monde. Il eut un pincement de culpabilité qu'il ne comprit pas. Alors, avec gaucherie, il lui tapota l'épaule. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglot et s'accroche à lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement profité de la situation pour avoir quelques gestes déplacés mais là, il avait plus l'impression d'avoir un gosse qu'une jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la berça maladroitement et une partie de son cerveau s'indigna de son comportement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il la repoussait le moins brusquement possible, la porte s'ouvrit à volé et Konan surgit alors dans la chambre avec un air affolé mais se figea en voyant que Nemu était réveillée. Elle parut soulagée, mais quand elle vit son expression terrifié, elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ca va, tu n'a plus rien à craindre maintenant ! Chuchota-t-elle. C'est fini, je te jure que tu n'aura plus à revivre ça !****

_ T'es au courant ? s'exclama Hidan, alors tu va pouvoir m'expliquer je suis totalement paumé !****

_ Plus tard, laisses moi m'occuper d'elle et fait moi le plaisir de déguerpir et de prévenir Pein, répondit sèchement Konan

_ Tu parle, vu son hurlement si il l'a pas entendu c'est qu'on doit s'inquiété pour lui ! râla-t-il.

_ Dégage !****

_ Sa va ! J'ai compris, pas la peine de gueuler ! dit il avant de partir, penaud.

Les deux filles restèrent seules. Peu à peu, Konan sentit que Fumi arrêtait de trembler et reprenait ses esprits. Au bout de quelques minutes, Fumi s'écarta de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu et la remercia d'une voix encore légèrement tremblante :

Merci, mais comme tu l'as dit ça va mieux maintenant...****

_ Tu es sur ? Si tu te sent faible c'est normal tu sais... Sa fais une semaine que tu es inconsciente et il y a dix minutes tu été encore fiévreuse. Tu devrais peut être te reposer.****

_ Ah non ! Si je me repose encore je vais finir par rouiller plaisanta-t-elle mine de rien.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme roux entra. Derrière lui se trouvait Hidan. L'homme entra dans la chambre mais claqua la porte au nez du type aux cheveux argenté qui lança quelques grossièretés avant de partirent en pestant.

Alors ? As-tu toujours autant envie de mourir maintenant ? **demanda-t-il.******

_ Bah, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait récupéré mon ironie, mais je dirais ceci : que je le veuille ou non je vais mourir un jour, autant m'y préparer maintenant, donc non, je n'ai pas envie de mourir, mais non, ça ne me dérange pas non plus.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix pensive. Konan jeta un regard meurtriers a Pein. Celui-ci commença à être mal alaise sous son regard courroucé. Il soupira en passant ça main dans son cou.

_ Je vais faire cours, je te propose un marché. Puisque j'ai déjà eu affaire à un cas comme le tien il y a quelques années je sais que tu ne mens pas. Et je sais également que tu as du potentiel. Ma proposition est la suivante : tu peux faire parti de l'Akatsuki, nous avons les moyens de te rendre puissante, grâce à l'énorme quantité de chakra que possèdent les ''voyageurs'' comme toi. Alors ? Que réponds-tu ?****

_ Que vous n'avez pas parlé de ce qui ce passe si je refuse, répondit Fumi au tac au tac.

_ Pourquoi tu le demande ? répliqua-t-il.

_ Ca m'intéresse.****

_ Tu compte refuser ?****

_ C'est toujours bon de connaitre les différents replis possibles.****

_ Tu meures.****

_ Fichtre, je suis terrifié !****

_ Tu devrais, je suis sérieux.****

_ Moi aussi.****

_ Donc tu refuse ?****

_ Non, j'accepte ! Souffla-t-elle d'un air exaspéré. De toute façons ou voulez vous que j'aille ? Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, je ne peux pas non plus débarquer dans une ville en sortant : Eh salut ! J'ai fais un voyage inter dimensionnel, vous pouvez m'aider ? Donc oui, j'accepte de faire partie de votre organisation mais si j'ai des doutes quand vous affirmez que je vais contribuer a vous aider.

_ Si tu n'es pas doué en combat on pourra toujours te reconvertir en porte parole, tu m'as l'ai d'avoir la langue bien pendant alors que pour le moment tu n'es rien, ironisa Pein. Bien, je maintenant que tout est clair je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

Il sortit de la pièce et commença a partir vers son bureau quand il entendit Fumi lancer :

Au pire je sais aussi classer la paperasse et tenir une compta !**  
**  
Il sourit discrètement et continua son chemin en songeant que cette fille était bien partit pour gagner sa place au sein de l'Akatsuki.  
Dans la chambre, Konan proposa alors à Fumi de prendre une douche et d'aller manger un bout. Celle-ci accepta avec joie et en profita pour lui demander quelques infos sur l'organisation a laquelle elle venait d'adhérer. Elle apprit qu'il y avait onze membres, maintenant douze, et que la plupart était fou.

Tu as déjà eu un petit apperçu de l'ambiance avec Hidan et Kakuzu, rajouta-t-elle.

_ Ah ouai, Mr. Pervers et Mr. Grincheux, plaisanta Fumi. Moi je les ai trouvé marrant, même si j'ai failli me faire trancher la gorge et que l'on m'ait qualifié de marrante.****

_ En quoi c'est mal d'être qualifié de marrante ?****

_ Quand on use toute son ironie pour se foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un c'est agacent de voir qu'il trouve ça ''marrant''. Mais bon, ça c'est mon point de vu, il n'est pas très normal, déclara la bouclée.

_ Moi je trouve que tu es très courageuse pour réagir comme ça face aux difficultés.****

_ Ah bon ? Sa ne me demande pas d'effort particulier, il suffit de laisser son coté ironique s'exprimer et le tour est joué, moi sa me soulage de dire se que je pense.

Après que Fumi se fut lavé et habillé, Konan la mena à la cuisine. Celle-ci était pleine a craquer, ou du moins, il y avait beaucoup de mondes et surtout beaucoup de bruit. Un blond courrait après le garçons masqué aperçu lors de l'arrivé de Fumi tandis qu'un homme ressemblant plus a un requin qu'a un humain éclaté de rire devant ce spectacle. Un homme aux cheveux rouges discutait avec un ... buisson ? Kakuzu discutait avec Hidan, bien qu'Hidan ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et jetait des regards courroucé un peu partout dans la pièce.  
A eux tous ils faisaient tellement de bruit qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivé de Konan et de la nouvelle recrue. Le garçon masqué se mit à pousser des hurlements quand le blond réussit a l'attraper, mais avant qu'il n'ait pus le frapper, Konan s'éclaircit la gorge et s'exclama :

Je peux vous aider peut-être ?!

Tous se figèrent et la regardèrent avec des yeux horrifié. Mais juste après ils remarquèrent la bouclée, qui était un peu en retrait, et les questions fusèrent de toute part :

Qui c'est ?****

_ Elle fout quoi ici ?****

_ Je peux la bouffer ?****

_ Comment tu t'appel ?****

_ Silence ! s'écria Konan, c'est Fumi Haru, et désormais elle est la douzième membre de l'Akatsuki, et le premier qui fait un geste déplacé envers elle aura affaire a moi compris ? Nemu, viens je vais te présenter les membres : Alors il y a Deidara, le blond, Tobi, avec le masque, Zetsu, l'homme plante, Sasori, avec les cheveux rouges, Kisame, le mi homme mi requin, tu connais déjà Hidan et Kakuzu, il manque deux autres membres, mais tu ne devrais pas tarder a les rencontrer.****

_ Euh... Désolé à l' avance les gars, mais j'ai déjà du mal à me souvenir de ma pointure de pieds alors je vais mettre du temps à me souvenir de vos nom, déclara Fumi.

_ Pas grave, tant que tu m'appel pas sardine comme certain... affirma Kisame.

_ Sache à l'avance que je suis un mec compris ?! S'exclama Deidara, c'est tous ce que je demande !****

_ Euh ... compris, répondit Fumi avec un discret sourire ironique.

_ Enchanté demoiselle, Rien a faire dégage ! Pesta Zetsu.

Fumi resta figé un instant devant ce drôle de personnage, puis finalement, demanda :

Je dois écouter quel parti ? La gentille ou l'emmerdeuse ?****

_ La gentil, répondit Sasori, l'emmerdeuse considère la comme un fond sonore.****

_ Ok

A ce moment là, il y eut un petit bruit, mais audible pour tous. Tous furent légèrement surpris, puis Sasori déclara d'une voix gêné :

Je crois qu'au lieu de la déranger on devrait plutôt lui faire de la place à table...****

_ Ouai, désolé on ne pensait pas que t'avais faim, rigola Kisame.

_ La plupart du temps, quand une personne va dans une cuisine, ce n'est pas pour faire du tricot, ironisa la nouvelle.****

_ Mais c'est que t'a du répondant ma p'tite, railla Deidara.

_ Quand on sait parler, autant que ça soit pas pour rien, répliqua Fumi. Mais hélas, les mots ne remplisse pas l'estomac donc si vous avez pitié de moi vous me donnerez à manger avant le 33 de ce mois je vous pris.****

_ Je croyais que tu ne prenais pas de petit déjeuner, ricana Hidan.

_ Passe une semaine sans bouffer et ensuite revient me dire ça.****

_ Tu veux quoi ? interrogea Konan.

_ Ca dépend, y'a quoi ? D'avance, sache que le thé me donne des boutons rien qu'a l'odeur.****

_ J'ai des fruit, seule aliments que cette bande de morfale ne touche pas, du pain, du riz et d'autre chose.****

_ T'as des pommes ?****

_ Oui, t'en veut combien ?****

_ Une seule devrait suffire.****

_ Tu es sur ? Comme tu l'as dit, ça fait une semaine que tu n'as rien avalé.****

_ Justement, argumenta Fumi, si je mange beaucoup maintenant je vais tout rendre, et se sera pas jolie jolie à voir.****

_ Epargne nous les détails je te pris, répliqua Sasori.

_ Tiens, s'exclama Konan en lui lançant sa pomme, au faite Kisame, ils sont ou tes deux coéquipier ?****

_ Ils devraient plus tarder... répondit l'homme requin, d'ailleurs je les entends qui arrivent. ****

_ Qui sont les deux derniers membres ? Interrogea Fumi.

_ Salut la compagnie !!! S'exclama une jeune femme en entrant dans la salle. Alors ça gazouille ?

Fumi se figea brusquement en écrasant sa pomme dans sa main.

_Non... c'est impossible !_


	8. Chapitre 7

Désolé pour ce cour chapitre, mais bon, une fois de plus je préserve mon suspens ;p

_____

Chapitre 7 : Sa commence bien…

_____

Il y eut un grand silence. La nouvelle arrivante était blonde et avait de grands yeux bleus écarquillé sous l'effet de la surprise. Les autres membres regardaient alternativement Fumi et la blonde. Cette première serrait convulsivement les restes de pommes dont le jus tachait le sol de la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard un homme bruns avec des yeux noires entra a son tour, mais la bouclée le remarqua à peine.  
Soudain, la blonde eut un grand sourire et se jeta dans les bras du nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki avec des yeux brillants de joie et d'incrédulité heureuse. Fumi restait immobile durant quelques instants, puis tapota la blonde avec gaucherie.

**Fumi ! Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?! Qu'est ce que je suis heureuse ! C'est un miracle ! Un magnifique miracle ! Tu te souviens de moi ?**

_ **Comment oublier une blonde surexcité ? Même si on peut dire que ces six années t'ont changé, on peut dire que c'est finis la Jun qui se plaignait d'être une planche a pain !** déclara soudain Fumi , un grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

_** C'est vrai ? Je m'en été pas rendu compte...** s'étonna Jun avec le rouge lui montant aux joues. **Toi aussi t'a changé ! Mais ou est passé la Fumi qui râlait à cause de ses cheveux trop ondulés ?**

_ **Je lui ai pété la gueule et l'ai enfermé dans un placard **! ria Fumi. **Contente de te revoir blondine !**

_ **Moi aussi rouquine !**

_ **Vous vous connaissez ?** demanda alors Sasori.

_ **Ouai, c'est ma meilleurs pote,** clama joyeusement Fumi.

_ **Certes, **soupira Sasori, **et d'ou vous vous connaissez ?**

_ **Mêle toi de ton cul et laisse moi m'occuper du mien ! **ricana Nemu.

_ **Rectification, y'a certaine choses qui ne changeront jamais chez toi.** Déclara Jun en éclatant de rire. **Au fait, je te présente Itachi !**

**_ Yo !**

**_ Enchanté** répondit Itachi

_Oula, il n'a pas l'air très bavard... Mais franchement je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle soit amoureuse de ce type._

Soudain Fumi sursauta en se rappelant d'un certain soir et son visage se voila. 6 ans plus tôt, le soir du réveillon, elle avait dit quelque chose d'horrible à sa meilleur ami, et ne l'avait plus revu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le soir du réveillon, pour deux mots stupides, elle avait perdu plus qu'elle ne s'en doutait.

**Je suis vraiment désolé,** murmura Fumi d'une voix amère,** pour tout ce que j'ai dis je m'excuse...**

_ **Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?** s'exclama Jun,** t'a aucune raison de t'excuser !**

_ **Oh si... croit moi que j'en ai des raisons de m'excuser.**

La voix de Fumi été soudainement devenu sombre et persifflante. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Jun eut l'air stupéfaite. Fumi se leva alors comme si de rien été et s'étira.

**Bref, ou est la serpillère ? J'ai foutu de la pomme partout.**

_ **Laisse je m'en occupe**, répondit Konan,** tu veux une autre pomme peut être ?**

_ **Ouai, je ferais gaffe cette fois ! La pauvre petite pomme, elle avait rien fait de mal en plus,** plaisanta Fumi , puis elle croqua dans une autre pomme.

_ **J'ai l'impression que Zetsu n'est plus seul,** commenta Deidara

_ **Comment ça ? Je t'emmerde !** demanda/répliqua Zetsu

_ **On a une deuxième schysophrène...** répondit le blond

_ **Toi tu te tais l'androgyne !** le taquina Jun.

_** L'androgyne il t'emmerde.**

_ **Vous avez été mis au courant des changements d'équipe ?** demanda alors Kakuzu.

_ **Non ? Lesquels ?** demanda Kisame.

_ **Je suis obligé de faire équipe avec toi la poiscaille, Hidan doit entrainer la nouvelle et Pein veut pas avoir Jun sur le dos,** déclara Kakuzu en jeta un regard noir a Fumi.

**  
_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut ?** claironna Fumi en regardant ailleurs. **Mais moi je n'ai rien fait donc pas besoin de culpabilisé pour un vieux shnock...**

**_ T'a finis de bouffé ?** demanda alors Hidan, **si c'est le cas ramènes toi qu'on commence l'entrainement.**

**_ Chef oui chef, **répliqua-t-elle avec un air exaspéré. **Bye Jun, on se revoit très bientôt pour que tu me déballe toute ta vie !**

Et elle parti en trottinant a la suite de son nouveau sensei. Le sensei d'ailleurs, marchait un peu trop vite, se qui fait que Fumi devait courir pour ne pas le perdre de vu.

**Putain mais tu veux me semer ou quoi ?** Souffla Fumi.

_ **Si tu veux survivre ici, va falloir être un peu plus endurante que çà...** répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

_ **Endurante ? Pouah ! A quoi ça serre ? Je n'aime pas les efforts inutile du style courir en rond pendant un quart d'heure pour faire plaisir a un type sadique qui adore me voir agoniser. En plus je suis plus douée en sprint moi et...**

_ **Tu cours et tu la ferme !** la coupa Hidan.

_ **Pff...** soupira Fumi, mais elle obéit néanmoins.

Et donc Fumi se mit a trottiner à contre cœur. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement transpirer, et le sport n'avait jamais été source de plaisir pour elle. Alors elle se contentait de faire le strict minimum et laissait ensuite son talent d'actrice faire le reste. Elle avait ainsi séché plus de court de sport qu'elle n'en avait fait. Oh non pas qu'elle fut une excellente actrice, mais simuler une cheville foulée ou un muscle claqué n'était pas bien dur. Hélas, maintenant comme l'avait si bien dit Hidan, il ne s'agissait plus de simple chiffre sur un bout de papier mais de sa survie dans un monde de taré donc elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sa prof de sport aurait été fière d'elle, car elle fit une prestation deux fois meilleure à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Dommage pour elle, Hidan ne sembla pas y voir un grand effort de sa part car il lui demanda d'accélérer le rythme. Ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle était une littéraire et non pas une sportive. Mais elle accéléra quand même le rythme au pris d'un grand effort de volonté. Elle se mit alors à réciter l'hymne français dans sa tête pour ne plus penser aux divers points de coté qui lui tenaillait les cotes.

_Allons ! Enfants de la Patrie !  
Le jour de gloire est arrivé !  
Contre nous de la tyrannie,  
L'étendard sanglant est levé !  
L'étendard sanglant est levé !  
Entendez-vous dans les campagnes  
Mugir ces féroces soldats ?  
Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras  
Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes_

_Aux armes, citoyens !  
Formez vos bataillons !  
Marchons, marchons !  
Qu'un sang impur...  
Abreuve nos sillons !_

**Tu ralentis !** s'écria Hidan, visiblement ravi de la voire transpirer ainsi.

_ J**e... t'emmerde... tu viens ... de me casser... dans mon délire...**dit-t-elle avec difficulté.

**  
_ Ah oui ? Et lequel ?**

**_ Je récite... l'hymne français... et tu m'interromps !**

Elle courrait depuis plus d'une heure et on aurait plus dit qu'elle rampait désormais. Étrangement, elle avait tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais là, elle ne pensait pas vraiment a son nouveau records mais a une douche bien froide pour la refroidir un peu. Mais apparemment, son professeur attitré voulait la tuer dès le premier jour parce qu'il lui envoya une flopée de kunai sans lui laissait reprendre son souffle. Pendant une seconde elle regarda les couteaux foncer vers elle avec un air bête, puis, e ressaisissant, elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête... Elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée sous l'œil surpris de son professeur qui, le temps de comprendre se qu'il venait d'arriver, éclata de rire. Pendant ce temps, Fumi, qui était exténué, trébucha et se ramassa par terre avec un petit cri, ce qui amusa encore plus Hidan qui s'écroula par terre en ricanant. Le kunai se plantèrent dans le mur d'en face et s'y enfoncèrent profondément sous l'œil horrifié de Fumi qui se releva avec peine et fonça furieusement sur son professeur hilard.

**Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?** s'écria-t-elle.

_ **Putain ... c'été trop tordent... de te voir courir comme ça ...** dit il entre deux éclat de rire.

**  
_ J'ai fait le premier truc qui m'est venu en tête**, protesta-t-elle en pouffant malgré elle. **J'avoue que c'été plutôt bête mais de la a te foutre de ma gueule comme ça !**

_ **Désolé**... dit il en continuant a rire. **Mais imagine la scène...**

**_ ... bon d'accord, ça a dut être comique ...Mais ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit ceci ?**

**_ Dit quoi ?**

_** Quand on se fout de la gueule d'une femme on est prié de le faire sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ! **déclara-t-elle d'une voix joyeusement sadique avant de lui donner un coup de pied aux cotes, profitant ainsi qu'il soit par terre. **Non mais ! Je n'irais pas jusqu'à demander de la galanterie, mais je n'accepte pas la goujaterie pour autant !**

_ **C'été un coup de pied ça ! ? J'ai rien sentis, **répliqua Hidan.

_ **Comme on dit c'est l'intention qui compte**, siffla-t-elle.

_ **Je dérange ?** demanda alors une voix amusée.

Fumi se retourna vers la porte pour se retrouver face à Deidara, le garçon blond. Vu son expression il devait être là depuis un petit bout de temps. Hidan se redressa, son fou rire ayant cessé, et alla récupérer ses kunais. Fumi lui jeta un regard vif ou l'ont pouvait lire qu'elle n'en avait pas finit avec lui, et Hidan haussa ironiquement les épaules avec l'air de dire : ramène toi je t'attends !  
Elle répondit alors tranquillement :

**Pas vraiment, je suppose que tu nous a même rendu service, j'ai l'impression que ça aurait pu continuer comme ça un petit bout de temps**.

_ **De rien**, sourit Deidara, au plaisir de rendre service. **Alors Hidan ? On tyrannise la nouvelle ?**

_ **Nan**, répondit alors Fumi en trainant sur ce mot, **il ne me tyrannise pas voyons, il me torture ! La différence est certes subtile, mais elle est là quand même.**

_ **Si elle se battait aussi bien qu'elle brasse de l'air elle serait super forte**, ironisa Hidan.

_ **Si t'est aussi puissant que con alors tu dois avoir le monde à tes pieds**, rétorqua la rouquine.

_ **La demoiselle marque un point, **s'esclaffa Deidara.

_ **Pff,** râla le professeur, t**'a qu'a t'occuper de son entrainement si tu l'aime tant que ça !  
**

_ **Mais c'est qu'on est susceptible**, s'exclama Fumi, **Tu veux que je te face un câlin pour me faire pardonner ?** Rajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

_ **Si gentiment proposé, je ne vais pas me gêner ! **Ricana Hidan en prenant dans ses bras une Fumi outrée qu'il ait osé la prendre au mot mais trop surprise pour réagir.

_ **Eh bien...** soupira Deidara en partant, c**'est bien parti pour que les prochain moi soit animés...**

_Invoquer sa postérité,  
c'est faire un discours aux asticots_


	9. Chapitre 8

_J'y crois pas… Il a osé ! Il va me le payer !!!_

Fumi se mit à serrer les poings tandis que Hidan la serrait dans ses bras. Il affichait un air satisfait de sa vengeance puérile et en profitait au maximum. Se sachant immortel il ne se méfiait absolument pas de la « petite » Fumi et ricanait intérieurement en pensant au futur vain essai de vengeance qu'elle pourrait employer contre lui. On pouvait dire que le « gentil » Hidan qui veillait sur Fumi lors de son coma avait définitivement disparu pour laissait place à un Hidan plus salop que jamais.

**« Bin alors ?** Ricana-t-il, **on sait plus quoi dire hein ?**

Fumi ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle s'évertua d'abord à reprendre son calme avant de lui répondre d'un ton anodin :

_ **Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça…**

**_ A quoi ?** demanda Hidan

_ **A autant d'idiotie,** jeta-t-elle comme si elle voyait la scène de loin au lieu de la vivre.

_ **Allé…** lança-t-il, **avoue que t'aime ça ! Aucune fille ne résiste à des bras aussi virils que les miens !**

_ **Qu'est ce que je disais ? Aucune subtilité **» répliqua-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup de pied la ou ça fait mal.

Tandis qu'il s'écroulait par terre en beuglant des insanités, Fumi ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder et partit d'un pas royale. A ce moment, elle rencontra Jun qui se précipitait pour voir d'où venait tout le boucan entendu. Quand Fumi lui expliqua la situation avec un air mi-satisfait mi-colérique Jun éclata de rire et l'invita dans le jardin, qui n'était pas vraiment un jardin mais un terrain d'entrainement à l'extérieur mais bref. Elles s'assirent toutes deux dans l'herbe et regardèrent silencieusement les nuages. Elles restèrent comme ça un long moment, prenant le temps de se réhabituer l'une à l'autre. Peu à peu, leur ancienne complicité se réinstalla en elles, et chacune souri. Et alors, Jun pris la parole.

« **Il y a six ans, je me suis réveillé sous un ciel pareil à celui d'aujourd'hui. C'est la première chose dont je me souvienne. Ma première pensée a été : que c'est agréable ! Je suis restait allongé pendant longtemps. J'ai profité de cette instant de répit comme d'autre profite d'une trêve après de long moi de guerre. Mais j'ai finis par me redresser, et à ce moment seulement je me suis sentit triste. J'ai un peu honte d'avouer que je n'ai pas tout de suite pensé a ce que toi tu ressentirais. Je me suis surtout concentré sur ce que moi je ressentais, et ça m'a occupé pendant un an si ce n'est plus. J'ai rencontré l'Akatsuki, et je me suis entiché de chacun des membres. C'est vrai qu'à première vue ils paraissent antipathiques, mais ils sont gentils. Ils m'ont accepté, et Pein m'a écouté quand je lui ai raconté d'où je venais. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que toi, tu étais seule. Pourtant, on ne peu pas dire que j'ai regrettais d'être la. Je me suis même dit que tu t'en sortirais certainement très bien toute seul, après tout, c'est toi qui a passé toute ta vie et chercher la solitude… Et puis, je suis tombé amoureuse, ça ne doit pas t'étonné d'ailleurs ! Mais pour la première fois, c'était réciproque, et ça l'est toujours. Je suis devenue super forte en plus ! **Elle ria, ** je passe d'un sujet à l'autre sans même faire de lien ! Bref, je suis heureuse. »**

Le silence fut de nouveau. La brise souffla pendant que chacune se plongeait dans ses pensés. Se fut ensuite Fumi qui parla :

« ** On ne peu pas dire que j'ai eu autant de courage. Après notre dispute, je suis allé errer dans les rues. Il pleuvait, j'étais trempé, mais j'ai marché ainsi pendant des heures. Quand finalement, au matin, je suis rentré, j'ai tout de suite vu que tu n'étais pas la. Je me suis dit que tu avais du sortir te défouler aussi. Les jours ont passés, et je me suis mise à m'angoisser. Et un matin, je me suis levé, et j'ai couru jusque chez ce garçon dont tu étais amoureuse à l'époque et qui t'avais brisé le cœur. Je n'ai pas réfléchie, pas vraiment, et quand il m'a ouvert et que j'ai entendu derrière lui le roucoulement d'une nouvelle conquête, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je l'ai empoigné par le col et je lui ai hurlé de me dire ou tu étais. Quand il m'a dit avec un air désintéressé qu'il n'en savait rien, je lui ai cogné le crane contre le mur et je lui ai décroché un revers qui lui a brisé la mâchoire. Ensuite je suis partie. J'ai appelé la police et des recherches ont été lancées, mais tu n'as jamais réapparu. J'ai continué ma vie, je me suis plongé dans les études et je me suis mis à écrire. Un an après ta disparition, je décrochais l'oscar du meilleur livre et on m'achetait les droits pour faire un film dessue. Je me suis plongé dans une routine, et chaque jour ou je me réveillais en sachant se que je ferais chaque minute de ma journée me conforté dans ma nouvelle idée du bonheur. Et un matin, je me suis réveillé, et je t'ai aperçu. Un peu plus tard, je me réveillais de nouveau mais dans une foret. Et la je me suis dit : faite que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que ma routine soit intacte. Et la, j'ai rencontré deux type bizzard, l'un manquant totalement de subtilité, l'autre aussi aimable qu'une pince à linge, qui m'on mené jusqu'à un type qui, je l'espérais, me libèrerais enfin de mes souffrance. Mais j'aurai aussi bien pu demander à une bonne sœur de faire un streap-teese. Bref, me voila, et je suis plutôt contente d'être vivante finalement. »**

Elles revinrent a leur point de départ, c'est dire, le silence. Pour certain, ce silence aurait été oppressant, et ils auraient certainement essayé de comblé le vide. Mais dans le cas présent, ce silence était agréable. Au loin, on entendait le pépiement des oiseaux. Elles auraient fini par s'endormir si à ce moment là un certain blondinet n'était pas passé a travers le mur pour s'écraser à deux pas des jeunes filles.

Fumi lança d'un air septique :

**« Toujours vivant ?**

**_ Ouai … **toussa Deidara**, mais de justesse.**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? **demanda Jun

**_ J'expérimente…**

**_ Ah… Je comprends mieux…**

**_ Comment ça ? **Questionna Fumi.

**_ Deidara aime beaucoup les explosions, **répondit Jun.

_** Je suis un artiste !**

**_ Le jour ou tu te sera cramé la cervelle a cause d'une explosion qui aura mal tournée tu dira plus ça, **répliqua la blonde.

**_ Ne dit pas ça voyons, **intervint Fumi, **ne fais pas comme si un bon feu d'artifice te laisse de glace !**

**_ Toi aussi tu aimes les explosions ? **demanda alors Deidara, le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

**_ Ouai, surtout quand c'est une explosion nucléaire genre Hiroshima. J'adore les champignons radioactifs que ça fait. Ou encore Pompéi, avec sa spectaculaire éruption volcanique qui recouvra de cendres brulantes toutes la ville.**

**_ Espèce de terroriste, **pouffa Jun.

**_ Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?** s'exclama alors Deidara en lui prenant la main.

**_ Euh… Non merci, j'aime ma liberté de célibataire endurci, ** expliqua Fumi.

**_ Dommage.** Soupira le blond en se relevant et en se dépoussiérant, **je suppose que j'ai raté ma chance. Ah Hidan a de la chance.**

**_ Nyé ? **S'étrangla Fumi, ** mais de quoi tu parle ?**

**_ Roh, fais pas l'innocente, ça ce voit que c'est le grand amour entre toi et lui !**

**_ … Je crois que le choque t'a causé une trop grande perte de neurones.**

**_ Me dit pas que tu ne ressens rien pour lui quand même ?**

**_ Désolé mais je le connais que depuis deux jours, et même si il est plutôt marrant, je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber amoureuse alors sort toi cette idée de la tête tout de suite ! **s'écria la rouquine.

**_ Mais oui c'est ça, ** la charia Jun

**_ Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus Jun !**

**_ Mais je ne raterais pour rien au monde l'occasion de te trouver enfin un petit ami ! **répliqua son amie. ** Depuis le temps que je t'en cherche un !**

**_ C'est très gentil de ta part de te soucier de **_**ma**_** vie sentimentale, mais comme je viens de le dire c'est **_**ma**_** vie sentimentale ! **Rétorqua Fumi avec un air boudeur.

**_ De ton **_**absence **_**de vie sentimentale tu veux dire !**Corrigea Jun en appuyant sur le mot absence.

**_ Il n'empêche que ça me regarde !**

**_ Je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire de si tôt ma vieille !**

**_ S'pèce de sale perverse ! **

**_ Merci du compliment, mais c'est toi qui est trop chaste ! »**

Deidara assistait à cet échange cordial avec un air hilare. Les deux jeunes filles venaient, en l'espace de quelques secondes, de passer de l'état de meilleurs amies a l'état d'ennemi s'évertuant a brisé les défenses de l'autre. Et pourtant, malgré ça, on pouvait sentir qu'elles s'amusaient comme des enfants, voyant en cette bataille puérile un jeu bien plus intéressant que n'importe quel autre.

Soudain, un hurlement rageur vint interrompre la dispute amicale et Fumi afficha instantanément l'expression d'une gamine prise en faute avant de regarder ailleurs, se découvrant alors un intérêt inattendu pour la botanique et prétexta vouloir aller cueillir des fleurs avant de s'enfuir vers la forêt.

Juste après qu'elle eut disparu sous le couvert des arbres, Hidan surgit dans le jardin et leur demanda en hurlant ou été cette « sale merdeuse » avant de partir sans attendre la réponse.

Deidara et Jun s'entre regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Cette dernière demanda alors à l'autre de retrouver Fumi prétextant qu'Itachi devait l'attendre pour leur entrainement et qu'elle était en retard. Le blond accepta et partit a sa recherche en ricanant toujours de la scène d'il y a peu.

Il la retrouva aisément. Prudente, elle avait évité de s'éloigné trop de la lisière, faisant autant confiance à son sens de l'orientation qu'une pierre est expressive. Elle s'était agenouillée et regardait fixement devant elle. La gravité de son expression étonna Deidara, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle passe ainsi du rire au silence.

Il fut encore plus surpris quand il l'entendit parler toute seule. D'une voix grave et amère, qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait elle déclara :

**« Salut, j'ai fait pas mal d'étude et j'en connais des dieux, mais je ne sais pas auquel je dois m'adresser, alors je vais m'adresser a vous tous, qui sait, peut être que l'un d'entre vous aura la générosité de me répondre… Bref, je voulais juste vous demander un énorme service, s'il vous plait, faites que ce coup si je ne foute pas tout en l'air ! C'est vrai quoi ! Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais si on ne me file pas un coup de main je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Ouai je sais, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie a détruire volontairement toute les chances que vous mettiez sur mon chemin, mais j'avoue que c'était une belle connerie. Je ne vais pas vous demandez la lune, tout se que je veux, c'est d'avoir la force de pas tout faire cafouiller. Soyez cool s'il vous plait. Merci. **Elle se releva en s'étirant et dit d'une voix ironique, ** voila que je me mets à parler toute seule dans une forêt maintenant ! Et bah dites donc, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge ! **

**_ Alors on parle aux fleurs maintenant ? **Intervint alors Deidara comme si de rien était. **Au pire si tu ne trouve personne tu pourras toujours finir avec Zetsu !**

**_ Mais c'est une manie chez vous de surgir silencieusement comme ça derrière les gens ?! **s'écria Fumi, une main sur le cœur, **je suis sensible et j'ai un cœur fragile moi !**

**_ Ouai ouai ouai, ramène toi comme j'ai l'impression que pour le moment Hidan n'est pas disposé à t'entrainer j'accepte de filer quelque conseils, mais avant ça t'a intérêt à prendre une douche ! Tu pues la transpiration à 3 kilomètre a la ronde !**

**_ Charmant… **marmonna-t-elle, ** ok merci, j'y vais de ce pas si quelqu'un a la bonté de m'indiquer la direction de la salle de bain !**

**_ Suis moi, je connais le chemin.**

**_ Encore heureux… »**

**

* * *

  
**

_Salut ! Je tien a remercier tout le monde pour leur review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis aussi désolé si l'ironie de Fumi se relâche parfois, également j'admets qu'elle a un peu le monopole de l'attention… Mais qu'y puis-je si l'inspiration me vient comme telle ?_

_Bref … j'ai tout dit pour le moment je crois… ah oui ! Tant que j'y pense, Fumi veut dire littérature en japonais, c'est plutôt ironique comme nom. _

_ENCORE MERCI 3_

_PS: Encore désolé par ce que ce chapitre aussi est court ... T_T Pas taper!  
_


	10. Chapitre 9

Dans les couloirs du QG de l'Akatsuki, Fumi suivait Deidara en essayant de se souvenir de tous les tours et les détours de l'antre sombre. Et croyez moi que ce n'est pas évident, même avec une mémoire exceptionnel. Finalement, le blond s'arrêta devant une porte et s'écarta en lui disant qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Fumi le remercia donc et entra en fermant la porte à clef, par précaution.

Elle engloba du regard la pièce et chercha une serviette. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une armoire au font de la pièce, juste à coté de la cabine de douche. Elle s'en approcha, mais son regard tomba sur le miroir du mur à sa droite. Pour peu, elle fut resté bouche bée face à son reflet.

_C'est moi ça ? Non… impossible… Je n'ai pas put changer autant ?_

Ses cheveux semblaient plus flamboyant, plus rouges qu'oranges. Son visage avait pris une expression un peu plus vivante, c'était d'ailleurs celui la le plus grand changement. Pendant longtemps elle avait trainé derrière elle une expression morne et indifférente. Pas toute sa vie bien sur… Depuis la disparition de Jun. Et la, elle se voyait plus vive qu'elle ne l'avait jamais était. C'était un peu comme si ça vie reprenais la ou la disparition de Jun l'avait laissé. C'était bien non ?

…

Mais alors pourquoi ce sentait elle si pathétique ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression de vide en elle ?

_Par ce que c'est vrai. Je suis pathétique et ma vie n'a aucun sens… D'ailleurs je l'ai toujours su non ? Que ma vie… que la vie n'a aucun sens. Si elle avait un sens alors en regardant mon avenir ne devrais-pas voir quelque chose ? Autre chose qu'une pâle lumière orangée ? _

Elle faisait les cent pas, voyants autres choses que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Remuant en elle tous ce qu'il y avait de sombres et de persifflant. Cette part d'elle qui haïssait la vie, et qui applaudissait toutes ses défaites et ses faux espoirs. Cette part d'elle qui lui avait ôté tous sens a sa vie, mais qui l'avait aidé à survivre à ces défaites. Soudain, elle se figea au milieu de la pièce.

** Merde… Je récidive ! Fichu miroir !**

Elle changea alors totalement de comportement. Reprenant la mentalité écervelée sans autre procès. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir l'armoire et y trouva des serviettes et des vêtements propres. Elle se dévêtit et entra dans le compartiment de douche avant de faire couler un puissant jet d'eau chaude.

Jun entra alors dans une salle d'entrainement plus petite que celle ou Hidan avait « entrainé » ou semblait l'attendre Itachi, le grand type brun que Fumi avait qualifié de peu loquace. A son entré précipité, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit d'une voix neutre :

** Tu est n retard.**

**_ Désolé**, répondit-elle, ** j'ai croisé Fumi dans le couloire, on a parlé et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave… **souffla-t-il,** mais j'espère que ça présence ne va pas te déconcentrer, déjà que tu a tendance à être distraite…**

**_ Hé ! **protesta-t-elle, **j'ai fait des progrès ! Qui c'est qui a réussi toute seule une mission de rang S ?**

**_ Si tu est distraite tu sera un fardeau. »**

Jun accueillit le choque avec un air ébahi tandi que Itachi se crispait légèrement. Elle redressa la tête et déclara farouchement :

« **Je ne sais pas ce qui te mets de cette humeur, mais si je suis vraiment un fardeau alors laisse tomber cet entrainement ! Je me débrouillerais toute seule !**

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.**

**_ Tu n'a peut être pas remarqué, mais ta réplique m'a blessée. Alors si vraiment tu a des sentiments pour moi ais au moins l'air désolé !**

**_ Tu sais très bien l'étendue de mes sentiments pour toi.**

**_ Des fois j'ai des doutes ! Si tu arrêtais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'afficher cet air neutre et glacial ?! J'essai sincèrement de me contenter de cette partie la de toi, même si je sais que tu es capable de donner beaucoup plus ! Tu n'es pas face à un juge ! Je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou pour me moquer de toi ! C'est pour ça que ton frère te hait autant ! Par ce que tu refuse de montrer ton humanité ! »**

Suite à ces paroles elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Itachi se figea et son regard devint implacable. Il ne lui jeta même pas un regard, et sortit de la pièce sans une parole.

Jun resta seule, le sang glacé dans ses veines. Elle était allée trop loin. Elle venait de perdre en quelques secondes le peu de confiance qu'elle avait réussi à acquérir en plusieurs années. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dût dire ça. Elle avait cédé à une impulsion, et elle en ressentait le gout amer dans sa bouche, et dont l'odeur écœurante emplissaient les narines. Mais comment pouvait-il restait ainsi de glace ? Pourquoi refusait-il ainsi de laisser transparaitre ne serait-ce qu'une émotion ?

**« Jun ? **L'interpela alors une voix. **Eh Jun ! Sa va ? T'es pâle comme une morte ! »**

Elle resta sans réponse et continua à fixer quelques obscures formes en face d'elle. Elle l'avait perdu…

**« Jun ! Et puis merde tu me laisse pas le choix ! »**

Alors, on la gifla. Cela eut l'effet escompté, et elle s'exclama en criant plus qu'il ne le faudrait :

« **Non mais ça va pas ?! Deidara ! Ca fait mal !**

**_ T'avais qu'a répondre au lieu de fixer le mur ! **répliqua le blond. ** Qu'est ce que t'a ?**

**_ Rien…Ce n'est rien,** soupira-t-elle. **Et toi ? Elle est ou Fumi ?**

**_ Prend une douche, **répliqua-t-il en se bouchant le nez avec un air dégouté.** Je serais Hidan j'aurai honte de faire autant transpirer une aussi jolie jeune fille !**

**_ A par ce que si elle avait était laide il aurait put ? **répliqua-t-elle avec humeur.

_** C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, **râla-t-il, **Il s'est passé quoi ? T'a tes règles pour être d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?**

**_ Non, **répliqua-t-elle, **sa ne te regarde pas !**

**_ Allé, raconte tout a ton androgyne. Il t'a plaqué c'est ça ? » **Plaisanta-t-il.

Autant dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à taper si juste. A ce moment là, Jun laissa échapper un hoquet. Puis un autre. Elle fini par éclater en sanglot sous les yeux effaré de Deidara.

**« Il a pas fait ça ?! **

**_ Si…**sanglota-t-elle en reniflant.

_ **Le salaud !** s'écria-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, ** t'en fait pas, on va arranger ça. Je suis sur que c'est qu'un malentendu.**

**_ Non… Je lui ai dit exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire, maintenant il me déteste ! **Pleura-t-elle.

_** Je suis sur que ça finira par s'arranger… N'abandonne pas ! »**

Derrière la porte, Fumi serra les poings.

_Ca ne changera jamais… Tous des ordures ! Ils ne la méritent pas…_

Et tandis que Jun déverser toute sa peine sur Deidara, une aura sombre et ténébreuse s'enveloppa autour de Fumi, qui suffoquait de rage.

A la haine, on répond par la haine.

Mais à la peine, comment devons nous répondre ?

Et de nouveaux mon chapitre se démarque par sa longueur très réduite u_u

Désolé tout le monde, mais je tiens à mon suspens XDDDDD


	11. Chapitre 10

L'entrainement repris. Jun était partit mine de rien dès que Fumi avais franchis la porte et Deidara lui avait fait commencer un entrainement-spécial-made-by-Dei' qui était beaucoup moins violent que celui de Hidan, mais tout aussi épuisant. Pourtant Fumi, loin d'être découragé, redoubla d'ardeur avec une énergie nouvelle. Elle ne se plaignit jamais, et se releva après chaque chute. Deidara eut du mal à comprendre ce regain d'énergie, et s'interrogea sur l'origine de cette nouvelle volonté, aussi dur que le fer, mais la réponse ne lui vint que le soir, lors du repas commun.

Junn'était pas présente, elle avait prétexté un manque d'appétit et la volonté de s'entrainer, même si Deidara savais parfaitement que c'été pour ne pas croiser un certain brun qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Fumi avait pris sa… troisième douche de la journée… Elle avait l'air plutôt détendu et plaisantait avec Deidara sur le chemin de la salle à manger, mais quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce et qu'elle vit Itachi impassible, elle serra les poings et lui jeta un regard mauvais. C'est en interceptant ce regard que Deidara compris quelle était la nouvelle motivation de Fumi.

Finalement, tous allèrent s'assoir et dinèrent dans un relatif silence. On sentait une certaine tension dans la salle. Les sources étaient multiples et variés. Il y avait tout d'abords les regards sombres de Fumi dirigé contre Itachi, les ondes d'agressivité de Hidan qui ne se remettaient toujours pas du matin, d'autres ondes de reproches dirigé vers Itachi, bref, tout le monde était plutôt tendu…

Les seuls à peu près détendu étaient Pein et Sasori. Pein discutait avec Konan en faisant comme si de rien était et Sasori regardait les échanges silencieux avec un sourire ironique, comme si ces ondes hostile le relaxait et l'amusait. Après, il y avait Tobi. Tobi qui ne se rendait même pas compte de l'ambiance pourri et qui jouait avec sa nourriture, dessinant des formes simples que même les gamins pouvaient reproduire.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Fumi se leva et dit d'une voix poli et souriante :

« **Merci du repas, c'était délicieux. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit** »

Tous, ou presque, lui souhaitèrent de même et elle sortit d'un pas tranquille. Elle rejoignit sans trop de mal sa chambre, trouva dans l'armoire un pyjama, s'en revêtit, et alla se coucher sans plus de cérémonie.

_Dans la cour de récréation, la petite Fumi est encore laissé de coté. Pourtant ça ne la dérange pas. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle se dit. Elle se l'est répété tellement de fois que maintenant elle y croit. Oh, elle a bien un petit pincement de cœur quand elle voit les autres enfants jouer mais sans plus. Elle, elle a un trésor bien plus grand qu'une balle ou qu'une corde à sauter. Elle, elle peut changer de monde quand elle veut. Et ce pouvoir lui est bien plus précieux que tous les amis du monde. _Si si c'est vrai ! Même si je ne peux partager ça avec personne ! Ca me va très bien comme ça !

_Elle tourna la page de son nouveau livre, sans prêter attention au bruit qu'il y avait dans la cour. Mais a ce moment là, une autre petite fille s'assit à coté d'elle et lui sourie à pleine dents._

_**« Salut, moi c'est Jun ! Et toi tu t'appel comment ? »**_

_***_

_**« Jeunes filles ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! **__Gronde un professeur._

_**_ Désolé monsieur… **__s'excuse une jeune fille rousse, __**mais on avait peur d'arriver en retard.**_

_**_ Ce n'est rien**__, soupire le professeur, __**mais que je ne vous y reprennent plus ou vous irez en retenus !**_

_**_ Très bien monsieur. Merci monsieur, » **__s'exclament les deux jeunes filles en allant en cours_

_*******_

_**« Fumi, je croit que je suis amoureuse, c'est géniale non ? **__s'exclame Jun._

_**_ C'est cool pour toi… Mais tu est sur que ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois ?**__ réplique doucement Fumi en levant les yeux de son livre._

_**_ Oui ! Cette fois ci je suis sure que c'est réciproque !**_

_**_ Alors je suis heureuse pour toi… »**_

_**_ Merci ! **_

_*******_

_**« Tu comprend pas qu'ils se foutent tous de ta gueule ?! **__hurle Fumi, __**la prochaine fois aussi tu croira que c'est réciproque ! Et la fois d'après ! E encore après ! Tu comptes continuer a pleurer pour un abrutis qui se fiche de toi ?!**_

_**_Ferme la ! **__hurle Jun, __**qu'est ce que tu y connais de toute manière ?! T'es même pas foutu de lever les yeux de ton livres plus de deux minutes alors avoir une vie sociale construite et des sentiments encore moins !**_

_**_ Moi au moins je ne me mets pas a chialer pour le premiers venu !**_

_**_ Ca c'est sur ! Tu pleure même pas pour ta meilleur amie ! Même pour les gens que t'apprécies t'à aucun sentiment ! Y'a que tes livres qui compte !**_

_**_ Je préfère ça que de me faire jeter constamment par les autres ! Moi au moin on ne se fout pas de ma gueule comme on se fout de la tienne ! Regarde-toi un peu ! T'es pas majeur que t'a déjà un palmarès de râteau plus long que la bible ! Arrete de rêver ! Les mecs sont tous des ordures ! Surtout ceux qui sont gentils ! Et puis je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça ! J'me case ! Adieu !**_

_**_ Ouai c'est ça ! Adieu ! »**_

_*******_

_**« Ou est-elle ! **__hurle Fumi en empoignant un garçon par le col, dit moi où__** elle est ! Ou est Jun ?!**_

_**_ J'en sait rien et je m'en fiche, **__réplique le garçon, __**lâche moi ou j'appel les flics !**_

_**_ Vas-y ! Appel les ! On va leur demander ou elle est comme ça ! Mais en attendant, si tu les appels, n'espère pas garder ta fierté masculine intacte ! » **__Crache-t-elle._

_Alors qu'il s'apprête à rétorquer, elle lui envoi un crochet qui lui brise la mâchoire dans un sinistre bruit de craquement d'os. Le garçon la regarde avec un air ébahi, et pendant qu'elle s'en va avec de grandes enjambé, une jeune fille se précipite sur lui avec des cris hystérique._

_*******_

_« __**Bienvenue à l'université de Cambridge mademoiselle Haru, j'espère que vous vous plairez dans notre établissement et que vous pourrez vous y épanouir pleinement !**_

_**_ Merci monsieur le directeur, c'est un honneur pour moi d'être admise dans une école aussi prestigieuse.**__ Déclare Fumi._

_**_ C'est la moindre des choses, vous êtes devenu la plus grande romancière de l'Europe et ce, sans notre enseignement, imaginez ce que vous deviendrez grâce a nous.**_

_**_ Oui… Encore merci. »**_

« **Fumi ! Eh Fumi réveil-toi !** s'exclama une voix en secouant la rouquine.

**_ Nyé ? Qu'est ce qui's'passe ? **Bailla-t-elle.

_** Pein a convoqué tout le monde d'urgence ! Dépêche-toi de te ramener ! **répliqua Deidara d'une voix pressante.

_ **J'arrive »** soupira-t-elle, se remettant de son brusque réveil.

Elle s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, et sortit de sa chambre. Mais la, elle eut un petit problème. Ou devait-elle se rendre ? C'est beau de savoir qu'il faut se dépêcher de venir, mais c'est encore mieux si on sait _ou_ il faut venir. Elle réfléchit quelques instants mais quand elle entendit une autre porte s'ouvrir, elle soupira de soulagement

_Et un casse tête en moins…_

Elle se retourna vers la personne qui venait de sortir mais ravala aussitôt les politesses qui lui venaient à la gorge.

En face d'elle se trouvait Itachi Uchiha. Et on ne peut pas dire que c'était l'amour de sa vie. Au contraire. Elle le considérait comme l'ennemi qui lui était le plus antipathique. Tous ses sens lui hurlaient de le lyncher, mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la chaussette de ce type. Pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas d'éclaircir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il n'y eut pas de grand et noble discours, tout comme il n'y eu aucune violence. Elle se contenta de lui dire d'une voix vide de toute émotion :

**« Les ordures dans ton genre, je finis toujours par les écraser avec le talon du pied. »**

Le brun la fixa quelques instants avant de partir vers la salle en faisant comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

_Pff, il m'ignore ? Il va voire ce type… un jour je m'occuperais de lui et ce jour la il va morfler._

Au lieu de le suivre pour trouver la salle de réunion elle resta immobile et attendit qu'il passe son chemin. D'accords, son comportement était totalement immature, mais elle refusait de lui devoir quoi que ce soit, même si il n'était pas au courant. Elle s'appuya donc au mur en réfléchissant. Où aller ? Elle soupira et repris son casse tête.

Mais de nouveau, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant cette fois apparaitre … Hidan.

_Il manquait plus que ça… Je suis maudite._

**« Et alors ? On s'est perdu ? » **Ricana-t-il.

_Je le savais… Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur a me disputer avec lui, je l'ignore ? Ca me répugne de l'avouer mais là j'ai besoin de lui. Qui sait, peut être que le « gentil Hidan dont vous avez eu l'aperçu dans la forêts et qui ne sort que tous les 36 du mois » va bien vouloir intervenir et me filer un coup de main ? J'en doute mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

**« On doit aller ou au juste ? **demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

**_ Suis moi » **répondit-il, une moue ironique sur les lèvres.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Hidan craque et ne demande :

**« Alors ? Il t'a fait quoi Itachi pour que tu le déteste autant ?**

**_ Hein ? Je ne deteste personne, **répliqua Fumi.

_** Tu fout pas de ma gueule, y'a carrément une aura de colère sombre qui flotte autour de toi des que tu le voie !**

**_ Je ne le déteste pas… Je le hais viscéralement, la différence est subtil certes, mais belle est bien présente.** Répliqua légèrement Fumi sous les yeux surpris de son guide.

_** Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?**

**_ Désolé mais c'est confidentiel. Je le hais, c'est tout se qu'il faut savoir, le reste c'est des détails.**

Ces paroles mirent fin à la conversation et le silence revint. Puis, ils arrivèrent à la salle de réunion et allèrent s'assoir. Il manquait encore Pein, qui était pourtant le commanditaire de cette réunion surprise. Sasori semblait énerver, alors que Tobi était on ne peu plus motivé. Tous conversaient a voix basse mais se turent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le chef. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il déclara alors :

**« Tous, je vous annonce que je viens de conclure un traité de coopération avec les deux jeunes gens que voici, nous dévions temporairement notre objectifs vers celui-ci : le mort d'Orochimaru, et la destruction de toutes ses bases d'expérience ! »**


	12. Chapitre 11

Tous dans la salle se figèrent, puis les protestations fusèrent. Les uns argumentaient que depuis le temps ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Orochimaru était toujours en vie, les autres déclaraient que ce vieux serpent ne méritait pas autant d'attention de leur part. Pein laissa passer cette « révolte » et arqua un sourcil, ramenant le silence.

**« Je ne vous ai rien demandé, ceci est un ordre et rien d'autre qu'un ordre. Estimez-vous heureux que je vous aie averti du changement, j'aurais très bien pu vous manipuler sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte !** Répliqua Pein.

**_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi ce changement ? **demanda Sasori.

**_ Est-ce que, par hasard, ça aurait un rapport avec les deux personnes derrière toi ? **Intervint Jun.

**_ Gagné, **sourit le chef, **comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons conclu une sorte de marché. Vous n'avez nullement besoin d'en savoir les clauses, donc je ne vous les dirais pas.**

**_ En tout cas, **ricana Hidan**, la petite est plutôt mignonne.**

**_ Hin hin, **claironna Fumi, **Mauvaise réponse. Tu a dis pile la chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire. Surtout en présence du jeune homme qui se trouve a coté d'elle. En effet, la position dans laquelle il est placé indique clairement un instinct de protection très développé envers elle. De plus on peut déduire, face au crispement de sa main qu'a produit ta réplique, qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux, donc tu viens de développer chez lui un irréprécible sentiment d'antipathie a ton égard, ainsi qu'une méfiance envers nous tous. Donc, tu viens de foutre en l'air toute possibilité de détente pour l'un comme pour l'autre parmi nous. Conclusion, la prochaine fois ferme là. »**

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et Fumi eu un petit rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus ironique.

**« Hé ! Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de règle de grammaire à apprendre mais en six j'ai pas foutu que ça !**

**_ T'a aussi fait de la psychologie ?! **s'écria Jun.

**_ Disons que j'ai du me pencher sur la question pour un de mes bouquins. Bref… **Coupa court Fumi, **j'ai l'impression que mon intervention en agace certain donc je me tais.**

**_ Comme je disais avant cette coupure, **reprit Pein, **Voici Ruki et Anju. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous laisse, Konan, vient m'aider je te prie.**

**_J'arrive » **Accepta Konan.

Tout deux quittèrent la pièce, mais Konan jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers les autres membres. Elle devait certainement se demander s'ils n'allaient pas s'entretuer. Malgré ces doutes, elle disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte qui se referma silencieusement.

**« Hé hé, je suis sur que c'est par ce que t'es jalouse que t'a dis ça, **attaqua Hidan.

_** Jalouse ? Oh non, jalouse n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais pour qualifier se que je ressens, **répliqua Fumi.

**_ Ah oui ? Tu emploierais quel mot alors ? **demanda Deidara.

**_ Je la plaints… »**

Il y eut un grand blanc dans la conversation. Tous la regardaient sans comprendre. Elle répliqua en riant :

**« Sérieux, elle a pas de chance ! D'avoir attiré l'intérêt de ce sale type !**

**_ Ah ouai ?! **explosa le concerné**, c'est sur que c'est pas toi qui va avoir ce problème !!!**

**_ En effet, c'est pratique d'avoir un physique peu détonant. On est vachement plus tranquille grâce à ça, **rétorqua Fumi au tac au tac.

**_ Si vous avez fini de vous disputer comme un vieux couple je vais peut être pouvoir en placé une ? **S'impatienta Kakuzu.

**_ Hé ! **S'indigna la rousse,** ce n'est pas du jeu ! Tu m'as renvoyé ma réplique à la gueule ! C'est un coup bas ça !**

**_ La ferme ! » **Ordonna l'avare.

Soudain, quelqu'un éclata d'un rire cristallin. C'est sur, ce n'est aucun des membres de l'Akatsuki. Un mec avec un rire cristallin ? Ce serait drôle mais non. Jun a pas vraiment le morale pour, et Fumi est franchement trop indigné pour rire. Donc, par réflexe, tous se tournèrent vers les nouveaux. Et en effet, c'était la fille du duo qui riait.

_Ouai, j'admet, elle est plutôt mignonne. Les cheveux violets c'est bien trouvés, et la coupe carré plongeant est sympa bon y'a peut être overdose des mèches mais ça donne un truc. Mais je préfère ma couleur de cheveux… Je suis rousse et je l'assume ! Mieux ! J'en suis fière ! Mais je m'éloigne du sujet là… Quand au type… Pas mal, j'adore sa coupe de cheveux, chez les mecs ce n'est pas courant les cheveux mi-long, et la couleur, la, marron cuivré, est stylé. Alors je vais utiliser mon super sens de la déduction… La fille c'est Anju et le mec c'est Ruki ! C'est sur que ce n'est pas un mec qui va s'appeler Anju… Bref…_

**« Hé hé, **se marra Deidara, **je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fout de ta gueule Kakuzu.**

**_ Il faudrait peut être qu'on se présente/ **_**Virons ces intrus, ils ne ferons que nous gêner ! **_Intervint Zetsu.

**_ Ne faites pas attention a la dernière phrase, **soupira Sasori, **sinon il a raison. Pour ma part, je suis Sasori. »**

Tout le monde se présenta à tour de rôle. Quelques réflexions fusèrent quand tel ou tel personne passa mais sinon ce fut plutôt calme. Quand ce fut le tour des deux nouveaux, ce fut la fille qui prit la parole.

**« Je suis Anju, et voici Ruki, enchanté. Merci d'avance pour l'aide que vous nous apporterez.**

**_ Quel aide sommes nous sensé vous apporter ? **demanda alors Itachi, un sourcil légèrement relevé.

**_ Et bien… Votre chef vous l'a déjà dit non ? »** Répliqua Anju avec l'air de le considéré comme un idiot.

_Et pan dans les dents ! Vas-y ridiculise toi sale merdeux, je te ferai couler encore plus bas ! _

**« Euh… Fumi ? **demanda Deidara d'une voix tremblotante, **c'est quoi ces ondes flippantes autour de toi ?**

**_ Hé hé hé… Tu ne veux pas le savoir. **Répliqua la concerné.

_ **En effet, ça vaut mieux… **acquiesça le blond avec un rire gêné.

**_ Pourquoi devons nous nous opposer a Orochimaru ? **Continua impassiblement Itachi.

**_ Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » **Lança agressivement Ruki.

_Il cache quelque chose. Mais je ne pense pas que ça nous regarde. _

Il y eut un silence gêné. Soudain, Fumi se leva et demanda ou était son sac, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son arrivé. Personne ne sut lui répondre, et Jun lui dit que Pein devait l'avoir gardé dans son bureau. Deidara se leva à son tour et lui proposa de reprendre l'entrainement tandis que Hidan poussait un ricanement dédaigneux. A ce moment, Anju demanda avec motivation si elle pouvait assister à l'entrainement. Fumi n'y voyant aucun problème, on se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement. Jun et Ruki se joignirent au groupe, même si on devinait que le garçon ne venait que pour ne pas laisser son amie seul en lieu hostile.

L'entrainement, ou plutôt la formation, de Fumi se fit donc dans la bonne humeur, car tout le monde lui donnaient tel ou tel conseil, lui proposant tel ou tel exercices. Si bien que le temps passa très rapidement et qu'il fut bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Cette formation avait permis de mieux se connaitre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et l'atmosphère du repas n'en fut que plus détendu.

Enfin… détendu peut-être pas. Mais au moins, elle n'était pas agressive. Pas envers tout le monde. Hélas, ça ne dura pas. Pein déclara soudain :

**« Nous avons un changement d'équipe. Finalement, Itachi sera en équipe avec Kakuzu, et Jun avec Kisame.**

**_ Ouai ! **s'écria Kisame, **je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me traverser le pays de long en large.**

**_ De plus, l'équipe de Jun part cet après-midi pour récolter des informations sur les derniers déplacements d'Orochimaru.**

**_ Déjà ? Mais on rentre a peine de mission, **protesta Jun.

**_ C'est sans équivoque, vous partez cet après-midi.**

**_ Pourquoi tu n'envoi pas Zetsu, il est plus discret que nous !** S'entêta la blonde.

**_ J'ai besoin de lui pour surveiller Konoha. Ils ont commencé à bouger, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. L'équipe Kakuzu part ce soir, pour assurer nos fonds, et l'équipe de Sasori va aller espionner le village du son. Sur ce, bon après-midi.**

**_ Attend ! **s'écria Fumi d'une voix désespéré, **ou est mon sac ?**

**_ Dans l'armoire de ta chambre, **répliqua le chef avec un soupire avant de partir.

_** Ah… bah merci… »**

Le repas se termina et tous partirent s'occuper de leur affaire. Fumi fonça vers sa chambre, dégonda a moitié la porte de son armoire et sorti son sac avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Son sac. Elle avait retrouvé son sac. Et avec lui, elle venait de retrouver sa précieuse pochette. Elle allait enfin pouvoir continuer son livre. Ce livre qui, elle le pressentait, serait son plus grand succès. En effet, elle avait décidé un mois avant ce jour, qu'elle recommencerait une nouvelle série. Et justement, le premier tome était presque fini.

Elle s'installa au bureau de sa chambre, et se mit à l'ouvrage. Avec un peu de marge, elle se rendit compte de tous ce que son cauchemar lui avait apportés. Elle sentait en elle une énergie nouvelle, qui lui éclaircissait l'esprit dès qu'elle se concentrait sur son livre. C'était d'ailleurs une information à méditer. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que ce changement n'impliquait pas que sa matière grise mais également tout son organisme.

Ce fut ainsi que Jun la trouva. Penché sur sa feuille au point d'avoir le nez collé dessue, et avec une concentration a toute épreuve dirigé vers ses mots qu'elle transcrivait sur le papier.

**« Fumi ? **l'interrompit-elle, **je m'en vais.**

**_ Hein ? **Sursauta la rousse, **déjà ? Quelle heure est-il ?**

**_ Plus de seize heure, et on est déjà en retard sur l'horaire prévu. On risque de plus se revoir avant un petit bout de temps.**

**_ Au moins, on est sur de se revoir cette fois ci. T'a intérêt à revenir, blondasse.**

**_ Et toi t'à intérêt a savoir te battre a mon retour la rouquine !**

**_ T'inquiète, je suis très motivé !**

**_ Alors à la prochaine !**

**_ Ouai, à la prochaine ! »**

Et ce fut après ces brefs adieu que Jun parti. Elle eut l'impression, que la prochaine fois, beaucoup de chose aurait changé. Et elle n'avait jamais eu aussi raison.

Fumi se remit au travail. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle passa ainsi plusieurs heures à chercher en vain ce qu'il manquait et ça l'agaça prodigieusement. Puis, sur un coup de tête, elle jeta brusquement sa pochette de feuille en direction de la porte, folle de rage. Bien évidement, se fut à ce moment précis que quelqu'un entra sans prévenir. Cette personne se prit donc une chemise pleine a craquer en plein visage, ce qui agaça encore plus la rousse.

**« Non mais t'es malade !? **gueula Hidan, qui, chanceux comme il l'était, avait choisi le mauvais moment pour entrer.

**_ Oh ça va hein ! T'avais qu'à frapper avant d'entrer ! » **répliqua rageusement Fumi en frappant le bureau du plat de la main.

Celui-ci fut alors réduit en miette sous les yeux effaré de la rousse et du malchanceux. Un petit nuage de poussière vola, et il y eut un grand silence.

_Merde alors… C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?! Impossible !_

* * *

Yoh! Et voici le 11eme chapitre, qui comme tous les autres, est plus court que court.

Mais que voulez vous, je suiss une autrice qui tien a maintenir son suspens! (et a trouvé l'inspiration en même temps u_u)

Merci pour vos review ^^


	13. Chapitre 12

Dans la chambre de Fumi, deux imbéciles fixaient le bureau réduit en poussière. Il faut dire que c'était pour le moins inattendu. Fumi, arrivé depuis peu dans ce monde, n'était sensé avoir aucun pouvoir, quel qu'il soit. Or, elle venait de concentrer sans même s'en rendre compte, une grande quantité de chakra dans ça paume. Quand elle avait frappé la table du plat de la main, elle avait brutalement relâché la pression, ce qui avait eut pour effet la destruction total de l'objet précédemment cité.

La jeune fille fut la première à se ressaisir et ce mit à fouiller avec affolement dans le tas de débris. Elle en ressorti quelques feuilles avec un soupir de soulagement, et les sera possessivement contre elle, heureuse de les savoir entière. Elle alla tranquillement récupérer sa pochette tombé juste a coté de Hidan, et rangea ses précieux trésors à l'intérieur.

Ce dernier la regarda avec des yeux ronds, qui faisaient la navette entre le bureau et la jeune fille. Il semblait que réfléchir n'était pas dans ses habitudes car la vitesse de connexion entre l'information et le cerveau était effarante. _Pire que la communication entre les différents secteurs de la mairie_, pensa Fumi avec un sourire en coin. Elle lança un regard peiné à son bureau et se dit qu'il faudrait en racheter un rapidement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes dans ce silence pesant, Fumi lâcha en levant les yeux au ciel et en haussant les épaules :

**« Dit donc, question réactivité t'es pas un rapide ! C'est sensé être la routine ici, non ?**

**_ Je t'emmerde ! **répliqua Hidan toute réflexion oubliée.

**_ Que de politesse a mon égard, je suis flattée **_**très cher**_**. Sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es ramené ?**

**_ C'est l'heure de la bouffe, **grogna-t-il avec un regard peu amène. **T'es prié de bouger ton cul » **rajouta-t-il en partant.

Il planta donc la Fumi qui souffla en marmonnant un **« Charmant ». **Décidant qu'elle n'était pas _du tout_ pressée, elle eut envie de prendre une douche. Elle prit de nouveau vêtement dans l'armoire, un tee-shirt a manche courte et un pantalon extra large -dont elle devait retrousser les manches pour ne pas marcher dessus- le tout étant, bien entendu, noire comme la suie, et entra dans sa salle de bain perso.

Bénédiction a l'eau chaude, bénédiction au jet puissant qui lui décontractait les muscles du dos et des épaules. Certes elle n'avait pas subit d'entrainement trop dur aujourd'hui, mais elle avait passé tous sont après-midi crispé sur sa chaise à écrire à un rythme plutôt rapide. Le bon coté des choses, c'est qu'elle venait de se trouver un plan D en cas d'incompatibilité avec le combat. D'ailleurs, elle préférait largement ce plan D, mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire sans le plan A. Bref, elle avait réussi à trouver une utilité a se qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et ce n'était pas rien.

Une fois qu'elle fut propre et que ses muscles étaient détendu au maximum, elle sortit, s'enveloppa dans une serviette, avant d'aller se rouler en boule sur son lit. Bénis soit les matelas confortable et les oreillers moelleux. Elle ferma les yeux en se disant que les plaisirs simples étaient décidément les mieux.

… Enfin, quand ils ne vous mettent pas dans une situation embarrassante.

Dommage pour elle, car ce fut justement le cas. Le pire, c'est que c'était prévisible. Elle aurait dut le sentir arriver a des kilomètres a la ronde tellement c'était trop flagrant… Qu'on renverrait quelqu'un venir la chercher pour le diner.

Le problème c'est qu'après une douche chaude et en rencontrant un certain matelas, elle avait totalement oublié qu'on l'attendait.

Grave erreur. Elle aurait au moins put enfiler un pyjama, mais non, dissimulé par un simple drap de bain, et ayant oublié de fermer a clef, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Quelqu'un entra sans frapper, avec un boucan a réveiller les morts, et se figea.

_Bien sur, il a fallu que ça tombe sur _lui_. Ca n'aurait pas put être Konan ou Pein. Nan nan, il a fallut que ce soit Mr. Macho !_

Réveillé en sursaut par les beuglements de l'intrus, elle aussi c'était figée. Et pour peut. Elle se retrouvait face avec un mec (et rien que ce mot expliquait tout) avec qui elle passait sont temps à se disputer, mais le pire, c'était bien que sous sa serviette, elle ne portait absolument rien !

Retenant un hurlement, elle masqua toute sa gêne derrière un masque impassible et un léger soupire contrit lui échappa :

**« Demi tour soldat ou je hurle au pervers. »**

_Bleffons, et faisons croire que nous ne sommes que légèrement ennuyé. Même si en vérité je suis carrément honteuse et gêné et plein d'autre mot du même champ lexical…_

Voyant qu'il n'esquissait pas un geste, Fumi, en grande actrice, haussa un sourcils et lança :

**« Est-ce que tu peu sortir de cette pièce je te pris ? Et, par la même occasion, ne plus jamais y mettre un pieds ? »**

Toujours aucune réaction.

_Ma parole il est neuneu ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans « sortir » ?_

Puisqu'il ne servait a rien de parler a une statue, elle se leva le plus dignement possible et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le bruit du verrou la rassura beaucoup trop qu'il ne le devrait. Elle ne soupira pas. Oh non, elle ne soupira pas. Elle ne se sentit même pas un tout petit peu soulagé. Tout sont être était horrifié et criait au scandale.

Elle se hâta d'enfiler les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés précédemment et se plaça devant le miroir pour faire le point.

La première chose qui lui vint a l'esprit fut « _Pitié dite moi que je fais un cauchemar ! »_

A son grand regret, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Peut importe sa bêtise, il fallait maintenant réparer la bourde.

_Tout d'abords, agir dignement, comme si de rien n'était. Pas facile certes, mais ultra nécessaire. Sinon, autant me pendre tout de suite, je ne serais jamais plus capable de mettre un pied dehors. La suite hélas, sera a improviser._

Le seul hic, qu'elle avait volontairement obscurcit de ses pensées, c'est que sont cœur avait réagi beaucoup trop violemment comparait a ce qu'il aurait dut en être. Mais dès qu'elle essaya d'y penser, elle ne put s'empêcher de chantonner mentalement _« lalalala le ciel est bleu lalala ». _Ce qui était, en soit, un très mauvais signe. Mais a plus tard les mauvais présage, elle devait agir courageusement et ne pas rester enfermé dans la salle de bain et commencer à y creuser sa tombe par ce qu'en plus creuser dans la pierre ce n'est pas l'idéale.

Habillé, préparé mentalement le mieux possible, elle déverrouilla la porte, afficha un masque hautain et se tint la plus droite possible. Elle aurait put ressembler a une de ces nobles orgueilleuse qui pense plus a leur vernis qu'aux autres et qui trompe sont mari tous les jours avec quelqu'un de différent. Mais si ça sembla affecter l'Adversaire, j'ai nommé Hidan, ça ne dura pas plus d'une seconde.

Quand elle sentit un semblant de confiance en elle pointer timidement le bout de son nez, il eut un sourire diabolique. On oublie souvent la véritable nature de ce mot. Avant, il s'adressait aux démons, aux monstres tapis attendant de pouvoir donner la mort. A ceux qui détruisaient la vie d'autrui par de simples gestes. Comme ce sourire.

Par ce que ce sourire était bel et bien diabolique. On aurait put le jugé insignifiant, si il n'y avait pas eut cette lueur dans l'œil de l'Adversaire. C'était partit de l'ironie, puis ça s'était obscurci, jusqu'à refléter une eau sombre et tortueuse, un torrent emportant violemment tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Quand elle sentit un semblant de confiance en elle pointer timidement le bout de son nez, il eut un sourire diabolique. On oublie souvent la véritable nature de ce mot. Avant, il s'adressait aux démons, aux monstres tapis attendant de pouvoir donner la mort. A ceux qui détruisaient la vie d'autrui par des simples gestes. Comme ce sourire.

Par ce que ce sourire était bel et bien diabolique. On aurait put le jugé insignifiant, si il n'y avait pas eut cette lueur dans l'œil de l'Adversaire. C'était partit de l'ironie, puis ça s'était obscurci, jusqu'à refléter une eau sombre et tortueuse, un torrent emportant violemment tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Une eau capable de vous noyer en une simple goutte. Une eau qui, quand vous la regardiez, vous donnez soiffe à en mourir. Une eau vous forcez à venir vous désaltérer pour mieux pouvoir vous piégez. Et alors qu'elle vous entrainait, que vous vous sentiez perdre pieds, et finissiez par vous abandonnez, elle se transformait en un doux ruisseau qui vous enveloppait d'une douce chaleur matrimoniale.

Comment résister a cela ?

A chaque seconde silencieuse qui passait, Fumi se sentait acculé, piégé. Une vague de panique l'envahi qu'elle n'eut pas la force de contenir. A pas tremblant, elle recula, tel un animal apeuré. Son dos se retrouva contre le mur.

Elle était vraiment piégée.

Alors, l'Adversaire avança. Lentement, savourant chaque instant où il sentait cette panique investir sa Proie. Bientôt, une éternité plus tard, il fut en face d'elle.

Elle n'aurait pas dut avoir peur ainsi. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle qui pouvait se vanter d'être raisonnable et réfléchis, elle paniquait à la vue de ce regard. Elle connaissait sa signification, comme toute femme adulte, ou même parfois adolescente, et tous ces livres qu'elle avait lut et dont elle avait absorbé impassiblement les paroles, se disant que l'humain pouvait parfois être absurde. Ces livres ne la préparaient en rien à ça.

Sans jamais l'avoir vu, elle devina la signification de ce regard. Sans jamais en avoir était le sujet, elle sut que ce regard exprimait du désir. Le désir d'un homme envers une femme. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Beaucoup trop.

Elle sentit son souffle. Plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas a bouger, a réagir ?

Peut être que par ce qu'au fond, elle en avait envie ?

Oublier les responsabilités, les doutes, les peurs, se perdre dans ce regard et tout y oublier le temps d'un souffle…Vivre l'instant présent, juste cette fois ci, après avoir vécu dans le passé, après n'avoir fait qu'espérer le future, après avoir pleuré le présent.

Oui mais…

Renoncer, ne serait-il pas renier ce qu'elle était ? Si elle abandonnait, juste une seconde, juste maintenant, ne se perdrait elle pas pour ne plus jamais revenir ?

La Proie tremblait.

L'Adversaire se pencha, et s'empara de ses lèvres, passant une main dans se cheveux. Une éternité qui passa si vite. L'esquisse seulement d'une longue danse dans les étoiles. Le début et la fin d'un commencement.

Lorsque l'Adversaire s'écarta, et que la Proie le regarda dans les yeux… Elle écarquilla les yeux puis le repoussa brutalement.

L'Adversaire redevint Hidan.

La Proie redevint Fumi.

Tel fut le prologue de la Traque.

* * *

Alors la j'attend votre avis les gars par ce que j'ai totalement dérapé XD

je suis partit en impro je me suis surprise moi meme xD

Encore merci de vos review, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déssu


	14. Capitre 13

Tous deux étaient immobiles. Et soudain, Fumi serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta si violemment qu'elle en grinça des dents. Elle fixait ses pieds, les yeux à moitié exorbités. Elle semblait vouloir parler, mais les mots ne franchissaient pas le barrage de ses dents.

Hidan la regardait avec une lueur d'ironie dans l'œil, mais semblait intéressé par sa réaction. Finalement, il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais d'un geste sec et rapide, elle la gifla.

Dans son regard, on pouvait voir une rage brulante qui semblait sur le point d'éclater, comme un volcan se réveil après des siècles de somnolence.

« Toi… Comme oses-tu ?! Espèce d'enflure ! Comment a tu osé ?! » s'écria-t-elle en un son persifflant.

Il sembla surpris par cette lueur bouillonnante qui illuminait son regard. Elle sembla vouloir dire autre chose, partir dans ses longs monologue ou les mots la soulageaient de tous les poids qui reposaient sur ses épaules, mais elle ne réussi qu'a hurler. De toute sa voix, de toutes ses trippes, elle hurla trois mots.

Je te hais.

Puis elle le poussa brusquement avant de partir en courant, des larmes de rages lui brulant les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas où elle allait. Elle s'en fichait. Aucune pensée. Juste une phrase. Répété encore et encore et résonnant dans les méandres de son esprit.

_Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais !_

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle à manger, les convives discutaient tranquillement de ci ou de ça. Le sujet revenant le plus souvent était « l'entrainement » de Fumi, ce qui leurs permettaient de donné leur avis sur tel ou tel méthode de combat. Bien évidemment, Orochimaru, Konoha, Suna, et compagnie était tabou à cette table. De temps en temps fusait un compliment sur le repas, se qui faisait rosir de plaisir Konan. En même temps… Il ne restait plus que Tobi, Pein, et celle-ci, ainsi que Hidan et Fumi, dans le QG. Et, bien évidemment, Anju et Ruki. C'était d'ailleurs de cette première que fusait tous les compliments. La conversation de Ruki et de Pein (on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Ruki à un caractère bien plus sociable qu'il n'y parait) tournait donc autour du potentiel de Fumi.

**« J'admets qu'elle a du potentiel, **commenta Ruki, **mais elle ne prend absolument pas cette formation au sérieux j'ai l'impression. Certes elle a l'air motivé, mais elle ne cherche pas **_**vraiment **_**comment s'améliorer.**

**_ Je te trouve vache Ru' ! **répliqua Anju, **d'accord elle n'agis pas aussi sérieusement que toi, mais elle progresse à pas de géant !**

**_ Le fait est, **commença Pein, **qu'elle n'est ici que depuis une semaine.**

**_ Vraiment ? **lança Ruki, **je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez recruté cette fille.**

**_ Hé ! Ne lance pas **_**cette fille **_** comme si elle était inférieure !**

**_ Tu sais très bien que ça n'a aucun rapport Anju. Tout à l'heure j'ai bien vu qu'elle ne comprenait strictement rien à nos objectifs. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne connait même pas la définition d'un village caché !**

**_ Peut être que c'est justement le cas. **Envoya Pein, créant un silence attentif. **Vous voyez qui est Jun ? Et bien elle est dans le même cas que Fumi, mais depuis six ans. Toutes deux ne viennent pas du même monde si je puis dire ça comme ça. Elles ne sont pas d'ici. Jun m'a raconté un peu son monde, et là bas les jutsu et technique ninja n'existe pas.**

**_ Hein ?! **S'étrangla Anju, **comment c'est possible ? Elles sont arrivées comment alors ?**

**_ Mystère, mais Jun est devenu très puissante, alors je peux prévoir qu'il en sera de même pour Fumi… »**

Pein fut alors coupé par un hurlement rageur qui résonna dans les couloirs.

**« JE TE HAIS !!! »**

Tous ouvrir de grand yeux, mais personne n'esquissa un geste pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hidan entrait tranquillement dans la pièce avec un air tellement satisfait de lui-même qua s'en devenait infecte. Il alla s'assoir sans prêter attention aux autres et leva a peine les yeux quand Pein soupira en lui demandant avec une voix blasé :

**« Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?**

**_ Moi ? Rien, c'est pas de ma faute si elle refuse l'évidence… **répliqua le religieux.

_ **Tu es infernale ! **s'écria Konan en se levant. **Décidément tu ne comprendras jamais rien aux femmes ! »**

La jeune femme quitta la pièce a grande enjambé et parti chercher la rousse. Elle ne la trouva pas dans sa chambre, mais son regard s'accrocha aux ruines du bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Elle poursuivit ses recherches dans le dédale de couloirs quand elle sentit un courant d'air. Elle soupira et sortit dans le « jardin ».

Bingo. Fumi était assise au milieu de l'ancien terrain d'entrainement. Konan ne la voyait que de dos, mais elle pouvait deviner quelle tête faisait la rouquine. Elle alla s'assoir à coté d'elle et laissa le silence s'installer.

Finalement, Fumi prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

**« Il est comme ça avec toutes les filles qu'ils croisent ?**

**_ Plus ou moins.**

**_ Je crois bien que c'est ça le plus insultant, **soupira Fumi, **mais bon… on y peut rien, il y a des gens comme ça…**

**_ Mais je peux rajouter autre chose dans la balance, **lança Konan. **Ca pourrai interféré en sa faveur je pense.**

**_ Ah oui ? Je suis curieuse de savoir quoi.**

**_ Il n'a jamais veillé une de ces filles quand elles étaient malades.**

**_ Pff… Par ce qu'elles ne sont pas tombées malades en sa présence je suppose. Et puis, je suis le joujou du moi alors…**

**_ Rien ne te fera changer d'avis pas vrai ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour que tu sois aussi remonté contre lui ?**

**_ … Qu'importe, ce n'est pas intéressant pour toi. Par contre, que dirais-tu de m'aider à organiser ma vengeance ?**

**_ Ta vengeance ? … Tu as déjà un plan ?**

**_ Oh ça oui… **ria Fumi avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. **Il ne tient qu'a toi de me filer un coup de main, car je n'ai aucun gout dans **_**ce **_**genre de chose.**

**_ Vas-y envoi, **souri Konan, **pour une fois que quelqu'un a un plan pour lui rabattre le caquet… »**

La rouquine lui exposa alors son plan, toute trace de rage envolée. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'une froide détermination à ce vengé, et surtout, l'action l'empêcherait de réfléchir. Plus tard, elle aurait l'occasion de mettre de l'ordre dans son « jardin intérieurs » mais d'ici là, elle devait déjà mettre de l'ordre dans son environnement extérieurs. Et poser les point sur les i avec un certain type aux cheveux argenté faisait partit des priorités du moment.

* * *

**« Hè Jun, **lança Kisame en parant un adversaire et en lui assénant un coup de son épée, **comment ça ce fait que t'ai rien dit pour le changement d'équipe ?**

**_ … **Jun esquiva une flopée de kunai et contre-attaqua par un lancé de shurikens. **Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment !**

**_ Si justement, vu qu'on c'est fait repéré et que les ennemi sont des lates, on a le temps de discuter !**

**_ Ca ne te regarde pas ! **répliqua la blonde en éliminant une demi-douzaine d'adversaire par une seule attaque.

**_ Vu l'ambiance que ça donne je me sens un minimum concerné ! **Répliqua l'homme poisson en assénant un coup fatal à un ninja du Son.

**_ Le minimum ce n'est pas assez ! Je ne dirais rien !**

**_ Fais pas chier et crache le morceau ! Vous vous êtes disputé ?**

**_ Je t'emmerde la poiscaille ! Putain tu ne vois pas que je cause ! **s'écria-t-elle en expédiant un ennemi qui l'avait attaqué a une centaine de mètre de là.

_ **Sérieux, vous vous êtes gueulé dessus et il boude ? **Tenta-il en achevant le dernier ninja ennemi.

**_ Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! **répliqua Jun en se rapprochant, les mains sur la taille.

_ **Ou alors quoi ?! Il a rompu ? **ricana l'homme bleu.

**_ Bingo ! **ria-t-elle amèrement, **c'est fous ça ! Tu vois t'a deviné tous seul !**

**_ Non… Il a pas fait **_**ça ?! **_S'horrifia Kisame en se figeant.

**_ Dis tout de suite que je mens !**

**_ Mais il est stupide ou quoi ?! Tu dois être une des meilleures choses qu'il lui soit arrivé depuis une décennie au moins ! Non pas que je dise qu'il soit vieux hein ? Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire !**

**_ Oui, j'ai compris**, éclata-t-elle de rire devant la gène de son coéquipier.** T'inquiète pas va, on finira bien par mettre tous ça au clair, en attendant que fait on ? On rentre ou on continu en sachant pertinemment qu'on va nous envoyer de plus en plus de ninja ?**

**_ Bof… T'a envie de rentrer ? Moi je continuerais bien encore un peu, histoire de pas rouiller.**

**_ Tu es incorrigible ! Très bien on continu. »**

Jun et Kisame repartir sans un regard vers les ninjas d'oto qui avaient rendu l'âme depuis longtemps. A ce moment là, un oiseau s'envola en poussant un cris strident et quelque part un peu plus loin dans la foret, une personne repris conscience.

* * *

« **Comment ça Konoha a bougé ?! **rugit Pein en écrasant sa main sur son bureau. **Que prévoient-ils de faire ?!**

**_ Je n'en sais rien / **_**ils sont peut être au courant que nous sommes dispersé ! **__Répondit Zetsu._

_ **Comment le pourraient-ils ?! Ca voudrait dire qu'ils se sont tous fais repéré ?! Mais ils le font exprès ma parole ! Rappel les tous, et va me chercher Konan, pour qu'elle face de même ! » **

Quand Zetsu quitta la pièce, Pein laissa libre cour a sa rage. Une fois calmé, il s'assit a son bureau et réfléchis au diverses options qui s'offraient a lui. Konoha avait bougé certes, mais il n'allait pas rester sans réaction. Le Jinchuriki faisait souvent partit des mouvements anti-Akatsuki, cette fois ci ils en profiteraient au dépend de l'Hokage.

Mais d'un autre coté, Pein trouvait que c'était trop simple, que cette manœuvre était trop prévisible pour être vraiment sérieuse. En clair, il y avait anguille sous roche, et il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

C'est à ce moment là que tout partit en vrille.


	15. Chapitre 14

Il y eut soudain une immense explosion venant du Sud. Une effrayante quantité de chakra envahi l'air, et il en devint difficile de respirer. Pein reconnu sans mal cette puissance monstrueuse.

La puissance d'un Biju. Ou, en l'occurrence, d'un Jinchuriki enragé.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait également l'énergie d'un autre ninja. Plus sinueuse, plus vicieuse. Ce chakra là, Anju et Ruki le reconnurent sans peine et les yeux de ce dernier devinrent aussi froid que l'acier.

**« Orochimaru ! **cracha-t-il avec une colère mal dissimulé.

**_ Il semblerait que nous ayons de la chance, hein ? **lança Anju avec une décontraction feinte. **Il est venu à nous tous seul comme un grand !**

**_ Et ce sera là sa dernière erreur ! » **s'écria-t-il furieusement.

A partir de ce moment, la terre trembla régulièrement, avec une ampleur égale. Fumi avait été propulsé a terre, et c'était cogné la tête contre le mur du couloire dans lequel Konan et elle venaient de s'engouffrer. Elle crut voir des étoiles mais Konan n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. _Elle a le regard dans le vague_, remarqua Fumi en se relevant. Elle se retourna pour essayer de voir ce que son amie fixait ainsi, mais ne vit rien. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se rappela un des conseils qu'on lui avait donné pendant l'entrainement.

_**« Arrêtes de regarder uniquement avec les yeux ! Concentre-toi sur tous tes sens ! Tu crois qu'ils servent à quoi ?! »**_

Bien sur, on pouvait se douter que ces _sages paroles_ venaient de Deidara. Elles furent d'ailleurs répété par toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté a son entrainement. Fumi se concentra donc sur son ouïe, elle entendit alors un imperceptible frottement dans l'air, ainsi que les coups sourd qui résonné sur le sol a quelques kilomètre de là. Puis sur son odorat. Elle huma des odeurs de sueurs, mêlé à celle, plus métallique, du sang. Ensuite, elle se concentra sur le toucher, sans grande conviction de sentir quoi que ce soit, et en eut des sueurs froides. Ses poils se hérissèrent sur son corps, tandis que des vagues de pouvoirs terrifiant la traversaient de part en part comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire fétu de paille. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer sur ses papilles gustatives pour sentir que sa bouche était pâteuse, et qu'un gout acre comme la cendre lui coupé tout autre sensation.

Elle rouvrit brusquement ses yeux, qu'elle avait fermé pour se concentrer, et jeta un regard confus a Konan. Celle-ci ne prit pas le temps d'y répondre et répliqua d'une voix autoritaire et sans appel qu'il fallait se rendre dans le bureau de Pein sans plus tarder, que les autres y étaient certainement déjà. En effet, ils y étaient. Tout du moins, ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission. Zetsu aussi était absent. Tous semblaient sérieux, leurs regards étaient graves et déterminé. Pein rompu le silence en déclarant d'une voix sombre :

**« Aujourd'hui, nous avons une occasion en or, qui ne se reproduira pas de si tôt. Nous avons la possibilité de nous débarrassé d'Orochimaru, mais également de nous emparer de l'hôte de Kyuuki. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, mais ce devrait être suffisant. Anju, Ruki, comme promis je vous laisse le droit de vous occupez d'Orochimaru. Hidan, tu devras t'occuper du Jinchuriki pendant que Tobi, Konan, et moi-même distrairons les ninjas qui l'accompagnent. Inutile de préciser qu'il doit être **_**en vie !**_

**_ Ouai ça va, je suis au courant, **râla le concerné.

**_ Quand à toi Fumi…**

**_ Je suis encore a l'état de poids mort, donc je reste là et je ne fais pas de bêtise, c'est ça ? **le coupa Fumi

_** Exactement. Sur ce, c'est partit, direction vers le Sud, a 45° Ouest. »**

C'est ainsi que tous partirent, sauf Fumi qui réussi a peine à suivre leur départ précipité. Une fois seule elle soupira. _C'est bien beau tous ça_, s'exaspéra-t-elle, _mais maintenant que je suis seule au monde je fais quoi moi ?_ Elle regarda autour d'elle, et avisa alors la grande bibliothèque du roux piercigué. Cela ne fit ni une ni deux, elle s'approcha de l'étendu de connaissance et laissa amoureusement courir ses doigts sur les couvertures multicolores qui parsemaient l'étagère. Elle se sentit plus légère, comme si ces livres étaient emplis d'un quelconque pouvoir d'apaisement. Qu'importe le contenu tant qu'elle avait entre les mains ce puits de savoir, ce trésor de connaissance, l'amour de sa vie.

Soudain, son regard tomba sur une couverture épaisse, sombre, aux écritures d'ors. Sans même réfléchir, elle s'empara du précieux ouvrage et l'ouvrit avec un respect inégalable. Dès lors, son esprit fut happé par le contenu et elle fut incapable d'en lever les yeux. C'était un texte en latin, en typographie manuscrite. L'encre avait la couleur du sang, et Fumi sut d'instinct qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du fluide vital pourpre. Mais le contenu était plus surprenant encore. Ici était écrite toute l'histoire de son monde, munit d'explication sur chaque cause, d'abord celle qui était prouvé par les historiens, puis celle que l'auteur donnait avec les termes de ce monde ci et une précision effroyable. Chaque secret y était révélé. Il s'agissait là de l'Eldorado du Savoir.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, les explosions retentirent de plus en plus fort, semblant se rapprocher dangereusement. Un hurlement déchira l'espace, des vagues de puissance firent trembler l'air, mais jamais la rousse ne s'en rendit compte. Seul comptait le contenu de ces pages, et le flot continu d'information qui étaient envoyé jusqu'à son cerveau, qui était pareil a une éponge. Victime d'une fascination presque mal sainte, Fumi n'entendit pas les cris des combattants. Elle ne sentit pas les murs trembler. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que le combat s'était étendu jusqu'au repaire.

* * *

Ailleurs, mais pas tant que ça, un combat faisait rage. Il opposait Anju et Ruki au sanin Orochimaru. Sur son visage était plaqué son habituel sourire vicieux, ce qui semblait mettre Ruki hors de lui. Aucune parole n'aurait mieux put décrire ce qu'il ressentait mieux que ce regard haineux qui aurait dut paralyser sur place le sanin renégat. Légèrement derrière son coéquipier, Anju avait un regard empli de détermination. Cette pause dura quelque minute, mais le combat reprit suite aux paroles d'Orochimaru :

**« Impressionnant… cette puissance que j'ai exploité ! **

**_ Espèce d'ordure !!!**hurla Ruki, **tu paieras !!!**

**_ J'ai hâte de voir sa, ké, ké, ké… »**

Ce fut Ruki qui attaqua en premier. Il se lança sur le serpent et usa d'une technique Kinton, formant alors une épée relié à une chaine. Il enchaina une série de coups plus violents les uns que les autres, que son adversaire réussi à parer avec un semblant de difficulté. Mais la donne changea quand Anju prit part au combat, invoquant une faux titanesque et prenant Orochimaru à revers. Elle réussi à entailler sévèrement son dos, mais il n'en sembla pas plus affecté que ça. Au contraire, il émit un sifflement qui chez lui était synonyme de grande hilarité. Cela plongea alors Anju dans ses souvenirs refoulés.

_ Les rues étaient si sombres, elle avait peur. Et puis, il y avait tous ces gens qui la regardaient bizarrement. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Mais elle savait que maman et papa n'y étaient plus. Ils étaient partis avec le drôle de monsieur avec un bandeau semblable a celui dont papa était si fière.__** Plus tard, **__disait-il, __**tu arboreras le même, et à ce moment là je serrais le plus heureux des pères !**__ Mais son papa ne le lui dirait jamais plus, réalisa-t-elle. Plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait rire avec maman, par ce que le monsieur lui avait dit qu'ils étaient partis loin, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas revenir, que je ne pouvais qu'aller les rejoindre moi, mais qu'il n'était pas encore temps. Ensuite, il lui avait dit de partir d'ici, que ce n'était plus chez elle. Et elle l'avait écouté. Mais maintenant elle voulait rentrer ! Elle avait peur de tous ces gens et elle voulait dormir. Anju trébucha, mais quelqu'un la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche terre. __**Tu es perdu petite ? **__demanda un monsieur effrayant. __**Viens, je vais t'aider ! Ké, ké, ké. **__Elle ne voulait pas partir avec cet homme au rire de serpent, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et l'avait entrainé à ça suite sans écouter ses protestations._

_ Et des années plus tard, ce rire lui donné encore des sueurs froides._

_

* * *

_

Au pont du ciel et de la terre, Konan, Pein, et Tobi, se trouvaient en tête à tête avec Yamato, Haruno Sakura et Sai. Ce dernier retenta une percé, mais fut de nouveau contré par Konan. L'encre ne faisait pas le poids face au papier. Tandis qu'au loin retentissait plusieurs explosion, Tobi se mit à danser comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. L'utilisateur du Mokuton jetait des regard inquiet vers leur sources, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Soudain, Pein lança sur le ton de la conversation :

**« Cette puissance est vraiment surprenante, au final, nous vous rendons service en vous retenant ici. Si vous y alliez, vous finiriez en pâté.**

**_ Tobi se demande comment Hidan s'en sort… **chantonna le masqué.

**_ J'espère qu'il souffre bien, que son égo diminue un peu ! **répliqua Konan.

**_ Voyons Konan, si tu tiens a ce qu'il souffre je l'enverrais dans une mission kamikaze, ce sera plus rentable.**

**_ S'il te plait merci. »**

Pendant l'échange, les trois ninjas de Konoha avait tenté une percé, mais elle fut négligemment contrée par Pein. Mais il n'avait pas été assez vigilant, et ce qui lui semblait une tentative désespéré se trouva être une diversion qui permis au ninja utilisant l'encre de s'échapper par la voie des airs. Konan partie à sa poursuite, et réussi a lui barrer le chemin. Les origamis se confrontèrent alors à des dessins multiples et varié.

Pein se déconcentra alors sur les deux ninjas restant. La kunoichie envoya alors son poings sur le sol, qui se désintégra et failli leur permettre de passer. Mais à ce moment là, il y eut une immense explosion qui expédia Yamato et Sakura a l'opposé de leur destination.

**« L'artiste entre en scène ! **clama Deidara depuis sont oiseau d'argile.

**_ Tss, arrête de te prétendre artiste ! **répliqua Sasori, qui lui suivait a pied. **Oh ? Maisqui ois-je ? Vous êtes finalement venu au rendez-vous !**

**_ Mais… comment ?! **s'exclama Sakura en s'extirpant des décombres. **Nous vous avons tué !**

_ **Pourtant me voila bien vivant… **répondit le marionnettiste. **En tout cas, encore bravo pour cette victoire, même si je suppose que sans grand-mère Chiyo tu n'aurais pas fais long feu. Enfin… au moins, elle a eut une fin honorable.**

**_ Comment osez vous ?! **hurla la kunoichie.

**_ Et bien ? **s'étonna Pein, **c'est donc elle la gamine qui t'a battu ?**

**_ Exact, mais bon, nous arrivons a temps je suppose ?**

**_ Pile à l'heure » **lança Konan tout en attaquant Sai.

Soudain, l'oiseau d'encre de ce dernier explosa et il réussi _in extremis_ à ne pas s'écraser au sol. Konan lança un regard mi-agacé mi-exaspéré à Deidara avant de se poser a terre. Les adversaires s'entre regardèrent inquiet.

Les explosions avaient cessé.

* * *

Du sang lui couvrait les mains. Allongé sous les décombres, elle serrait d'une main le précieux ouvrage contre elle, tandis que la deuxième tâtait son visage d'où s'écoulait un liquide chaud. Elle mit longtemps avant de se rendre compte que ce sang, c'était le sien. Elle commença à remuer, et essaya de se dégager. Elle se sentait oppressé par cette obscurité. D'une minute a l'autre, il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait ressombrer dans son cauchemar. A peine consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se mit a sangloter. Tous sauf ça ! Elle ne voulait pas revivre cet enfer !

Puis, elle frappa. Elle sentit le morceau de plafond bouger légèrement. Elle continua à frapper, le sang se mêlant aux larmes. Et enfin, enfin ! elle sentit un léger courant d'air. Dirigeant sa main vers la source, elle frappa plus fort encore, et son bras perça son sarcophage de ténèbres. Elle réussit a s'extirper de sa prison de plâtre et admira l'étendu des dégâts tout en savourant cette liberté. Elle se releva, serra un peut plus le livre, et tituba dans ce qui fut autrefois le bureau de Pein. Elle sortit dans les restes du couloir, et se traina jusqu'au salon.

Sur ce qui resté du seuil de la porte, elle se figea. En face d'elle, ce trouvait une sorte d'incarnation du diable. Son regard fut happé par les reflets de feux qui rampaient sur le corps du démon. Elle fixa ensuite les yeux noirs qui semblait rassembler l'obscurité, et sentit le reste du monde tanguer.

Au fond, tout au fond de ce regard bestial, elle y vit le supplice d'un tout jeune adolescent. Elle y sentit un désespoir comparable à celui qu'elle avait ressentit six années durant. Mais avec se désespoir, il y avait une chose qu'il n'y avait jamais eu en elle. De l'espoir…

Mais brusquement, le monstre tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le vit ouvrir grand la gueule, tandis qu'une agglomération de lumière fusionnait. Puis, la sphère de lumière avança vers elle comme au ralentit, son cerveau tournait au ralentit. Elle crut entendre un cris, puis, plus rien.

Le trou noir…

Encore…

* * *

Et c'est le spécial triomphe Deidara! XD je me suis éclaté pour le passage ou Dei arrive en héros! XDDDDDDD

Sinon vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir! 3 I love you!

Enfin bref, la petite Fumi je sais toujours pas comment elle va finir xD je sais même pas ce que je vais mettre dans le chap 15 (comme a la fin du 12 je savais pas se qui aller se passer dans le 13 XD)

Libération tout de même, vous ne trouvez pas?

Allez ciao!


	16. Chapitre 15

Yo! Juste pour vous remercier de vos review, et aussi pour vous dire que j'ai essayé de bien décrire les combat mais je suis pas sur du résultat, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Bye bye ^^

* * *

Elle flottait dans un doux nuage cotonneux. Elle y était si bien. Plus de contrainte, plus de comédie a joué. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de se qui l'entourait. Elle ne pensait plus. Ne ressentait plus rien. La mort avait sont bon coté. Elle est merveilleuse une fois que l'ont ne vit plus dans la peur de l'après.

Dans le noir -à moins que ce ne soit du blanc ?- une voix résonna soudain. Brouillé, ou trop clair, elle ne saisissait pas le sens de ces paroles, à moins qu'elle ne les ait que trop bien comprise ? Elle se sentit alors aspiré en arrière, la vie s'insuffla en elle, et elle eut peur. Peur que l'on ne la force a continuer sont errance agonisante.

**Pourquoi ne m'accorde-t-on pas enfin la paix ! **hurla-t-elle dans un sanglot désespéré. **Laissez-moi mourir ! Par pitié, ne me forcez pas à continuer ! Ne me forcez pas a vivre !!!**

Mais les dieux, sourds a son appel, continuèrent à la chasser de la lassitude, et dans la réalité, elle pris une bouffé d'air qui lui brula la gorge.

Elle avait survécue. Encore.

***

Dans le champ de bataille, tous les adversaires c'était arrêtés, inquiet. Konan se tourna vers Pein et lui demanda :

**« Qui a gagné à ton avis ?**

**_ J'ose espéré que c'est Hidan, **soupira ce dernier, pas inquiet du tout, **mais il a tout intérêt à ce que le Jinchuriki soit encore en vie.**

**_ IL s'appel Naruto ! **s'écria la ninja aux cheveux rose.

**_ Qu'importe, puis ce que de toute manière il va finir par mourir. **Répliqua Pein avec agacement.

**_ On ne vous laissera pas faire, **répliqua le ninja au mokuton en se mettant en garde. **Sai !**

**_ Compris. » **Lança celui si en se désintégrant en tache d'encre.

Konan allait le poursuivre quand un hurlement rageur fendit le ciel, suivit d'un tremblement de terre dont la puissance dépassait largement des précédents. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le lieu d'un autre combat.

***

**« ORDURE !!! » **hurla Ruki en se précipitant vers Anju.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et regarda avec étonnement la lame qui lui traversait la poitrine. Elle tomba à genoux, comme au ralenti. Elle se sentait lourde. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas mal. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, des larmes perlèrent a ses yeux. Elle entendit Ruki hurler, et les souvenirs affluèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contenir.

_« __**Laissez la tranquille ! Vous voyez pas qu'elle est a bout !**_

_**_ Ké, ké, ké, ne comprend tu pas, petit ingrat, que je suis en train de vous rendre invincible ! Un peu de reconnaissance !**_

_**_ Vous nous rendez pas plus fort ! Vous nous tuer a petit feu ! **_

_**_ Ruki, arrête, ce n'est… ce n'est rien, je vais mieux, crois moi ! **__murmura la petite Anju._

_**_ Arrête de mentir ! T'a vu dans quel état il t'a mis ?!**_

_**_ Excusez nous ! **__s'exclama Anju en s'inclinant, __**nous ferons plus d'effort, c'est promis, alors ne vous fâchez pas !**_

_**_ Bien, ké, ké, ké, j'aime mieux ça ! Kabuto va reprendre votre entrainement ! **__persiffla Orochimaru en quittant la pièce._

_**_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! **__hurla Ruki, __**tu te ridiculise !**_

_**_ On n'a pas le choix ! Apprenons ce qu'il a à nous apprendre, et après, nous prendrons notre revanche ! On ne peut pas mourir maintenant ! **_

_**_ Je te protègerais, Anju ! je ne le laisserais plus te mettre dans un état pareil ! Je te le promets !**_

_**_ Merci… »**_

**« Merci… **murmura-t-elle en s'effondrant, **Ruki, merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse…**

**_ Anju… ANJU ! Je n'ai pas fini de la tenir ! Tu m'entends !? Alors reste en vie ! RESTE EN VIE !!! » **la supplia-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Lentement, il la sentit perdre conscience. Il ferma les yeux.

**« je tiendrais ma promesse tu m'entends ? **murmura-t-il, **coute que coute. »**

Il déposa délicatement le corps de la h=jeune fille au sol et se redressa. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son regard était aussi dur que de l'acier. Il ne prononça aucun mot. La puissance de son regard en disait suffisamment long pour qu'Orochimaru n'ai plus un doute au sujet de ses motivations. Le sanin croyait avoir tout vu… il se fourvoyait du tout au tout.

Une aura grise métallique enveloppa le brun, s'étendant jusqu'au ciel, pourfendant les nuages. Et soudain, une pluie d'acier s'abattit sur la zone de combat, réduisant tout en charpie, mais épargnant le lieu ou se trouvait Anju. Le serpent invoqua une barricade impénétrable mais celle-ci fut coupée en deux par Ruki. Il attaqua de plus en plus rapidement, inlassablement, et les coups finirent par porter. Orochimaru fut tranché en deux... Mais des reste du ninja fou, sortir un immense serpent blanc.

**« Tes limites se trouvent ici, Ruki, **siffla Orochimaru en appuyant sur les s, **je connais tes faiblesses!**

**_ Cela fait deux ans, **déclara Ruki en recommençant a l'attaquer, **en deux ans, j'en ai appris bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer !!! »**

Il bondit alors en arrière en composant des mantras avec ses deux mains. Les signes s'enchainaient a une vitesse hallucinante.

**« Kinton kuchiyose no jutsu: Zankioh! **

Il claqua sa paume sur le sol, et des sceaux d'une taille composition complexe s'étendirent sur la terre. Un nuage d'aiguille de fer s'éleva et s'abattit sur le sanin. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Lorsque tout fut redevenue calme, Orochimaru vu alors ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Ruki était enveloppé par une sorte d'armure de métal. Avec, dans le dos, deux espèces d'ailes constitué d'épée. Au prolongement de ses jambes, deux grandes piques aux tranchant aiguisées. Et en lévitation au dessus de lui, six lames de plus de un mètre de longueur tourné en cercles autour du reste de l'armure.

Orochimaru émit un sifflement mi admiratif mi sarcastique.

**« Ca promet d'être intéressant… ké, ké, ké **(1)**»**

*******

**« Bordel mais tu vas ouvrir les yeux oui ou merde !? »**

_Mon dieu ma tête… J'ai mal, à un point que je n'aurais jamais crus possible. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien put m'arriver pour que je me sente aussi mal ?_

**« Putain mais ce n'est pas le moment de pioncer ! »**

_Tss… Il est vraiment bruyant celui là, pas moyen de se réveiller tranquillement ! Et puis il est marrant mais ce n'est pas lui qui a l'impression d'avoir un tas de plomb a la place du corps…_

Soudain Hidan, qui était penché sur le corps de Fumi, se releva rapidement en regardant autour de lui. La rouquine, couverte de sang et d'ecchymose, se mit alors a tousser du sang dans un son roque.

**« Bah enfin ! Tu fais chier ! T'imagine si t'était morte ? Je me serai fait engueuler par Pein ! »**

_La y'a pas de doute, c'est Hidan qui parle. Dommage que j'ai pas affaire au « gentil Hidan », il est tellement plus sympa !_

Fumi essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne parvint à rien. Elle aurait put avoir une encre à la place des paupières qu'elle aurait obtenu le même résultat. Egalement, elle était incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Si sont esprit était bien réveillé, ce ne semblait pas être le cas du reste de son corps. Pour le reste du monde, elle avait presque l'air morte. Et dieu sait qu'elle aurait voulu l'être !

**« 'tain ! Y'a quelqu'un ? **l'entendit-elle s'exclamer. **J'espère que c'est un petit ninja de Konoha, que je sois pas totalement bredouille au niveau des sacrifices !**

**_ Désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas de Konoha . **Répliqua une voix qui lui était inconnu. **Mais je récupèrerais bien celui qui est a terre là-bas.**

**_ Désolé mais c'est pas possible, si je le laisse a quelqu'un d'autre je vais me faire sérieusement engueuler ! Bien essayé.**

**_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il n'empêche que d'une manière ou d'une autre il va falloir que je le ramène avec moi.**

**_ Pour ça va falloir que tu me bute ! » **ricana Hidan.

_J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a oublié… Pourtant il va bien falloir que quelqu'un se souvienne de ma présence s'ils ne veulent pas que je trépasse. Non par ce que c'est bien partit pour. Bon allait on réessaye ! Motivé ! Ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les yeux… Ouvre tes putains d'yeux !!!_

Un cri raisonna soudain dans le silence.

**« ORDURE ! »**

Le disciple d'Orochimaru jeta un regard inquiet vers le lieu du combat. Il hésita entre retourner auprès de son maitre et rester pour essayer de s'emparer de Kyuubi. Ce moment de doute failli causer sa perte car Hidan en profita pour l'attaquer avec sa triple faux (2).

A ce moment là, Fumi réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était vidée par l'effort que ça lui avait demandé. Et cela l'aurait prodigieusement agacé si elle en avait encore eu la force. Elle essaya de suivre le combat des yeux, mais les mouvements s'enchainaient beaucoup trop vite et elle n'avait pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Elle sentit a ce moment là un mouvement sur sa droite. Mettant alors ses dernières force dans une légère inclinaison de la tête, elle aperçu un jeune garçon blond qui rampait dans sa direction. Une alarme sonna dans son crâne sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Elle commençait a voire floue. Bercé par des bruits de coups d'acier contre acier, elle sombra dans l'inconscient.

Hidan, trop occupé à combattre, ne se rendit compte que trop tard que le Jinchuriki avait disparut. Et avec lui, Fumi…

**« Et merde ! » **s'exclama-t-il.

Kabuto se rendit compte en même temps que lui que le combat n'avait plus aucune raison puisque le « butin » avait disparu. Il eut un petit rire amusé et disparut juste après, partant à la recherche des ninjas de Konoha.

Hidan resta planté la, indécis quand à ou aller, puis décida de retourner la d'où il venait, c'est-à-dire au premier lieu de combat ou ce trouvait encore Pein et les autres.

***

Les adversaires restaient indécis. En fait, c'était surtout les ninjas de Konoha qui l'était. Les membres de l'Akatsuki quand à eux, était aussi détendu que s'ils prenaient le thé. Pein, surtout, discutait comme si de rien n'était.

**« Et bah dites donc ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi forts les deux antisocial.**

**_ Tu veux dire que t'accepté leur demande sans te poser de question ?! **s'indigna Konan.

**_ Non, bien sur que non, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient autant de capacité.**

**_ On s'en fout, ce qui est cool c'est qu'ils vont peut-être nous débarrasser de ce vieux sac en peau de serpent ! **s'exclama Deidara.

**_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout Hidan ?! Il devrait déjà être de retour ce con !** s'impatienta Sasori.

**_ Tobi se demande pourquoi Kuroime-chan n'est pas la…**

**_ J'ai demandé a Zetsu de leur transmettre un nouvel ordre de mission, **répliqua Pein en haussant les épaules. **Quand a Kakuzu, je n'avais pas envie de le voir…**

**_ Ca c'est vachement responsable, **le sermonna la kunoichie aux cheveux bleus**, quoique d'un coté je te comprends, ce type est trop près de son fric, c'est énervant a la longue de l'entendre causer de finance et d'économie industriel (3) ! »**

Soudain, un bruit ce fit entendre, et Naruto surgit alors, portant une rouquine, Fumi, sur son dos. Les membres de l'Akatsuki était bouche bé. Ce fut finalement Deidara qui demanda :

**« T'a battu Hidan ? Si c'est le cas t'est ma nouvelle idole gamin ! Pour une fois qu'on lui rabat le caquet a cet emmerdeur !**

**_ Nan, c'est juste qu'il est en grande discussion avec Kabuto, je n'ai pas voulu les déranger… » **répliqua le Jinchuriki en rejoignant son camp.

Etrangement personne n'avait relevé qu'il trimballait Fumi sur son dos. Quoique rien d'étonnant, la dite Fumi était méconnaissable sous les bleu et les croute de sang séché.

Ce fut Tobi qui réagis le premier (4) en s'écriant :

**« Hé ! Mais c'est Fumi-chan !!! Tobi ne 'avait pas reconnu ! **

**_ …**

**_ Ah ouai, merde, j'avais pas vu… **lança Sasori d'une voix géné.

**_ On va se faire massacrer par Kuroime, moi je vous l'dis… **balança Deidara.

_ **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la ? **éclata Pein.

**_ En faite… **hésita Konan, **tu lui a dit de rester au QG, or, c'est la bas qu'a dut finir le combat de Hidan, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça…**

**_ Ah ouai … J'y avais pas pensé… En plus elle a l'air dans un sale état…**

**_ En effet oui… **

**_ Putain il fait chier Hidan !!! **explosa Pein, avec la plus grosse mauvais grace qui fut.

**_ Je t'emmerde ! **s'écria Hidan en surgissant des fourrés. **En plus je te rappel que c'est toi qui a voulu la garder, alors c'est de ta faute !**

**_ Je t'emmerde ! »**

Et pendant que les membres de l'Akatsuki se crêper le chignon, Naruto expliqua la situation à Sakura et aux autres. Ce fut finalement Yamato qui déclara pensivement :

**« je vois… dans ce cas nous avons un otage… »**

**

* * *

  
**

(1) Oui je sais, je n'arrête pas de lui foutre ce rire débile, mais je l'imagine trop s'entrainer devant son miroir pendant des heures pour échafauder ce rire débile ! XD

(2) Et oui, comme quoi l'arme est le reflet de son manieur, à triple faux, triple idiot !

(3) Si, si, si, l'économie industrielle existe dans le monde de Naruto ! Même si on n'a pas vraiment d'usine célèbre, moi je dis que leur industrie c'est la création de ninja débile !

(4) Comme quoi, les apparences sont parfois trompeuse, Les abrutis verrons dieu en premier ! Maintenant faut-il qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte … u_u


	17. Chapitre 16

Fumi venait te tomber entre les mains du camp adverse. Un affreux dilemme s'offrait aux membres de l'Akatsuki. Soit ils abandonnaient Fumi et s'offrait au courroux de Jun, soit ils lui sauvaient la vie. Mais pour ça eut-il fallu qu'ils aient un plan. Or à moins de buter tout le monde en espérant que le Jinchuriki survive et qu'il ne « zigouille » pas Fumi en chemin, les solutions étaient minimes. Et comme à chaque période de crise, tout le monde se tourna vers Pein. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs agacé que ce ne soit que dans ce genre de moment qu'ont l'écoute mais ne le dit pas. Finalement, il ne trouva qu'une seule solution à peut près satisfaisante.

Pendant ce temps là, les ninjas de Konoha réfléchissaient a leur avantage et a comment l'utiliser. IL était totalement exclu de chercher à attaquer l'organisation criminel alors qu'ils étaient moitié moins nombreux. Une seule solution était possible, ils devaient se servir de cet avantage pour fuir. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il allait être difficile de convaincre Naruto du bien fondé de ce raisonnement.

Finalement, ce fut en même temps que les deux chefs de groupe se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Yamato déclara alors :

**« Nous avons l'un des vôtres en otage.**

**_ Sans blague, **lança Hidan, **décidément c'est tous des génies à Konoha !**

**_ Pff, tu fait le malin mais avoue que t'enrage hein ? **ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Deidara.

**_ Je t'emmerde du con ! **se renfrogna le concerné.

**_ Bou il boude !**

**_ Je t'ai dit de la fermer !!!**

**_ Silence ! **s'écria Konan.

**_ Donc, **repris Yamato sans laisser paraitre son coté blasé, **je vous propose un marché. Vous nous laissez partir et on la garde vivante.**

**_ Mmh… **réfléchit Pein.

**_ Quoi ?!** s'écriale blondinet.

_ **Je suis d'accords avec blondin, **lança alors Fumi, que tous croyait évanoui. **Chui pas un paquet dont on dispose à volonté contrairement a ce qu'on pourrait croire.**

**_ C'est ça ou tu crève ! **répliqua Pein, **non ! Ne réponds rien ! Pour une fois tu vas écouter ce qu'on te dit ! Si t'avais écouté on n'en serrait pas là !**

**_ Quel mauvaise fois, **râla la rousse, **on m'ordonne de rester a la base et quand j'y reste on me gueule dessus. Ouai ça va ! J'ai compris ! De doute façon quoi que je dise j'aurais tord alors je vais économiser ma salive et faire la sieste ! Pff… »**

Les ninjas de Konoha ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette scène de ménage, et ils finirent par renoncer en haussant les épaules. Naruto, le blond, avait l'air un peu gêné. Il faut dire qu'il portait Fumi sur son dos et que cette dernière commençait un peu a divaguer. Ou plutôt, pour ce donner une contenance, elle râlait et balançait des infamies fort peu charmante à tout va.

_Oh la la, ça tourne. J'ai mal. C'est vraiment infernal, j'en peux plus ! Et puis tous ce sens poisseux que je sens dégouliner sur mon crâne. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle ! J'arrive même plus a bouger. J'en ai vraiment marre. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi les crasses dans ce genre ?! Oh et puis merde ! Laisse tomber, de toute façon t'es condamné, alors arrête de réfléchir et laisse toi crever !_

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle perdit connaissance et se plongea avec délire dans le monde noire des songes.

**« On est donc bien d'accords ? **demanda Yamato avec méfiance, **vous nous laissez rentrer à Konoha sans vous interposer ?**

**_ Ouai, **confirma Pein avec un peu de mauvaise grasse. **Dégagez d'ici maintenant, on a toujours Orochimaru a gicler. »**

Les gens de Konoha ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partir en quatrième vitesse. Le blond n'eu pas vraiment le choix face au poing menaçant de ça camarade.

Quand ils furent partis, Deidara lança avec un rire sans joie :

**« Qui ce dévoue pour annoncer a Jun qu'on a abandonné sa meilleure amie a Konoha ? »**

Le silence lui répondit .

***

Orochimaru était à bout de souffle. La puissance de la technique de Ruki était indéniable, et il sentait qu'il avait largement sous-estimé son ancien élève. Et que c'était le moment de faire un repli stratégique. Non seulement il était tombé sur des ninjas de Konoha mais en plus il s'était fait prendre par surprise par l'Akatsuki ! Décidemment son jour de chance était passé…

La question était maintenant : comment faire pour s'éclipser ?

A cette question, une réponse s'imposa au sanin. Un moyen plus que fourbe pour sauver sa peau. Il commença alors a ce décaler imperceptiblement vers Anju. Quand il fut assez près, il invoqua deux serpents gigantesques qui foncèrent droit sur la jeune fille. Mais Ruki veillait au grain, il contra les deux reptiles et le temps d'un clignement de l'œil il les avait éliminés.

Le temps d'un clignement d'œil, Orochimaru avait disparu…

**« Bordel ! Il s'est enfui le salop ! »**

*******

«** Eh Jun ! A ton avis pourquoi il nous a soudainement changé d'objectifs Pein ? **demanda Kisame.

**_ Je sais pas, **lui répondit la blonde. **Qui sait, il a peut être eu des nouvelles comme quoi il y a un mouvement anti-Akatsuki là-bas.**

**_ Mouais, **grogna-t-il, pas très convaincue, **ça se trouve, on est en train de rater une super baston contre Konoha !**

**_ Même si c'est le cas les ordres sont les ordres ! Je voix pas ce que ça change !**

**_ Pff, t'es plus drôle ! On dirait une vieille peau à la retraite quand tu parle !**

**_ Et toi on dirait un gamin de huit ans ! Maintenant là ferme ! »**

Le silence s'installa alors. Ils étaient dans la salle principale d'une auberge peu fréquentée. Ils avaient décidé de se reposer un peu, et cette auberge était la seule des environs. Mais vu la qualité de l'établissement, dormir a la belle étoile était presque plus confortable, et de plus gratuit. Les deux coéquipiers c'étaient donc installé à une table et mangeaient du riz avec une sauce infâme qui devait s'apparenter a du curry. De loin. Dans le noir. Si on a le nez bouché. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, Jun se leva brusquement et jeta un regard courroucé aux gérants de l'auberge. Quand je dis courroucé, c'est en fait carrément meurtrier. Les deux vieillards à l'air louche qu'étaient les gérants reculèrent, effrayés.

**« Ne me dites pas que vous escomptez à ce que l'on mange **_**ça **_**?! On n'a pas payé aussi cher pour un truc aussi dégoutant et, j'en suis sur, toxique ! **S'exclama-t-elle.

**_ Mais… **tenta l'un deux vieux avant que Jun ne le coupe.

**_ C'est tout bonnement inadmissible ! Rendez-moi mon argent ! »**

S'en suivit une longue bataille d'où la blonde sortit vainqueur après les avoir menacés de bruler leur établissement avec eux a l'intérieur. A partir de ce moment, tous les clients, peu nombreux mais bien présents, s'enfuirent prudemment et Kisame eut un sourire réjoui en s'exclamant qu'il était partant pour l'expérience. Les deux gérants cédèrent donc et leur donnèrent leur argent avec un supplément pour la forme.

Les deux akatsukiens sortirent dans la nuit et Kisame eut un soupir blasé.

**« Dommage, s'aurait été marrant de les faire bruler ces deux shnoquards !**

**_ Moi je suis soulagé de sortir de cette pièce. Il y avait une de ces odeurs ! J'ai crus que j'allais faire un malaise !**

**_ J'avoue que c'était plutôt glauque ce qu'ils nous ont servi ! **ria l'homme poisson.

**_ Non mais vraiment, c'est scandaleux ! Après qui est ce qui ce fait passer un savons par Mr. Grippe-sou par ce qu'on a trop dépensé ? C'est moi ! Et franchement ça ne valait pas la peine d'endurer plus de deux heures de sermons !**

**_ J'avoue que ça doit être barbant ! **ricana encore plus Kisame. **Mais en attendant on va encore devoir pioncer a la belle étoile…**

**_ Je préfère ça que de me réveiller avec une cafard dans mon lit, par ce que je suis sur que leur « chambres » sont infestées de cafards ! Beurk ! »**

Ils continuèrent ainsi à avancer en déblatérèrent toutes sortes de critiques puis, finalement, s'arrêtèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt jusque dans une clairière pour se reposer.

**« Je me demande ou en est Fumi dans son entrainement… » **Pensa Jun à voix haute en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

***

**« Juuuun ! **Se lamentait Fumi dans une chambre d'hôpital, **j'espère que tu va leur défoncer la gueule a cette bande de connards ! Ils m'ont lâchement abandonné ! Quand tu rentreras de ta mission cognes les jusqu'à ce qu'ils te supplient d'arrêter ! En plus je n'aime pas les hôpitaux ! Je veux mon livre supèrent que j'ai piqué a Pein ! Au secours ! »**

Dans le couloir en face de la chambre de la rousse, un blond, qui était assis sur une chaise a coté de la porte pour veiller a ce que l'ennemie ne s'échappe pas, râla.

**« Putain mais elle s'arrête jamais !?**

**_ Calme toi Naruto, **répliqua son amie aux cheveux roses, qui était de garde avec lui. **C'est le meilleur moyen de récolter des informations sur l'Akatsuki. La on vient d'apprendre qu'il y a une « Jun » parmi eux et qu'elle est en mission. Et aussi que Pein possède une bibliothèque.**

**_ Ouah ! Avec ça on est super avancé ! Et le nom de sa grand-mère il peut nous révéler quoi a ton avis ?** rétorqua le blond de plus en plus énervé.

**_ Ferme la ! Tu crois que t'es le seul que ça énerve ?! Moi aussi j'en ai marre, mais les ordres sont les ordres !**

**_ Ca va Sakura - chan, j' ai rien dis, ne me frappe pas !**

**_ Hé dehors ! **Lança Fumi avec humeur, **fermez la un peu ! Y'a des gens qui sont en convalescence ici !**

**_ Ferma la d'abords ! **hurla Naruto, en pétard. **Tu nous casses les oreilles depuis tout a l'heure alors t'es mal placé pour nous faire la morale !**

**_ Mais je m'ennui ! Et j'ai mal à la tête ! Et aux bras ! Et aux jambes ! J'ai mal partout sauf aux cordes vocales ! J'en ai mare ! Je me suis fait exploiter, martyrisé ! On m'a embrassé contre mon grès ! Je me suis pris toute une bibliothèque sur la tête, avec en prime le plafond ! Je me suis fait exterminer par le remake d'un alien qui avait peur des insectes et qui m'a pris pour une mouche ! On me reproche des trucs totalement abstrait et maintenant je suis coincé dans une chambre hideuse avec pour seule compagnie un putain de piaf qui arrête pas de siffloter joyeusement a ma fenêtre et deux soit disant garde qui sont aussi causant que des pierres tombales ! Vous feriez quoi a ma place hein ?! Vous chanteriez gaiement « je vais bien tous va bien ! » ?!**

**_ Euh … non je ne crois pas… **répondis Naruto avec un air un peu simplet.

_ **Je n'en peu plus, **soupira la rousse d'une voix sombre. **Je ne sais même pas si je vais revoir ma meilleurs amie, qui, soit dit en passant, est la dernière raison qui me pousse à ne pas me trancher les veines. »**

Les deux ninjas restèrent silencieux. Fumi serra ses jambes contre elle, sentant venir la crise de nerfs.

_C'est pas possible, je me conduis comme une gamine dépressive ! Adulte hein ? Pff, même deux gamins sont plus responsable que moi, suffit de voir le blondinet, totalement simplet et pourtant plus doué que moi… Non je ne complexe pas ! Lui il a eut sa petite enfance tranquille, c'est normale qu'il soit émotionnellement plus stable que moi ! Quand a l'autre fille la, y'a pas a cherché c'est le genre de fille totalement nunuche ! On pari combien qu'elle se la joue alors qu'elle c'est faite plaqué et que du coup elle se croit plus mature que tout le monde ?_

La porte s'ouvrit alors avec violence et une grande blonde a poitrine opulente s'avança dans la pièce.

**« Alors c'est toi la fille de l'Akatsuki ?**

**_ Nan, moi c'est la petite nièce de l'arrière cousine de la fille de ma grand-mère qui est fermière. Je marchait tranquillement dans la campagne quand je me suis pris un piano en pleine face ce qui explique ma présence ici. **Elle pris une petite pause pour relever la tête et poussa un soupir dédaigneux. **Non mais qui d'autre vous voulez que ce soit ?**

**_ Tu joue la maligne mais tu est en mauvaise posture et nous le savons toutes les deux. » **Répliqua la blonde avec un air suffisant.

_Quelque chose me dit qu'entre moi et cette vieille vache, la discution promet d'être animé._

**« Plus sérieusement, **se repris la blonde, **je suis Tsunade, l'Hokage du village de Konoha dont tu est captive. Tu as intérêt a nous dire tous ce que tu sais sur l'organisation que l'on nomme Akatsuki. »**

… _La, je ne suis pas dans la merde. Si je lui dis que je ne pige absolument rien a ce qu'elle me raconte, je crois qu'elle va mal le prendre. Et puis je ne sais pas se que je dois dire ou pas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est Konoha, je ne sais pas non plus faire du tricot avec les pieds. C'est dire ! Ici j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être bonne a rien… C'est franchement déprimant…_

**« Ben …euh… J'ai toujours aimé les chats ! C'est vrai quoi, c'est indépendant, pas trop chiant, et quand on les jette sur les gens qu'on n'aime pas on peut être sur qu'ils finiront avec un œil crevé.**

**_ Très bien. Dans ce cas nous allons vous laissez en discuter avec Ibiki, je suis sur que ça l'intéressera. Shizune ! Vas me le chercher ! **

**_ Tout de suite Tsunade-sama ! »**

… _Youpi ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas vraiment me causer de chats… dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré ?! Putain Dieu ! Tu m'as lâchement abandonné ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour m'attirer ainsi ton courroux ?!_


	18. Chapitre 17

Tout le monde: GOMEN T_T Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite (en meme temps il faut savoir se laisser désirer dans la vie XDDDD) Bref, en avant les studios, je ne vous fait pas attendre et j'envoi la suite: Chapitre 17!

(1) Je le mets au début par ce que sinon je vais oublier. Zanarakand c'est dans Final Fantasy X et X-2.

* * *

A Konoha, dans l'hôpital, Fumi était en train de se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de clamser sur le coup. En face d'elle, dans un des coins de la salle, se trouvait Ibiki Morino, un ninja, et elle n'était pas sur de la raison de sa présence ici. Il n'avait pas l'air très commode avec son bandana et son regard percent, en plus ça devait bien faire une heure qu'il la fixait en silence. Elle était un peu gênée, ont dirait qu'il essayait de connaitre tout ses plus sombres secrets avec la seule force de sa volonté. Et vu son aura, il en était parfaitement capable, une tel confiance en soit ne trompe pas. Pas que Fumi s'inquiète de ses secrets, après tout il n'allait pas se mettre à faire le tour du village en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle venait d'un autre monde et qu'un criminel avait jeté son dévolu sur elle pour passer le temps. Non pas qu'elle considère ça comme un secret. Disons plutôt comme un détail gênant pour sa crédibilité.

Mais plus important, et plus immédiat, elle souffrait horriblement. Encore plus en songeant a ce cher livre qui devait trainer dans les ruines de se qui fut le QG de l'Akatsuki. Elle était en manque de livre. Et en plus elle était sur que ses écrit étaient atomisé, et se dispersaient dans le vent en des milliers de particules désormais illisibles… D'ailleurs, c'était surtout ça qui a faisait souffrir. Chaque phrase qu'elle avait écrite, chaque mot, étaient autant de part d'elle-même. Et elle avait tout perdu. Il lui faudrait tout recommencer. Désormais c'était sur, elle avait une nouvelle vie qui commençait. D'un certain coté, sa nouvelle vie avait commencé par une rencontre, étrangement, elle était sur que c'était un signe. Mais comment l'interpréter ? Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Bien sur au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était positif, mais jamais elle n'aurait été capable de l'avouer. Premièrement car sa réputation, qu'elle seul connaissait désormais, ne lui aurait jamais permis d'attachement affectif. Deuxièmement, car la première personne qu'elle avait vu, avait décidé de s'incruster dans sa vie contre sa volonté. En l'empêchant de se suicider, puis en l'empêchant d'être tuée, et en lui volant son premier baiser ! C'était surtout ça d'ailleurs. Pourtant, elle était là, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'est vrai ça, que faisait-elle ici, éloignée de la seule personne qui n'eut jamais conté pour elle dans ce monde comme dans le précédent ?

Elle serra les poings. De nouveau elle fut en colère pour… pourquoi au juste ? Elle pensait juste à Jun, et ça suffisait à la mettre hors d'elle. C'était incompréhensible ! Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Jun. Non, celui qu'elle haïssait, c'était celui qui avait brisé sa meilleure amie pour des futilités ! Alors lui, elle trouverait un moyen de le faire souffrir ! _Il agonisera aux pieds de Jun pour lui demander pardon !_ Elle sentit alors son points se réchauffer, et se rappela soudain la scène du bureau. Doucement, elle relâcha la pression, et sentit sa peau se détendre, en même temps qu'elle décrispa ses muscles. Et là, la douleur physique lui donna l'impression de brûler vive. Mais cela passa rapidement. Elle s'arracha alors à sa fausse contemplation du paysage d'au-delà la fenêtre, et se retrouva alors face a un certain ninja peu loquace. Quel était le mieux ? Ressasser des souvenirs qui la mettaient dans tous ses états, ou discuter avec un ninja qui essaierait certainement de la décoder par chaque mot qu'elle prononcerait ?

**« Vous voulez quoi en fait ?** S'entendit-elle prononcer, d'une voix ennuyée. **Vous savez, quoi que ce soit, vous perdez votre temps, je suis une véritable débile mentale en se qui concerne tous vos concept bizarroïde.**

**_ Vous me semblez au contraire très sensé,** répliqua-t-il.

**_ Je le suis, mais je ne comprends rien a tout ses trucs de politique, de … justice ? Je sais pas, je suis paumé…**

**_ En effet, vous l'êtes, mais vous le serrez moins en disant tous se que vous savez.**

**_ … J'ai toujours eu envie de consulter un psy, mais mes parents on jamais voulu… Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sache la vérité sur ma quasi-folie. Je suis une véritable dépressive vous savez !** Les mots sortaient tous seul, elle ne contrôlait pas ce flux de parole et, d'un certain coté, s'en sentait totalement blasé. Désormais, elle se fichait presque de se que ce ninja pouvait deviner.** Vous voulez que je vous dise se que je sais sur l'Akatsuki ? Absolument rien ! Je les ai rencontré y'a quoi ? Trois semaines à tout cassé ? Et la manière dont je les ai rencontrés n'est pas très glorieuse. Je déblatérais à voix haute sur des possibilités de suicide. Alors bon, après si vous voulez me faire une séance de psychothérapie gratuit, je ne suis pas contre, je n'ai strictement rien à faire ici, je m'ennui, je n'ai même pas de livres vous vous rendez compte !**

**_ Des livres ? Vous êtes entre les mains ennemies et vous ne vous inquiéter que de ne pas avoir de livres ? **répéta-t-il, intéressé.

**_ Bah oui, je vous l'ai dit, toute ses vision de camp ennemies et de camp allié sont très flou pour moi, y'a pas plus nébuleux ! On pourrait me parler dans une autres langue je ne comprendrais pas mieux ! **Elle poussa un soupir,** je suis vraiment lasse. Tout ses combats inutiles, toutes ses batailles sans fin, quels intérêt ? Une perte de temps si vous voulez mon avis. Et puis, je n'en voix pas le bout de ma misérable vie ! Avant sa ne m'aurait pas posé de problème de crever, j'été seule, mais maintenant que je sais que ma meilleur amie est vivante je ne vais pas lui imposer un deuil ! Je suis vraiment piégée… En plus je suis en train de me faire avoir bêtement par un truc vieux comme le monde ! Je sais parfaitement que plus je parle, plus il y a de chance que je laisse échapper des informations qui pourrons vous aidez, mais je ne sais plus se qui est juste ou pas ! Vous aidez vous ! Ou aidez l'Akatsuki ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! J'EN AI MARRE ! Oh et puis barrez vous ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de témoin de cette scène des plus pitoyables ! C'est marrant par ce que depuis trois semaine ça m'arrive de plus en plus ! Alors si ce n'est pas trop demandé, dégagez !**

**_ Très bien, de toute façon j'ai appris tous ce que je voulais savoir…** déclara-t-il neutrement en sortant.

**_ Tant mieux pour vous,** Répliqua Fumi en marmonnant. **Je suis conne ou quoi ? Oh et puis merde, pionce ma vieille, t'a rien d'autre a faire…**

L'Akatsuki, ainsi que Ruki, étaient réunis dans la salle principale d'une auberge louche, mais vide. Un grand silence régnait tandis que chacun lançait des coups d'œil à l'autre. Finalement, ce fut Ruki qui parla le premier, faisant sursauter les autres :

**« Alors ? Que comptez-vous faire ?**

**_ A propos de quoi ?** répliqua Pein, même s'il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

**_ C'est une des votre non ? Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, elle détient pas mal d'information dangereuse pour vous. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait parmi les ninjas de Konoha un maitre dans l'art de faire avouer les gens. Quoi que vous décidiez a propos d'elle, il ne faut pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont.**

**_ Comme si je ne le savais pas !** rétorqua Pein avec mauvaise humeur.** Quoi qu'on face, ce la implique une visite a Konoha, hors il est beaucoup trop tôt pour le moment ! Nous ne sommes pas assez préparés ! De plus, ils vont être sur leur garde pendant un bon bout de temps ! Tous ce qu'on faire, c'est attendre que ça ce tasse là-bas, et leur faire croire qu'on ne compte pas la récupérer en continuant notre chasse au Bijuu !**

**_ Moi j'ai une autre question !** Intervint Deidara,** on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'on fait pour Jun.**

**_ Tous ce qu'il faut faire, c'est lui faire enchainer les missions jusqu'à ce que l'on soit fixé ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si sa copine était morte ! Elle n'est suffisamment pas impliquée dans nos affaires pour que Konoha puisse agir contre elle !** Pein s'agaçait sérieusement.

**_ Je pense,** déclara Konan,** qu'il vaudrait mieux suivre le plan de Pein. Il a parfaitement raison, et si nous commençons à tous remettre en question on va finir sur le tapis. Pour le moment, suivons nos objectifs, je me charge de parler à Jun. Il vaut mieux mettre tout au clair maintenant plutôt que de devoir l'empêcher d'agir précipitamment en l'apprenant par une rumeur. Désormais, il va nous falloir être constamment sur nos garde, on ne sait pas ce que Konoha a réussi a extirper comme information a Fumi.**

**_ Très bien, je suis d'accord avec vous,** acquiesça Ruki en hochant la tête, comme s'il avait déjà prévu leur décisions. **Ainsi, Anju aura largement eu le temps de se rétablir, même si d'ici une semaine elle serra de nouveau sur pieds, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit rechargé à bloc, car si nous agissons contre Konoha, Orochimaru ramènera se face de serpents, et la bataille sera sanglante.**

**_ Tiens en parlant de lui, **intervint Sasori,** qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ? Ca m'étonnerait vraiment qu'il soit mort.**

**_ Il s'est enfui,** répliqua sèchement Ruki,** et maintenant je suis désavantagé car il connait mes techniques.**

**_ Je vais voir Anju…** leur annonça Konan.** Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. **

**_ Très bien. »**

Ils la virent monter les escaliers aux planches moisit comme une reine monterait les marches de marbres menant à sa suite royale.

**« J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous en veut, **lança Deidara, hasardeux.

**_ Non tu crois ?**répliqua Hidan avec humeur. **Quel esprit de déduction ! »**

Konan arriva dans la chambre miteuse où Anju reposait et alla s'assoir sur le tabouret à coté du lit en poussant un soupir. Elle commençait à être lasse de tous ça, mais éviter de le montrer. Après tout, si elle commençait a ce plaindre maintenant elle aurait l'air de quoi ? Elle perdrait le peu d'influence qu'elle avait sur les membres de l'Akatsuki et ce serait assurément sujet d'un grand désordre pour les villages cachés. Or, assurément, les cinq dirigeants n'apprécieraient pas de ce faire déborder. Et ça finirait forcément par une ou plusieurs alliances contre l'organisation. Bref, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance et finiraient tous en prison, dans le meilleur des cas, ou mort.

Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur Anju. Cette dernière était surprenante. Alors qu'elle avait été sérieusement touchée, elle avait su garder un minimum de sang froid, et c'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'elle était toujours vivante. En effet, dès qu'ils avaient retiré le sabre qui la transperçait, elle avait su mobiliser ses forces sur la blessure et le chakra avait dés lors commencé à faire cicatriser la plaie. Elle était hors de danger, mais l'effort continu promettait de la garder en convalescence pendant au moins une semaine encore, ce qui était un exploit.

**« Tu sais que tu es vraiment surprenante ? **Murmura l'origamiste en humidifiant le linge qu'Anju avait sur le front.

**_ Ca fait parti d'un de mes nombreux charmes,** répondit-elle alors sur le même ton, faisant sursauter Konan.

**_ Qu'est ce que je disais ?** Sourit-elle. **Il en a de la chance Ruki ! Et tu en as aussi d'ailleurs…**

**_ Je sais, si tu veux je t'en prête un peu, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.**

**_ Je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Je vais devoir annoncer a Jun qu'on a temporairement perdu sa meilleure amie, et je vais également devoir garder a l'œil toute cette bande d'imbécile pour être sur qu'ils ne tenteront rien pour aller saluer nos amis de Konoha.**

**_ Fumi ? Que c'est il passé ?** demanda la convalescente.

**_ Les ninjas de Konoha se sont servis d'elle comme otage. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Mais on ne peut rien faire a par laisser passer l'orage.**

**_ Ca va s'arranger. Et puis, Fumi a du caractère, on n'a pas s'en faire pour elle, elle survivra le temps qu'il faudra.**

**_ Oui, tu as raison. C'est fout comme on a appris à nous connaitre aussi rapidement. Après tout ça ne fait même pas un moi qu'on collabore ensemble,** rit doucement Konan.

**_ Comme quoi, on n'est pas si monstrueux que ça, hein ? Les ninjas serait surpris de le savoir.**

**_ Peut etre pas tant que ça… Bon, je te laisse te reposer, je vais devoir e reposer. Si je veux être convaincante quand Jun arrivera, il faudra que je soit en pleine forme.**

**_ Bonne chance.**

**_ Merci. »**

Le salon, si on pouvait le nommer ainsi, s'était vidé peut à peut. Pein était sorti pour retrouver Zetsu et lui demander de rappeler Jun ici. Après une longue réflexion, il décida de rappeler Itachi et Kakuzu pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Deidara et Sasori repartirent vers le village d'Oto afin de se faire une petite idée des forces d'Orochimaru. Tobi avait disparu de la circulation, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à certain membres. D'inoccupé il ne restait que Ruki et Hidan. Il y avait un grand silence uniquement rompu par le vent qui s'était mis a cogner brutalement aux fenêtre. Finalement, Hidan se leva et lança un « Je vais faire un tour aux ruines du QG » ce a quoi Ruki répondu par un surprenant : « je t'accompagne. »

Ils partirent donc vers le lieu d'où ils venaient. Le vent était de plus en plus violent, on pouvait deviner qu'une tempête arrivait et qu'elle ne serrait pas minime. Le trajet leur pris moins de temps que la première fois et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un remake des ruines de Zanarkand (1). Ruki retrouva l'ancien emplacement du bureau de Pein et récupéra les archives qui n'avait, par miracle, pas étaient détruites. Hidan lui, se dirigea vers les restes du salon. Il retourna à l'endroit ou s'était trouvé Fumi et y trouva un livre. Haussant les épaules, il le ramassa et l'ouvrit. Ou du moins, il essaya de l'ouvrir. Mais il eut beau y mettre toute ses forces, les couvertures ne s'écartèrent même pas d'un centimètre. Finalement, il laissa tomber et pesta à voix haute. Il ne jeta pas le livre… Il marcha alors vers d'autres vestiges. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule, mais il retourna les lieux et y trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Une pochette couverte de poussières et un sac qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il jeta un regard aux alentours et, voyant que Ruki allait être occupé pendant un bon bout de temps encore, s'assit sur un gros morceau de plâtre pour fouiner dans la pochette.

_Elle n'avait jamais aimé le lundi. C'était la fin du week-end, le début de la semaine, et c'était toujours le lundi qu'elle se réveillait avec une gueule de bois effroyable. En bref, c'était la merde. Et se lundi la, il fallut qu'elle se retrouve dans le pire pétrin de toute sa vie. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que celle la soit en passe de raccourcir précocement. Raaah. Le lundi, c'est vraiment chiant._

Ca commençait bien. I enchaina ainsi le livre avec un intérêt croissant._  
_l


	19. Chapitre 18

Dans le salon de la nouvelle base de l'Akatsuki, qui avait été acquis il y a bientôt un mois, tous les membres avaient été réunis par Pein qui avait quelque chose d'apparemment important à leur annoncer. **Anju** était désormais entièrement rétablie, que ce soit de son combat contre Orochimaru que de l'entrainement intensif que **Ruki** lui avait fait subir. Ce dernier avait également trouvé un moyen de décupler ses forces et avait, en un temps recors, appris a utiliser deux techniques très… efficace pour l'extermination de masse. **Jun** et Kisame était au Qg depuis deux mois et cela en faisait six qu'elle était au courant de l'enlèvement de son amie. Elle avait également eu le temps de se ramasser les morceaux de son cœur brisé et savait désormais agir en véritable ninja en dissimulant toute ses émotions. A tel point que les quelques fois ou **Deidara** l'avait revus, il avait eu du mal à croire en ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. La « nouvelle » Jun était froide, distante, et surtout, impitoyable. **Kisame**, à coté d'elle, commençait à en vouloir sérieusement a Itachi qui avait créé un second glaçon à partir d'une fille qui avait pourtant été la plus drôle des membres de l'Akatsuki mis a part Deidara, mais comme celui était vraiment chiant avec son « art » il avait été expédié deuxième du classement. **Konan** avait vu ses mission d'espionnage se multiplier puisqu'elle devait se renseigné sur toute les rumeurs afin d'en tirer profits lors de leurs prochain affrontement. **Zetsu** avait lui aussi eu droit à ses propre problèmes sauf que lui ne s'en plaignait pas puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. **Itachi** et **Kakuzu** avait continué a arpenté le pays pour récolter des primes et également semer le doute quand aux intentions de Pein. Sasori et **Tobi** avait passé les six derniers mois à procurer des nouveaux pantins a **Sasori** qui devait refaire son stock, et qui fit des recherche sur de nouvelles plantes pour concocter de nouveaux type de poisons. Une des personnes qui en avait surpris plus d'un, **Hidan** avait étonné voir choqué tout le monde en se mettant à lire des livres sans images et de contenu sain et normal. Et enfin, on n'avait presque pas entendu parler de Pein qui semblait s'être pencher sur un complot particulièrement tordu et méandreux dont lui seul savait le contenu.

Tous ça pour dire qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon de leur QG, et qu'ils attendaient l'arrivé de Pein qui se faisait attendre. Alors que l'ambiance était tendue à son maximum, le leader arriva enfin, affichant un air d'extrême satisfaction qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« **Il me semble que nous avons un petit différent a régler avec Konoha… Préparez vous car dès demain nous mettrons en place mon plan. »**

* * *

_Et merde ! Je suis en retard !_

Fumi parcourait les petites rues de Konoha aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Elle était mal coiffé, mal réveillé, et habillé a la va-vite, et surtout, extrêmement en retard. Voila maintenant six mois qu'elle vivait a Konoha, cinq et demi qu'elle était sorti de l'hôpital. Pourtant elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à sa nouvelle vie. Bien sur, au début, elle avait était totalement effondré, voir même dépressive et a moitié catatonique. Pourtant, dès qu'elle avait mis le pied dehors, elle s'était sentie mieux. Un tout petit peu. Le reste de son bien être, elle le devait aux efforts de l'Hokage et des ninjas qui l'avaient kidnappé. La grande blonde a forte poitrine s'était révélé avoir le cœur sur la main et lui avait trouvé un logement, un emploi et de nouvelles habitudes. Et la petites équipes d'adolescents étranges s'étaient révélée encore plus étranges qu'elle le pensait.

Tout d'abords, en haut du classement, Naruto Uzumaki, qui avait réussit à réunir une naïveté de gamin et la volonté d'un adulte dans un même corps et qui avait un estomac énorme. Il était vraiment gentil, bien que théoriquement elle faisait parti du camp ennemi qui voulait extraire un trucs de son corps au risque de le faire mourir. Elle avait beau être intelligente, elle avait préféré évité de comprendre tous se qu'on lui disait. De un par ce qu'il lui aurait fallu admettre que sa meilleure amie était une criminel, de deux par ce les dit criminel elle les trouvait plutôt sympathique. Pour le moment, elle préférait se voiler la face même si elle savait qu'elle aurait bientôt à affronter la réalité. Ensuite, il y avait Sakura Haruno, une douce et frêle jeune fille en apparence, mais dur et cassante comme de la pierre si l'on regardait bien. Puis leur professeur, un type louche qui dissimulait toujours une partie de son visage et un de ses yeux et qui était d'une ponctualité… inexistante. Il lui avait rendu visite a l'hôpital pendant que lui-même y séjournait suite a son combat contre Deidara. Rien que d'imaginer qu'elle s'était lié d'amitié avec un potentiel cadavre lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Malgré son intégration dans la société de Konoha, en grande parti du au repas qu'elle partageait avec Naruto chez Ichiraku, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait tout dévoiler de ce qu'elle savait de l'Akatsuki ou pas. Elle appréciait vraiment Naruto, et ne voulait pas qu'il se face tuer, mais Jun était avant tout sa meilleurs amie, quelle que soit ses actes elle le resterait. Autant dire, elle était heureuse pour le moment, mais lorsqu'elle devrait prendre parti elle serrait très certainement malheureuse. Quoi qu'elles choisissent.

_Que la vie est compliquée ! Quoi que je face je suis foutu ! Le seul truc qui pourrait m'aider a choisir, c'est que si je choisit Konoha, l'Akatsuki se débarrassera de moi. Mais il y a aussi une chance pour que l'on ait prévu ma décision et que l'on ait placé sur moi un truc qui pourrait causer la perte de l'Akatsuki. Je suis vraiment dans la merde !_

Mais en attendant, elle était surtout en retard au rendez-vous que lui avait fixé l'Hokage, a la plus grande surprise de Fumi. En effet, depuis que la rousse avait pris son emploi dans une bibliothèque, a son plus grand bonheur, Tsunade ne lui avait plus parler. Fumi se demandait vraiment la raison de cette convocation. Finalement, elle arriva en vue du bureau et accéléra encore l'allure. Un des points positif dans ce monde, c'est qu'elle courait bien plus vite que le plus rapide des sprinteurs et sur une plus longue duré et ce, sans le moindre effort. Parfois, il lui arrivait de passer des journées entières à crapahuter dans la forêt, le plus souvent, Naruto participait à ces excursions et ils sautaient ensemble d'arbre en arbres avec une joie de gamin. Une fois, un drôle de type habillé d'une combinaison moulante vert les avait rejoints et Fumi avait appris qu'il s'agissait de Lee, alias gros sourcils. Elle le trouvait marrant avec sa motivation sans limite pour les choses les plus banales qui soient. Il y avait aussi parfois eu Kiba, un garçon légèrement arrogant mais attachant comme son chien Akamaru. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais manifesté de mépris envers elle, et avait été très amicale avec elle alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Elle arriva finalement dans le bureau de Tsunade avec seulement dix minutes de retards et eu droit a une remarque sarcastique quand a la « contagiosité du syndrome Kakashi » dans le village. Mais malgré ça, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ces paroles, une chose a laquelle Fumi ne s'habituait pas. Dans son monde, personne ne se privait à se montrer désagréable, qu'ils aient ou non une bonne raison. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts avec un air désolé. Elle se les était coupés il y a deux mois et arborait maintenant un carré plongeant en pétard qui mettait en valeurs ses pommettes et ses yeux. L'Hokage prit alors la parole avec un air solennel que Fumi ne lui avait jamais vu et déclara :

**« Fumi, je t'ai fait venir car voila six mois que tu es au village. Tu n'as jamais commis aucune actions répréhensible et n'a jamais montré d'agressivité envers les autres. Dès ton arrivé nous avons remarqué que tu avais un chakra puissant. Je ne peux pas te proposer d'apprendre à te battre car le conseil du village est contre, mais je peux faire de toi un excellent ninja médecin. Qu'en dit tu ? Sa te dirait de pouvoir venir en aide au blessé ? »**

Fumi en eut le souffle coupé. Tsunade la gratifia d'un clin d'œil amusé en rajoutant :

**« L'entrainement sera loin d'être simple, mais ça en vaut le coup ! »**

Elle ne savait quoi répondre face à cette marque de confiance aveugle. Tandis qu'une partie d'elle était heureuse a en mourir, une autre partie d'elle, la plus volumineuse, forma une boule dans sa poitrine. Tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle répondit d'une voix brisé :

**« Je… Je suis désolé. Il vaut mieux que… Il ne vaut mieux pas. Moi-même je ne sais pas ou j'en suis… Désolé ! »**

Et elle parti en courant, les larmes coulant le longs de ses joues. Elle bouscula quelqu'un sans se retourner. Sa tête était vide mis a part un mot qui raisonnait a l'infini : _Menteuse…_


	20. Chapitre 19

Elle avait couru aussi loin qu'elle pouvait, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Elle était une prisonnière après tout. Ses bras étaient lourds, comme ses jambes et son cœur qui lui faisait endurer un martyre. Elle était ici sans y être. Au final, elle n'était qu'une intruse, ou qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle face. Elle se recroquevilla par terre, au creux d'une racine de la forêt d'un des terrains d'entrainement et ses sanglots, saccadés pendant sa course, reprirent encore plus fort. Ici, elle était inutile. Valait-il mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle ? Elle ne s'était jamais attardé sur la question et n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir a la raison de son arrivé dans ce monde. Elle se souvenait que c'était le lendemain du réveillon de noël pour elle comme pour Jun. Après, elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait traversé cette sorte de faille temporelle. Mais la maintenant, elle aurait tout donné pour rentrer chez elle. Là bas, elle était à sa place. Ou, au moins, on la laissait tranquille.

De toute manière, elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder personne de ce village en face. Elle disait les apprécier mais elle était incapable de les aider.

_Voila donc ce qu'on ressent quand on se fait écarteler… Cette lente sensation d'être aspirer d'un coté et d'un autre. _

Elle sentait son cœur se tordre et tenter de ne pas se déchirer. Mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il était en papier mâché or le papier mâché ne résiste pas bien longtemps aux aléas de la vie…

**« Je… je veux rentrer à la maison ! » **sanglota-t-elle avec désespoir.

A ce moment, elle se sentit aspirer en arrière. Le noire.

* * *

Naruto, qui s'était fait bousculer par Fumi lors de son départ précipité, ne chercha pas longtemps a savoir ou était le problème, il s'élança a sa poursuite mais en restant quand même à distance. Sakura tenta de le rappeler mais il était déjà loin. Kakashi haussa les épaules et frappa trois coups au bureau de l'Hokage. Il rentra sans attendre suivit de son élève et de Sai et fut surpris de trouver l'Hokage figé avec un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage. Quand elle se rendit compte de leur présence, elle leurs expliqua l'étrange scène qui venait de se dérouler dans cette pièce, et tous se lancèrent dans l'estimation de théorie douteuse, la plupart lancé par Sai qui tenait un livre a la main et qui le feuilletait rapidement, l'air extrêmement concentré. Celle qui, d'ailleurs, restera dans les annales, fut celle du « elle a peut être crut que vous lui faisiez des avances » et qui eut au moins le mérite de ramener une bonne ambiance dans l'assistance. A ce moment, Tsunade remarqua l'absence de Naruto et Sakura lui expliqua qu'il avait poursuivit Fumi dans le couloir après qu'elle l'ait bousculé sans le vouloir. L'Hokage estima qu'il n'y avait plus de souci a se faire pour Fumi et passa sur la raison de leur convocation ici.

* * *

Une fois de plus, elle était dans son monde sans couleur, flottant au milieu de rien. Une fois de plus, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle y serrait resté éternellement si elle l'avait put. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Semblant apparaitre en transparence, une silhouette se dessina devant elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'apparence distincte, c'était plus une ombre lumineuse qu'autre chose. Une voix résonna alors dans l'espace, et Fumi ouvrit de grands yeux.

**« Un peu de nerf, jeune fille ! Ca ne sert a rien de vous lamenter ainsi ! » **la réprimanda la boule de lumière.

Fumi était tellement stupéfié qu'elle ne répliqua pas, se contentant de douter sérieusement de sa santé mentale avec une petite pointe blasé qui se disait qu'elle devait s'être posé la question une bonne centaine de fois. Avec tout ça, elle en avait oublié le monde dans lequel elle vivait, et sa culpabilité, mais cela ne dura pas.

**« Que... Qui êtes vous ?** Demanda t'elle en hésitant sur l'utilisation du « qui » au lieu du « quoi »

**_ Qui je suis ? Mais je suis la connaissance voyons ! **répliqua la boule avec outrance,** raaah, décidément on ne vous apprend vraiment plus rien a l'école !**

**_ … La… connaissance ? **répéta la rousse, croyant avoir mal entendu.

**_ Oui oui, la connaissance, **s'impatienta la boule,** mais la n'est pas la question ! Fumi Haru ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous ressaisir et plus vite que ça !**

**_ Pe… Pardon ? **Fumi s'énerva soudainement et s'écria,** Mais, vous allez m'expliquer à la fin ? Non mais quoi encore ? Vous débarquez dans ma tête comme ça, comme si c'était normal et vous me lancez tranquillement que je dois me « ressaisir » ? Et puis d'abords, comment ça ce fait que vous n'appréciez que maintenant ? Depuis le temps que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, vous n'intervenez que maintenant ? En faite, qu'est ce que vous foutez la ?**

**_ C'est bon t'a finis gamine ? Je suis là par ce que tu a ouvert le livre du savoir, or je ne peux intervenir que sur les rare personnes qui arrive a l'ouvrir, **soupira la boule lumineuse avec ennui**, et au lieu de râler, tu devrais me remercier, je viens t'aider ! Et puis peut être que je suis intervenu tardivement par ce qu'avant tu ne m'aurais pas écouté ?**

**_ Je ne sait pas, **épliqua Fumi ironiquement, **c'est vous la connaissance non ?**

_ **Et toi, es ce que tu sait qui tu es ?** demanda calmement la connaissance.

**_ Question stupide, je suis Fumi Haru.**

**_ Vraiment ? Pourtant, Fumi Haru, tu te trompe de victime Ta colère, au lieu d'être dirigé contre moi, devrais être pour toi-même. Après tout, malgré ta soit disant intelligence, tu n'as même pas trouvé de solution a ton problème.**

**_ Je…**bégayai Fumi, coupé nette dans son élan,** … je sais. Mais ce problème n'a pas de solution…**

**_ Pff, **renifla dédaigneusement la connaissance,** si les philosophes de ton monde entendez ça, ils se retourneraient dans leur tombe ! Mais maintenant, laisse moi parler ! Je voie bien que tu es perdu, et c'est bien normal, après tout, tu n'as que 22 ans Fumi, et tu es humaine. Au fond, tu sais ce que tu dois faire… Mais je vais te filer un coup de main. Te souviens tu de ce fameux jours ou tout a basculer pour toi, dans ce bureau ? Ce fameux jour ou tu as ouvert un livre qui t'as fasciné au point d'en oublier le monde extérieurs ?**

**_ Oui… **murmura la rousse, qui s'enlacé dans une tentative désespéré de ne plus sentir son cœur se déchirer.

**_ Et bien je te l'offre. Il est a toi. **La voix, soudain emplit de douceur, commença a faiblir. **Fais en bonne usage Fumi, et qui sait, peut être a bientôt…**

**

* * *

**

Prenant une grande bouffé d'air, Fumi ouvrit les yeux avec surprise. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle sentit alors une objet dur contre sa poitrine, qu'elle serrait avec force. Un livre. Cette couverture en cuir ne la trompa pas un instant. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle avait entre les mains le livre du savoir…

_C'est totalement fou ! Je tape causette avec la connaissance et elle me prête son bouquin du savoir. Mais ou ai-je atterris ? Mais… je ne pense pas que se soit une illusion, ni un mensonge. Non… Je crois que ce livre va m'aider, et je suis sur que je vais revoir la connaissance… Alors j'ai intérêt a la trouver cette solution ! Car si il n'y a pas de solution, il n'y a pas de problème !_

_Alors ? Que dites vous de ma connaissance ? Pas mal non ? J'avouis qu'une fois de plus, c'est partis en cacaouette pour ne pas dire autre chose xD_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et dites moi un peu, a votre avis, comment va ce terminer cette histoire… x)_

_Ciao le monde ! A la prochaine !_


	21. Chapitre 20

Un peu plus loin, Naruto la guettait, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Une partie de lui avait l'impression que s'il intervenait maintenant, quelque chose se romprait. Totalement perdu par ce changement de comportement fulgurant, passant du désespoir à la détermination, il se disait que ça valait mieux, même s'il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pus la motiver ainsi.

Fumi se releva, serrant encore son livre contre elle. Ses méninges fonctionnaient a toute vitesse et, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle redevint celle qu'elle était il y a un peu plus de six ans. Fumi Haru, la jeune étudiante en littérature, dont le plus grand rêve était de publier un best seller mondialement reconnu. Quand elle était adolescente, tous ses professeurs l'appréciaient, et elle le leur rendait bien. A cette époque, elle croyait encore en la bonté des gens, en tout ces nobles sentiments décris dans les grands récits de Baudelaire, Voltaire, Victor Hugo. Mais à cette époque, elle ne vivait pas _sa_ vie. Elle se contentait d'un extrait de celle des autres, dont elle s'imbibait grâces aux livres, au film, en regardant de loin le monde. Ca lui suffisait amplement. Mais elle n'en n'oubliait pas ses étude, et s'y donnait presque a fond, mais son coté paresseux l'empêchait de s'impliquer dans de grand projet, bien qu'elle en eu largement les capacités. Elle avait toujours eu peur de s'engager, de dépendre des autres, et pour cause, par la suite ça ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes. Elle n'avait était amie réellement qu'avec Jun, car celle-ci ne considérai pas son incapacité a vraiment offrir de l'affection a ses proches comme une volonté de sa part. En cela, elle était restée très immature. Enfant elle était bien plus affective qu'elle ne le fut jamais plus en tant que personne « mature » et « adulte », mais elle préférait l'oublier.

Soudain, un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Elle fut tenté de l'ignorer, car son plan impliquait bien trop de sacrifice de sa part dont un, le pire de tous, celui de sa fierté. Celle la même qui l'avait maintenu la tête hors de l'eau durant une grande parti de sa vie. Et elle devrait également mettre sur l'autel de l'offrande une grande partie de son indépendance affective. En gros, elle devrai briser un a un tout les murs qu'elle avait dressé durant toute une vie entre elle et le monde, et elle doutait d'y arriver.

C'était étrange pour elle de penser a tous ça, d'autant plus qu'elle avait toujours réussit à l'éviter, sauf quelque fois, ou un regret mélancolique la prenait a la gorge et lui faisait baisser la tête. Ce sentiment l'assaillait dans beaucoup de situation précise, quand elle voyait de jeune amoureux dans la rue, quand elle entendait des personnes faire des projets d'une voix enjouée, quand deux amies se disputaient pour finalement se réconcilier maladroitement. En cela, elle avait l'impression de faire le deuil, jour après jour, de la personne qu'elle aurait put être si seulement elle s'en était laissé la chance. Si seulement elle n'avait pas était aussi fier.

Serrant les poings, elle fit le premier pas sur un long et tortueux chemin :

**« Tu te la donne maintenant cette chance ! D'accords, au début ça risques d'être douloureux et surtout humiliant, je vais me détester pour ça, je vais devoir apprendre à me regarder en face, et a me dire la vérité, et ça, ça va vraiment être compliqué. Mais je dois le faire ! Par ce que si je ne le fais pas, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de n'avoir pas agis alors que j'en avais l'occasion ! Je vais m'offrir une seconde chance, et je vais aussi les convaincre d'accepter la leur ! Après m'être autant battu contre moi-même, je n'aurait aucune difficulté a les convaincre ! Plus de place pour le doute ! Je vais bouger mon cul et rattraper tout ce que j'ai raté en l'espace de toute une vie ! Positive ! »**

Alors qu'elle s'encourageai a voix haute, Naruto là regardait avec des yeux ronds, puis eu un sourire dont le sens ne fut compris que de lui-même avant de repartir silencieusement vers la tour de l'Hokage pour avoir une petite conversation avec la vieille Tsunade.

Ce plan était infaillible. Mieux, il était diabolique. Pein s'était surpassé, et ce pas pour rien.

L'Akatsuki faisait marche vers Konoha, et ce dernier ne pouvait s'en douter. Jun était impatiente de se battre, mais ils leurs faudrait attendre encore un long moi pour lancer leur attaque. Si tous se déroulait comme prévu, et elle n'en doutait pas, dans trente jours elle récupèrerait Fumi, et quelques heures après, elle détruirait Konoha. Avant, ça l'aurait attristé, après tout ces lieux contenait le passé d'Itachi, mais aujourd'hui, ça lui était totalement égal. Elle se demandait même si ces six années n'avait pas étaient totalement différente a celles de son souvenir. Après tout, elle avait vraiment cru qu'Itachi l'aimait. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais elle avait cru le comprendre à demi-mots. Mais si vraiment il l'avait aimé, il ne l'aurait pas abandonné pour ses _chers souvenirs_. Ou au moins il aurait put lui pardonner sa bévue. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que ça se serrait arranger, elle aurait de nouveau finis par commettre un impair à propos de son frère. Elle aurait finit par lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, et il n'était pas compréhensif envers cette parti d'elle. Pire, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il préférait l'ignorer, et afficher cet air neutre et glacial qu'elle haïssait tant pour la faire constamment douter d'elle-même.

Mais pour l'heure, elle faisait équipe avec Hidan, et une certaine parti d'elle-même était franchement ébahis de le voir _lire_ des livres consistants et, apriori, sain. A chaque heure qu'il avait de libre, il ouvrait un gros pavé qu'il semblait ne jamais quitter. Etrangement, il semblait également plus _aimable_ et avait constamment sur les lèvres un petit sourire supérieur, comme s'il avait un carré d'as dans la main pour une partie de poker.

Un soir, ne contenant plus sa curiosité, Jun lui demanda :

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu lis ?**

**_ Un truc… **répliqua Hidan avec un air ironiquement mystérieux.

**_ Mais ou est ce que tu as trouvé ça ?** Insista la blonde.

**_ Dans une bibliothèque, **ricana-t-il en tournant une page.

**_ Et quand est ce que tu es allé dans une bibliothèque ? **répliqua Jun, que ce temps mort avec sa conscience arrangeait grandement.

**_ Quand tout le monde était HS et déprimait dans une auberge miteuse, **sarcasma-t-il.

**_ Et depuis quand tu **_**t'intéresses **_**a la littérature plus qu'a tes revus vulgaire ?**

**_ Bonne question » **clotura-t-il.

Jun resta interloqué durant plusieur minutes avant de lancer, incrédule :

**« Et depuis quand tu parles comme Fumi ? »**

Il ne lui répondit même pas, ce qui agaça grandement la blonde. On aurait put voir de la fumé sortir de ses oreilles tant elle avait les nerfs. Elle entreprit alors de lui voler le manuscrit et, au bout de quelques tentative vouées à l'échec, réussit à l'obtenir grâce a un splendide coup de poing qui le déstabilisa le temps qu'elle s'empare du livre. Elle s'isola ensuite derrière une barrière de glace et, au passage, tira la langue à Hidan qui enrageait. Elle lut le titre du livre a la première page car la couverture était vierge de toute écriture.

**« Ironie ou comment la réparti a pourrit ma vie. Mais… ! C'est de Fumi ça ! Oua ! Son premier bouquin ! Je me demande si elle a les autres ! »** S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

De l'autre coté de la glace, Hidan leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

**« Maintenant que tu sais ce que c'est tu peux me le rendre peut être ?**

**_ Comment tu l'as eu ? **l'ignora Jun.

**_ C'était dans son sac, après l'explosion du QG j'y suis retourné avec Ruki pour récupérer deux trois trucs et je suis tombé dessus.**

**_ TU parles, avoue que t'y est allé exprès pour ça !** répliqua sadiquement Jun.

**_ Quoi ? Mais bien sur que non ! Pourqui tu me prends !** S'empourpra Hidan.

**_ Ah c'est trop ! Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir rougir ! **Éclata la blonde de rire. **Quand je dirai ça a Fu…**

**_ Surtout pas ! **La coupa Hidan, l'air horrifié,** tu veux tout faire foirer ?**

**_ Alors c'est vrai ? T'as vraiment flashé sur Fumi ! **S'enthousiasma Jun.

**_ Et merde ! T'es chiantes tu le sais ça ? **répliqua Hidan en se rasseyant par terre, franchement blasé.** Mêle toi de tes affaire tu veux ?**

**_ Allé, raconte ! Comment ça se fait ? Depuis le début ou après ? **l'enquiquina la blonde au grand malheur du Jashien

_** Mais fout moi la paix !**

**_ Je peux te filer des astuce si tu veux ! Mais en échange, tu me racontes !**

**_ Mais j'en veux pas de tes astuces, je veux que tu me foutes la paix !**

**_ Par contre, si tu veux justes profiter d'elle je peux te jure que ton immortalité ne m'empêchera pas de te couper en morceaux et de te donner a bouffer a Zetsu !**

**_ C'est toi qui t'emballe là ! Je lis juste un de ses bouquins sur lesquels je suis tombé par inadvertance ! Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais déjà acheté une bague de fiançailles !**

**_ Tu parles vraiment comme Fumi ! C'est ce livre qui t'a mis autant de graine dans la cervelle ? Y'a pas longtemps t'aurais certainement dit un truc du genre : « Tu me les brises, ferme ta gueule ! » Ou un truc dans ce genre. **

**_ … »**

Jun continua comme ça presque toute la soirée et aurait continué longtemps si une bande de briguant de seconds rangs n'avait pas essayé de les voler. Hidan s'occupa d'eux avec reconnaissance et quand ils furent tous hors combat il ne laissa pas le temps a la blonde de poursuivre sont interrogatoire et pris le premier tour de garde pour la nuit. On pouvait clairement entendre ses pensées qui devait à peu près donner ceci : _Putain elle fait chier celle la… Je l'emmerde moi avec son Itachi ? 'Tain, finalement il est pas si chiant Kakuzu…_

Konan et Pein se trouvait dans une grotte aux environs de Konoha et ce dernier se concentrait sur les prochains coups à jouer. Il avait passé les six derniers mois a fignoler et enjoliver ce plan, qu'il prévoyait depuis un an déjà. Mais le kidnapping de Fumi avait légèrement accéléré et compliqué les choses. En effet il avait du adapter son plan aux pires des cas de figures pour ne pas se faire prendre par surprise, après tout, Dieu savait ce que Fumi avait put leur révéler, volontairement ou pas. De plus, s'il lui avait fallu presser les choses, c'était par ce qu'il se rendait bien compte qu'en plus de Jun, une majorité des membres de l'Akatsuki étaient tombés sous le charme de la rouquine sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Et il devait avouer que se serait une grosse perte si Konoha réussissait à la rallier à leurs causes. Après tout, elle aussi venait d'un autre monde, du même que Jun qui plus est, et Jun avait une quantité de chakra phénoménale qu'elle utilisait instinctivement, sans avoir a se plier aux contrainte élémentaire des ninjas normaux. Et l'avant première qu'il avait eu de ceux de Fumi était tout aussi prometteur.

Konan rompit alors le silence qui pesait dans les lieux :

**« Je trouve cela bien étrange que tu te soit donné la peine d'adapter ton plan en prévision d'un sauvetage de Fumi. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre…**

**_ Elle a tous simplement des pouvoirs très intéressants que je ne voudrais pas gaspiller…**

Konan soupira avec un sourire indulgent :

_** Dit plutôt que tu es toi aussi sous le charme, comme pour Kuroime. Ne dit rien, ce n'est pas péjoratif, c'est juste qu'apparemment, ces « voyageuses » ont par défaut une aura attrayante qui pousse les gens a les apprécier et à vouloir évité de s'en prendre à elle.**

**_ C'est vrai que d'un coté c'est plutôt logique, après tout Hidan et Kakuzu n'ont pas buté Fumi, mais pour Kuroime, c'est moins sur, après tout Itachi lui as bien brisé le cœur, **répliqua Pein.

**_ C'est différent,** expliqua Konan avec patience et assurance, comme si elle avait beaucoup réfléchis a la question, **concrètement, il ne l'a pas agressé ni n'a tenté de la tuer, ce qui concerne le coté relationnel n'a aucun rapport. Elles ont justes étaient doté d'un don pour augmenter leur chances de survies jusqu'à pouvoir se défendre seules. D'où leur grand potentiel.**

**_ Je n'y avais jamais pensé sous cet angle… C'est vrai que c'est plutôt étrange car leur présence au bout de quelque jour était comme une évidence, elles ont fait « parti du décor » juste après leur arrivé. C'est un atout de plus qui pourrait nous être très utiles à l' avenir ! Merci de m'avoir fait part de tes réflexions Konan.**

**_ Tss… Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien, **lança-t-elle alors, excédé, **ça veut aussi dire que nous sommes à leur merci… Elles pourront nous manipuler comme bon leur sembles à l' avenir. Même en sachant cela, on ne pourra pas agir contre, c'est un peu comme si quelqu'un avait décidé d'envoyer deux joker ici pour des objectifs qui nous sont inconnu ! Imagine un peu ! Si elles le voulaient ces filles serraient bien capable de réunifier toutes les nations sous un seul drapeau, et ton ambition pourrait être réalisé sans aucune violence ! Ce serrait juste une grande partie d'échec ! Personne ne serrait blessé, penses y bien Pein ! Des occasions comme celle là, il n'y en a pas cent ! »**

_Alors alors ? Pas mal mes explications hein ? Moi en tout cas elles me plaisent !_

_A remarquer que beaucoup de gens se sont mis a comploter ! Naruto, Fumi, Pein, Hidan, Jun, Tsunade… _

_XD Ca en fait du monde ! bref, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ._

_Lâchez des reviews pour me dire se que vous en pensez !_


	22. Message d'excuse

Bonjours/Bonsoir,

Je présente mes excuses à tous ceux ou celles qui attendaient la suite de cette histoire, mais je n'ai plus aucune inspiration pour écrire la suite. Ça fait un moment que je suis inactive et que je ne publie plus de chapitre, et je m'excuse d'avoir fait duré ça, mais c'est officiel et définitif, cette histoire n'aura pas de suite.

Je n'ai pas le coeur de supprimer cette histoire, mais si vous estimez qu'il vaut mieux que je la retire, notamment, je m'en voudrais d'attirer de nouveau lecteur pour une histoire qui n'aura pas de fin, je la retirerais.

Merci de votre compréhension. Si vous voulez, je peux néanmoins inventer une fin, pour que vous ne soyez pas non plus trop frustré, cependant ce ne sera pas la fin prévu originellement par ce que ... je n'ai jamais réfléchis à quelle dénouement aurait cette histoire.

Vous constaterez probablement que ce message a été ajouté à pratiquement toutes mes fics, si je devez m'expliquez sur cette hécatombes, je dirai que j'écris des fics sur les univers dont je suis fan sur le moment. Il se trouve que je change d'avis comme de chemise (pas l'idéal pour un auteur me direz vous), et on peut constater mon évolution (tant en goûts qu'en personnalité) dans mes histoires.

Aujourd'hui, à 17, je dirais que je n'ai plus autant besoin d'extérioriser mes démons et mes incertitudes, et que je me sens incapable de terminer ses histoires, qui avaient toutes des origines différentes.

Pour **La peur du bonheur**, je cherchais a retranscrire les doutes et les incertitudes que j'avais à 14-15 ans, au collège, et mon sentiment de néant, d'inutilité à être en vie sans pouvoir être maîtres de ses actes, sans pouvoir se faire accepter des autres, car on ne s'accepte pas soit même. Le refuge dans la routine, et la victoire d'une passion qui veille en chacun de nous mais qui a besoin d'une étincelle pour prendre vie, et donner de la couleur à notre existence.

Pour **Ado blasé recherche normalité**, c'était notament pour laisser libre cour à mon sarcasme, et à ma révolte contre le lycée, et l'insouciance de certaines personnes, qui font passer ceux qui prenne le collège au sérieux pour des imbéciles. Extérioriser ma frustration et ma rage contre des gens qui on des centres d'intérêt différent des miens, et aussi montrer que les gens comme Aika qui rejette tout le monde, le font par refus d'être soit même rejeter, et par manque de confiance en soit. Exprimer ma propre détresse face a un monde qui continuera de tourner sans moi.

J'étais vraiment tourmenté à l'époque, et j'avoue que si je comprend tout ce que j'ai voulu extérioriser dans ses histoires, je ne me sens plus capable de les reprendre, de renouer avec des complexe vieux d'il y a deux ans, en quelque sorte régresser et retrouver des réflexions qui ne m'appartiennent plus vraiment, rejeter mon évolution des dernières années. Je l'avoue, j'ai peur que reprendre ses histoires me face perdre tout ce travaille sur moi que j'ai fait.

Aujourd'hui encore j'ai d'autre complexe, je travail toujours sur moi, comme je le ferais toute ma vie car nous sommes tous en perpétuel évolution, et me remettre à nouveau en question me demanderait beaucoup trop.

Je m'excuse encore, et vous remercie d'avoir suivie ses deux histoires jusque là !


End file.
